Apprendre à vivre
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sasuke est un casse cou fumeur, Naruto est un fou qui semble ne pas connaître la peur… Ils vont à la fac ensemble… Sasunaru
1. Interdiction de fumer

**Titre :** Apprendre à vivre

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Même s'ils sont dans notre monde pour cette fic, ils ne sont hélas pas plus à moi…

**Résumé :** Sasuke est un casse cou fumeur, Naruto est un fou qui semble ne pas connaître la peur… Ils vont à la fac ensemble…

**Couple : **Sasunaru à n'en pas douter

**Note : **Et bien c'est souvent que Sasuke et Naruto vont au collège, au lycée, à la fac… J'ai voulu essayer de les coller dans notre monde (une nouvelle fois) et euh voilà ce que ça a donné, c'est une des fics que je préfère dans celles que j'ai écris alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Note 2 :** mes commentaires entre parenthèse, faites pas attention aux fautes.

* * *

Dos contre un mur, un brun tirait sur sa cigarette alors qu'un gros panneau à côté de lui indiquait qu'il était interdit de fumer. Il avait l'air de s'en moquer éperdument. De toute façon personne n'oserait lui faire une remarque, il était craint de tous, sûrement parce qu'il était plutôt du genre à taper d'abord et ensuite avoir une petite discussion, si la personne était encore en état de parler après… Donc le peuple lui foutait la paix et l'évitait le plus possible, même les profs avaient peur de lui, personne ne lui cherchait des noises et le voilà ainsi à tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa clope et cracher la fumée sans se préoccuper des gens non-fumeurs qui le regardaient de loin assez mécontent. Il s'en fichait et approcha une nouvelle fois son mégot de ses lèvres. Sauf qu'à peine il atteignait sa bouche, qu'une tornade blonde s'emparait de la fautive, la jetait par terre et l'écrasait sous son pied.

- Sasuke, tu sais pas lire ? C'est marqué INTERDIT DE FUMER ! C'est pas écrit assez gros pour toi peut-être ? A moins qu'il faille que j'aille t'acheter des loupes ? Ah mais non, j'oubliais que monsieur Uchiwa pense que les règles ne le concernent pas !

En fait si, il existait une personne assez cinglée pour venir le faire chier, lui faire la morale et surtout… Osé écraser sa cigarette devant ses yeux. Sasuke lança un regard noir à en faire peur même à un mort au blond, puis bien décidé à le narguer sortit son paquet de clope et en prit une nouvelle. Il s'apprêtait à la rallumer quand celle-ci disparut à nouveau dans les mains de l'emmerdeur qui, oh malheur, avait également réussit à lui soutirer son paquet.

- Confisqué !

Cette fois-ci s'en était trop pour Sasuke :

- Naruto, je te jure que si tu tiens à rester vivant tu vas très vite me rendre ça, maintenant !

Le blond lui rit au nez, chaque fois ça déstabilisait le brun. Naruto était bien la seule personne qu'il connaissait à ne pas avoir peur de lui, à rire plutôt que de s'enfuir à toute jambe, à le priver de ses clopes alors qu'il savait que c'était ce qui le rendait le plus furieux et donc par conséquent plus dangereux. Mais Naruto ne semblait franchement pas s'en rendre compte.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris que tu jouais ta vie, mais c'est bien simple je vais compter jusqu'à 10 et tu vas me rendre très calmement mon paquet.

- Alors là Sasuke, si tu crois que tu me fais peur, tu rêves, tu ne reverras jamais plus ton paquet alors dit lui adieu ! Lui dit Naruto, en secouant le paquet devant son visage.

- 1, 2, 3… 10

Naruto explosa de rire et se mit à courir à toutes jambes tandis que le brun le suivait bien décidé à le mettre en morceau.

C'est ainsi que la matinée commença sur le campus, avec un brun avec des envies de meurtres et un blond mort de rire qui broyait un paquet de cigarette pas à lui entre ses doigts…

Sasuke était de méchante humeur, enfin non ça c'était habituel chez lui, disons que là il était plutôt en rage et prêt à tuer le premier qui se mettrait sur son chemin. Naruto en plus d'avoir réussit à lui échapper, avait gardé son paquet de clope. Alors pour résumé il était énervé de s'être fait avoir par cet abruti qu'il jurait d'assassiner s'il croisait sa route, et plus grave il était en manque. Les cours se passèrent donc très très très mal, en dernière heure il n'écoutait plus la moitié de ce que racontait le prof, et tapait frénétiquement sur sa table, pendant qu'à l'autre bout de la classe le blond le niaisait en lui écrivant en gros sur une ardoise : UN JOUR TU ME REMERCIERAS DE T'AVOIR SAUVE LA VIE, PAUVRE NAZE !

Son crayon se brisa entre ses doigts et il eut toutes les peines du monde de ne pas se lever et d'aller casser la tête à cet enfoiré. Il allait mourir jeune lui. Naruto partageait quasiment tous ses cours, et cette fois-ci il allait lui faire manger le mur sans aucune pitié quand il le chopperait à la sortit. Oui cette fois-ci… Parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que le blond le faisait chier de la sorte. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que ce con l'emmerdait alors qu'il était réputé pour être un dur à cuire ? Est-ce que Naruto était pressé de mourir en le cherchant comme ça ?

- Tu vas me payer ça, petite teigne.

- Oui Uchiwa ? Vous avez un commentaire à faire ?

Le professeur n'eut pour réponse qu'un regard bien dangereux qui signifiait « parle moi encore une fois et il ne te restera pas grand-chose de ta vie ». Alors il décida de se retourner pour reprendre son cours en essayant de ne pas trembler de tous ses membres. Quand ce dernier cours de la matinée prit fin, Sasuke rangea rapidement ses affaires et sortit, prêt à attendre mister « je fais le malin mais je vais pas rester en vie bien longtemps ». Sauf qu'il se rendit compte que c'était Naruto qui l'attendait. Etait-il vraiment fou ? Peu importe Sasuke allait arrangé ce petit problème.

- Eh Sasuke !

Naruto lui donna un grand coup dans le dos :

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus gentil avec le professeur, il est super sympa celui là, c'est rare un prof comme ça…

Sasuke n'écouta pas et le prit pas le col pour le soulever de terre et le cogner contre le mur :

- Maintenant écoute moi petit con, tu vas me foutre la paix et plus vite que ça, sinon…

Naruto garda son sourire :

- Sinon quoi ? Demanda-t-il l'air innocent.

Sasuke lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, mais le sourire du blond ne s'effaça pas une seule seconde :

- Je te démoli, et ça fera bien plus mal que ce petit coup que je viens de te mettre.

Naruto explosa de rire comme si Sasuke venait de dire la chose la plus drôle du monde, et qu'il n'était pas en sale position :

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire petite teigne ?

- Ah ! Sasuke, tu es hilarant, si tu crois vraiment que tes menaces me font peur…

Il se reçut un autre coup :

- Tu te donnes du mal pour rien, tu peux me démolir si tu veux, vas-y surtout te gênes pas, ça m'empêchera jamais de te piquer tes clopes ou de te demander d'être cool avec les profs sympa.

Sasuke le tira vers lui et le cogna contre le mur bien fort. Mais le sourire de Naruto resta bien présent.

- Alors c'est tout ce dont est capable le grand Uchiwa, la terreur de la fac, et bien et bien… Tu te ramollis mon mignon.

- Me cherche pas sale gosse, tu pourrais le regretter !

- Même pas peur !

Sasuke en eut assez de discuté avec cette tête brûlée, il le choppa par les cheveux et lui donna un coup de genoux dans l'estomac, et sans lui laisser de répit il le frappa au visage une bonne dizaine de fois, le nez du blond saignait mais il souriait toujours. Il le cogna plusieurs fois contre le mur, puis enchaîna les coups de pieds dans le bide. Jusqu'à ce que le blond crache du sang.

- Tu fais moins le malin là !

Avec une petite voix étouffée et entre deux difficiles inspirations le blond lui répondit :

- Quoi ? … C'est… Tout… T'es déjà… Fatigué…

Le brun n'en crut pas ses yeux, en plus d'en redemander Naruto continuait de sourire.

- Putain, mais t'es con toi ? On a oublié de t'installer un instinct de survie ou quoi ?

Le blond explosa difficilement de rire avant de recommencer à cracher du sang et tousser comme un malade, puis reprendre :

- T'es… Hilarant toi…

S'en fut trop pour Sasuke il lui enfonça une dernière fois son genoux dans l'estomac et le relâcha. Naruto tomba par terre la gueule enfarinée et à moitié assommé.

Le brun était encore plus énervé qu'avant de lui taper dessus, alors il arrêta un mec qui avait eut l'audace de passer à côté de lui et lui piqua son paquet de clope, l'autre bien trop apeuré ne dit rien et fila en vitesse. Sasuke en sortit une, l'alluma et tira une latte comme une bénédiction, depuis ce matin il n'avait pas fumé, ça voulait dire quatre heures, et il n'en pouvait plus. Soudain il sentit une main s'accrocher à son pantalon avec toute l'énergie du désespoir et lui dire :

- C'est… Interdit… De fumer ici…

Sasuke le regarda un instant se demandant comment ce mec pouvait être assez fou pour que dans son état il cherche encore à l'empêcher de fumer… Il soupira, marcha sur la main avec l'autre pied pour le faire lâcher et s'en alla le laissant dans cet état dans le couloir. Naruto le regarda s'éloigner, la vision trouble et ce fût le trou noir.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il était dans un lit, il connaissait cet endroit, mais le replaça difficilement. Ah ! Oui ça lui revenait… C'était la chambre d'Iruka.

- Eh Naruto, tu t'es réveillé, tu as dormis tout l'après midi…

- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

- Et bien, des gens t'ont vu assommés dans le couloir et sont venu me chercher…

- Pourquoi vous ?

- Hum, et bien je pense que les jeunes me font plus confiances qu'à personne d'autre sur la fac, je suis connu de tous même si je ne fais rien de spécial, après tout je suis un prof comme tous les autres…

Un prof comme tous les autres, mon œil, Iruka s'occupait de tout le monde, il jouait le rôle d'un psychologue et quand quelqu'un avait un problème c'était à lui qu'on venait s'adresser, tous les jeunes l'adoraient. A côté de la taille de son cœur, un éléphant se serait sentit petit. Naruto s'entendait bien avec lui et avait plusieurs fois dormit chez lui ou aller manger des ramen avec lui. Iruka alla chercher une trousse à pharmacie et commença à le soigner en engageant la conversation.

- Naruto, qui c'est qui t'as fait ça ?

- Personne, je suis tombé dans les escaliers. Vous savez bien comme je suis maladroit.

Iruka fronça les sourcils lui montrant qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot :

- On t'a trouvé au beau milieu du couloir, loin des escaliers…

- Oui, mais j'ai réussis à me traîner jusque là bas…

- Dans l'état où tu étais, m'étonnerait que tu ais réussi à te traîner aussi loin. De plus tu étais juste à côté de la salle où tu venais d'avoir cours, ton excuse d'être tomber dans les escaliers ne tiens pas la route, dis moi la vérité.

- C'est pourtant bien ce qui est arrivé…

- C'est Sasuke c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'en prend à quelqu'un de cette manière… Alors tu peux bien me le dire si c'est lui… On pourra trouver un moyen de le faire virer de la fac si plusieurs personnes se plaignent de lui et de sa violence gratuite.

- Peut-être, mais moi je suis tombé des escaliers

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le couvres ?

Naruto se mit à rire :

- Je déteste ce type, pourquoi est-ce que je le couvrirais ?

- Je te connais bien Naruto, et tu as souvent tes propres raisons, tu fais style que les choses ne t'atteignent pas derrière ton sourire mais tu as toujours quelques choses en tête peu importe tes actions, elles sont toutes calculés à l'avance… Si tu me mens, c'est qu'encore une fois tu dois avoir une chose en tête…

- Puisque je vous dis que je suis tombé dans les escaliers…

- Des témoins l'ont vu te frapper

- Oh… Vraiment ! Sont-ils prêts à témoigner ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu sais qu'ils ont la frousse des représailles.

- Pas de témoignage, pas de témoin ! Je suis bien tombé des escaliers.

- Gaah ! Mais quelle tête de mule ! Bon fais comme tu veux. Mais si jamais il te fait encore une fois du mal, je ne serai pas aussi indulgent.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous comptez faire aux escaliers

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Le blond se gratta la tête et fit semblant de réfléchir, puis explosa de rire devant la tête de son professeur.

- Vous inquiétez pas pour moi, tout va très bien !

- Oui, en attendant t'es salement amoché.

- Eh oui ! Mais c'est ça de rater une marche

Iruka soupira et décida de ne pas insister.

- Bon Naruto, ça te dit de rester dormir ici ce soir ? Avant on peut sortir manger un bol de ramen.

Les yeux du blond s'illuminèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand en signe d'avidité et de la bave commença à couler au coin des lèvres. Iruka sourit devant cette vision, Naruto avait beau avoir un gros cocard à l'œil, une joue enflée, le nez dans un sale état, peut-être même aussi l'estomac, il ne cessait jamais de sourire et surtout de saliver devant une proposition de ramen.

- C'est parti Iruka-sensei !

Affalé sur son fauteuil, une télécommande dans une main, une clope dans l'autre, Sasuke changeait de chaîne sans ménagement, rien n'avait franchement l'air de l'intéresser :

- Bordel, c'est bien la peine d'avoir le câble et plus de 500 chaînes quand on a rien à se mâter.

Il finit par stopper sur une niaiserie du genre « allô maman j'ai trouvé un copain », ce genre de télé réalité débile où la fille à maman qui n'était jamais sortit de son cocon familiale était balancée dans le grand monde, se trouvait un mec et appelait sa mère pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. En général ça se finissait soit par une crise cardiaque de la mère « oooh ! Ma fille comment as-tu osé ? » Ou alors par des crises de larmes de joie « enfin elle va nous foutre la paix et quitter la maison »…

Il avait séché les cours de l'après-midi, trop énervé pour y aller. Et maintenant c'était le soir et Sasuke s'emmerdait dur. Il écrasa sa clope fumée jusqu'au philtre et plus dans le cendrier ou déjà s'entassait beaucoup… enfin énormément… de mégots. Trois secondes plus tard, il prenait le paquet posé sur la table et en sortait une nouvelle, la dernière du paquet… Déjà. Pff les paquets devraient se remplir automatiquement une fois finit, tous ses problèmes seraient certainement réglés à tout jamais. Une tête blonde apparut à son esprit pour lui souligner « interdit de fumer »… Pauvre con va, et pourquoi est ce qu'il pensait à Naruto d'abord ? Ce petit merdeux n'était sûrement pas prêt de revenir lui chercher des noises. Il l'avait laissé salement amoché là bas, habituellement après ce genre de petites discutions même les plus courageux laissait tomber et lui foutait la paix. Il finit sa clope, éteignit la télévision, alla s'acheter plusieurs paquets rapidement au bureau de tabac en face de son appartement, en fuma une dernière, et se coucha sans bouffer (en même temps avec tout ce qu'il a fumé, je vois pas trop où il pourrait trouver de l'appétit). Sasuke eut du mal à s'endormir repensant sans cesse au dernier geste de Naruto, même au bord de l'évanouissement ce crétin avait continué à lui faire la moral… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas juste barré quand il avait sentit que la situation allait empiré ? Et surtout pourquoi est ce qu'il avait continué à sourire malgré tout ? A tenir tête ? Et même à rigoler ? Il était sûrement complètement cinglé, Sasuke n'avait aucune autre explication possible. Il finit par s'endormir après cette conclusion.

Le lendemain, pour bien montrer qu'il n'allait pas se laisser emmerder par le premier abrutit venu, il se calla à nouveau contre le mur à côté du panneau interdit de fumer bien mit en évidence, il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Persuadé cette fois-ci que tout le monde lui foutrait la paix, que le blond n'oserait jamais revenir, il en profita à fond pour narguer ces petits pètes culs qui révisaient ou discutaient dans leur coin tout en le regardant du coin de l'œil espérant qu'il allait écraser sa cigarette, sans pour autant oser lui dire.

Quelqu'un se risqua à lui faire une remarque, quelqu'un qui lui prit la cigarette de la bouche, la jeta par terre et l'écrasa sous son pied. Quelqu'un qui avait un bel œil au beurre noire, et le reste de la figure en sale état, quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dût faire ça, non jamais, car il aurait dût avoir peur de lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais sûrement pas venir le faire chier à nouveau.

- Sasuke, ça te fait rien de fumer ici ? Je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'était interdit, alors en plus d'être aveugle, tu es sourd. Qu'est ce que tu fais des gens qui n'aiment pas ça ? Ou de ceux qui sont asthmatique ?

Tellement étonné sur le coup que le brun ne songea pas à s'énerver :

- Naruto, qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

- Bah je t'empêche de fumer dans ces lieux, ça se voit pas ?

- Non… Je voulais dire… Je sais pas si tu te souviens qu'hier je t'ai pas mal arrangé… Normalement tu ne devrais pas revenir faire la même connerie deux fois…

- Quoi ? Hier tu m'as pas mal arrangé ? Ahahaha ! Ne t'inquiète pas, pour moi c'était comme des chatouilles ! Tu t'inquiétais donc que je ne vienne pas, parce que j'aurais peur de toi ? Je te l'ai expliqué Sasuke, tu peux bien me démolir si tu veux, ça ne m'empêchera jamais de venir te piquer tes clopes… Ah ! Tiens au fait puisqu'on parle de ça, tu m'en voudras pas, mais je te prends ça aussi

A nouveau il agita un paquet devant Sasuke, celui qu'il venait de lui piquer. Le brun était éberlué de voir que ce… Cinglé, il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot, vienne faire exactement la même erreur que la veille…

- Naruto, as-tu bien conscience que je peux te recoller une raclée quand je veux.

- Fais le si ça te chante, moi je garde ton paquet, A+

Le brun se reprit en voyant Naruto partir avec son paquet de clope.

- Eh ! Le merdeux, rend moi ça !

- Va te faire voir !

Sasuke serra du poing en lui courrant à nouveau après, il le choppa le plaqua contre un mur, mais ne put pas récupérer son paquet, Naruto venait de le balancer dans la fontaine à côté et avait allumé l'eau.

- Dit leur adieu…

- Putain, mais t'as une idée de combien ça coûte ?

- M'en fout totalement.

- Je vais encore te faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Naruto se mit à rire attendant sa future raclée, sans la craindre. Sasuke approcha son poing, mais s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du visage :

- Je sais !

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as dénoncé, et tu attends qu'une chose que je te frappe à nouveau pour me faire virer ! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication à ta bêtise.

- Hummm qui sait…

Sasuke retira son poing et le relâcha :

- Te crois pas sortit d'affaire, je t'aurai bien un jour.

- Je t'attends avec impatience Sasuke ! On se revoit à la prochaine où je te surprends à fumer dans un endroit interdit !

- Merdeux

- Connard !

C'était la première fois que Naruto l'insultait comme ça, il se demandait s'il n'allait quand même pas le tabasser, juste pour lui rabattre son clapet, mais il ne préférait pas prendre de risque, alors il serra les poings, les enfourna bien au fond de ses poches et s'en alla. Comme il avait laissé ses autres paquets à la maison, il en vola un à quelqu'un en se contrefichant de l'air apeuré de la personne, puis alla fumer un peu plus loin dans un coin tranquille.

La journée se passa plutôt… Pas trop mal. Il n'avait pas trop d'heure de cours ce jour ci et fût vite tranquille. Il ne croisa pas Naruto, ils n'avaient aucun cours en commun et ça c'était tant mieux. Avant d'aller glander dans son appart, et occasionnellement réviser ses cours, il décida de se faire une petite balade. La fac n'était pas loin de la mer, il alla y faire un petit tour, personne n'était là, normal il faisait plutôt froid ses derniers jours et les gens préféraient aller ailleurs qu'à la plage. Il s'assit sur le sable et regarda l'horizon en perdant la notion du temps. Il ne sût pas combien de temps il resta comme ça, mais quand il sembla revenir à la réalité il faisait déjà nuit. Se rendant compte qu'il s'était encore laisser aller dans ses pensés, il poussa un juron et sortit une clope pour la peine.

Naruto lui était chez lui et essayait de comprendre ce que le prof avait raconté pendant son cours.

- Pff ! Mais ça veut rien dire du tout, moi je capte que dalle là ! Il nous prends pour des génies ou quoi ? Je viens tout juste d'avoir 18 ans, faut qu'il arrête !

Enervé il referma son classeur et décida qu'il était temps de manger, avec un grand sourire il ouvrit son frigo et en sortit une boîte de ramen instantanée qu'il s'engloutit très rapidement avant d'aller se coucher et s'endormir à peine sa tête touchant l'oreiller.

A suivre…

Sasuke : 'est en train de s'étouffer'

Naruto lui tapant dans le dos : tiens bon Sasuke !

L'autatrice : oups, il tient pas la clope ?

Naruto : non idiote, c'est quoi ton idée de le rendre toxico ?

L'autatrice : il est pas toxico, il adore juste fumer…

Naruto : ouais ben tu veux me le tuer, avoue

L'autatrice : ça ferait pas une grosse perte, vu ce qu'il est entrain de devenir dans le manga (que je n'ai pas lu)

Naruto : oui mais c'est mon chéri

L'autatrice : je sais je sais…

Sasuke : …

Naruto : t'en fais pas mon cœur, suffit que je trouve les clés et je nous sors de là

L'autatrice : humm mon chou essaie toujours :p ! D'abord avec toutes les caméras et signal d'alarmes installés ici, il vous sera difficile de vous enfuir

Naruto : …

L'autatrice : et les gens sont bien contents de vous avoir je suis sûr !


	2. la meilleure amie

**Titre :** Apprendre à vivre

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Même s'ils sont dans notre monde pour cette fic, ils ne sont hélas pas plus à moi…

**Résumé :** Sasuke décide de fumer dans des endroits tranquilles, Naruto fait une rencontre sympa.

**Couple : **… Bah sasunaru, logique

**Note : **Et bien c'est souvent que Sasuke et Naruto vont au collège, au lycée, à la fac… J'ai voulu essayer de les coller dans notre monde (une nouvelle fois) et euh voilà ce que ça a donné, c'est une des fics que je préfère dans celles que j'ai écris alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Note 2 :** mes commentaires entre parenthèse, faites pas attention aux fautes.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Elda88 :** mirciii et voilà la suite rapidement !

**Buzame :** Naruto pas si fou que ça éhé… Quoi que, vu ce chapitre…

**didilove37 :** merci

**LM :** celles qui sont sur le site sont bien toutes mes fics éhéhé ! et je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent ! Et je suis bien contente également que tu aimes mon style d'écriture (qui est selon moi parfois assez brouillon) ! Et vive le sasunaru éhéhéhé !

**Hlo :** merci ! Et j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi !

**Lady Sam :** un chef d'œuvre éhéhéhé 'a les chevilles qui enflent' ! Et la suite est là ouhou (vive les vacances)

**Tsuzu :** fumer tue, mais Sasuke l'ignore peut-être ! Et vive le sasunaru ! et contente que mes fics te plaisent (et je dis toujours la même chose lol), et n'hésite pas à mettre des comms (qui font toujours plaisir et qui donne envie de continuer) !

**Yoshiko-sama :** comme je te l'ai dit sur MSN, il y aura des partis angst où même moi je pleurais en écrivant … Quelle tristesse :'( ! Sinon oui bien sûr que se sera un sasunaru, c'était facile à deviner lool ! Merci pour ton long commentaire éhéhéhé ! et la suite que j'ai mis le plus vite possible, en plus je sais que tu les attends toujours !

**Magda :** wouh c'est mon 24ème Sasunaru ? eh ben… Dire que je pensais que jamais je serais capable d'écrire une fic Naruto… lool ! Et mes fics ne sont composé que de mots qui font des phrases mais rien d'autre, je n'y met pas de drogue, non ! lol !

**Nouille :** un tema/shika on verra, pour l'instant je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration (sauf peut-être d'une songifc) !

* * *

Sasuke avait compris quelque chose, s'il ne voulait pas que Naruto vienne le faire chier, il fallait juste qu'il aille fumer dehors, là où ce n'était pas interdit. Plusieurs personnes fumaient, il les regardait s'en vraiment les voir, se contrefichant totalement des autres. Enfin sauf au moment où il vit quelque chose d'assez incroyable depuis le coin où il s'était logé… La moitié des gens qui étaient prêt du bâtiment principal soit arrêtèrent leur clope pour la ranger dans leur paquet, soit la jetait sans la terminer. C'était une sorte de rituelle étrange à regarder et il se demanda pourquoi ces personnes agissaient ainsi. Les autres ne semblèrent rien remarquer. Enfin sauf au moment où une petite tête blonde débarqua, s'arrêtant dans quelques groupes pour discuté, semblant s'entendre avec tout le monde (je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà fait un tour de fac, mais c'est… Grand… Il est donc passablement incroyable de pouvoir s'infiltrer dans tous les groupes et s'entendre avec tout le monde…). Mais ce n'était pas encore ce qu'il avait vu de pire, en fait ce qui lui fit retenir l'espace d'un instant son souffle et oublier complètement sa clope, c'est que quand le blond passait près de quelqu'un qui fumait, il n'hésitait pas à lui arracher le bien de ses jours et l'écraser sous son pied. Après les réactions variaient à :

- Nooon Naruto ! Pas encore, snirf tu es si cruel, c'était ma dernière

A :

- Putain, Naruto, t'es vraiment relou comme mec

Ou encore :

- Mais c'est qui ce gars bordel ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça sale môme !

Et puis aussi :

- Bouahaha ! Je savais que tu ferais ça , ça fait plaisir de te revoir petite tête blonde…

Sasuke restait bouche bée en assistant à la scène. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils rester aussi calme ? Même ceux que ça énervait ne le frappait pas ou alors… étaient arrêtés par les autres qui avaient l'air de connaître. Quand Naruto s'approcha de lui, il la sentit très mal et serra plus fort entre ses doigts son amante de quelques minutes.

- Yo Sasuke ! Tiens tu fumes dans les endroits où c'est pas interdit aujourd'hui ? Ma parole tu as dût faire un effort surhumain.

Pour toutes réponses le brun porta sa cigarette à la bouche et lui cracha sa fumée à la figure. Naruto fit alors quelque chose d'incroyable… Il ne cessa pas de sourire, mais son sourire devint glacé, froid et méchant… Presque effrayant. En tout cas une certaine colère pouvait se lire sur son visage… Et peut-être aussi quelque chose comme de la tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Il prit sans ménagement la cigarette qui pendait de la bouche de Sasuke et l'écrasa avec la main, ne craignant pas de se cramer la paume. Il serra ensuite plus fort le poing comme semblant s'empêcher de lui donner un bon coup, et sans lâcher du tout la cigarette, ni même dire un autre mot il partit. Eloigné de quelques mètres, Sasuke pût remarquer qu'il avait récupéré son sourire joyeux, mais qu'il avait toujours le poing fermé, la clope en main, semblant ne plus vouloir lâcher la fautive qui pendant un instant l'avait rendu plus froid que jamais. Sasuke se dit que ça ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête pour ce bouffon, haussa les épaules et ressortit une nouvelle cigarette.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant Naruto s'était vu tuer Sasuke. Pas qu'il lui en voulait personnellement… Bon ok ! Il détestait ce pauvre type qui se croyait tout permis… Mais de là aller jusqu'à le tuer ? Non ! C'était le geste du brun, ce geste qui lui avait rappeler de trop mauvais moments passés, cette fumée qu'il lui avait craché au visage avait déclenché en lui une montée de souvenir qu'il croyait avoir réussit à enterrer. Il avait eut envie de le massacrer pour ce moindre geste… Heureusement la douleur de la brûlure dans sa main l'avait tiré de ses souvenirs et ramené à la réalité. Cependant son poing refusait de se desserrer pour relâcher la cigarette. C'était peut-être nerveux, mais sa main restait irrémédiablement fermée. Heureusement c'était la gauche, cela ne l'empêchait pas de prendre des notes durant les cours. Quelques heures plus tard quand il quitta soulagé la classe, le cours terminé, il n'avait toujours pas desserré le poing. A en croire son emploie du temps il avait encore deux heures de cours l'après midi. En attendant il décida d'aller en ville manger quelque chose. C'est ainsi qu'en se dirigeant vers un magasin de sandwich perdu dans ses pensés, une jeune fille se pendit à son cou.

- Eh ! Naruto, ça fait un bye ! Comment que tu vas bien ? Oh mais tu es blessé, qu'est ce que tu as au visage ?

- Salut Sakura ! Rien, je suis tombé dans les escaliers, tu connais ma maladresse

- Bouahaha, ça m'étonne même pas de toi

Il se retourna vers Sakura et enfin son poing sembla se déraidir, il ouvrit la main et la clope tomba par terre.

- Oh ! Tiens ? Ne me dis pas que tu fumes toi, je ne te croirais pas !

Naruto se gratta la tête en rigolant :

- Non, c'était juste une que je viens de piqué à l'instant pour la jeter.

- Oh ! D'accord ! Alors je vois que tu n'as pas changé . Je ne t'ai plus vue depuis ton entrée à la fac, ça fait super plaisir de te revoir, alors c'est bien dit ? Tu fais quoi ? C'est pas trop dur ?

- Euh… Sakura, tu rigoles ? Je suis juste en fac de lettres, j'ai quasiment pas cours ! Et la fac tu dois connaîtres non ? T'es pas en médecine ?

- Si ! Enfin c'est super dur, mais quand même largement plus intéressant que le lycée.

- Normal pour un génie comme toi, je suis sur que tu es la première de ta promo

- Nyéhéhé ! Comment t'as deviné ?

- Facile, Sakura je te connais depuis le lycée et tu as toujours eut les meilleures notes partout. T'aurais même put sauté une classe si tu l'avais voulu, parce que t'avais l'air de t'ennuyer en cours

- C'était tellement facile

- Parle pour toi, moi je comprenais rien du tout.

- Eh je viens d'avoir une super idée Allons manger ensemble, on se racontera tout, j'ai tout l'après midi de libre, j'ai des profs d'absents…

- Ok ! Moi j'ai une heure !

Tous les deux se dirigèrent donc vers un self.

Sasuke mangeait tout seul dans son coin. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir la scène qui avait eut lieu le matin de la tête. Comment les gens avaient-ils pût accepter le geste de Naruto ? Et pourquoi est-ce que le blond allait les faire chier et leur retirer leur mégot ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait ce mec, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi bizarre ? Cinglé ne convenait plus du tout ! C'était sûrement un aliéné, un gars tout droit échappé d'un asile. Et puis sa réaction là, juste parce qu'il lui avait soufflé sa fumée, le voilà qui pétait un plomb et qui semblait prêt à tuer, vraiment ce môme lui échappait, il ne comprenait pas, il ne le comprenait pas. Pourquoi ça l'énervait d'ailleurs ? Il était énervé d'être énervé juste parce qu'il ne saisissait pas le raisonnement de Naruto. Il s'en foutait bordel ! Depuis quand il s'occupait des autres... Depuis quand il laissait une personne s'introduire comme ça dans ses pensés et surtout réussir à le déstabiliser au point qu'il ne lui montre pas sa supériorité ? Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, il fallait qu'il soit fort, surtout pas se laisser embobiner par tous ces êtres humains qui l'écoeurait avec leurs jolies mots préfabriqués « amitié, amour, liberté, confiance » et surtout le pire de tous « fraternité » !

- Ah laissez moi vomir !

Chacun pour soi, et puis c'est tout. Après avoir finit son plat, il fuma une clope et se prépara pour aller en cours.

- Alors Naruto, tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ?

- Ouais, pleins ! Les gens de la fac ils sont tous super sympa ! Bon ils hurlent un peu parfois quand je passe leur soutirer leur cigarette, surtout au début… Maintenant ils ont l'habitude.

- Je vois, comme au lycée, à la fin tout le monde éteignait sa clope à ton passage !

- Ehé !

- Alors ça te plaît, c'est chouette !

- Oui, sauf que c'est dur, que je ne comprends pas grand-chose !

- Pourquoi est ce que tu es allé à la fac si tu trouves ça trop difficile pour toi ?

- Hum… Secret ! Lui dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Sakura se mit à rire. Naruto regarda sa montre :

- Bon ben je vais devoir te laisser, le temps que je remonte et il sera presque l'heure d'aller en cours !

- Dit ! Je peux te raccompagner ? J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemble ton campus

- Bof ! Sûrement le même que le tien tu sais !

- Mais quand même

- Fait comme tu veux Sakura.

Ils allèrent donc à la fac de Naruto tous les deux. La jeune fille l'accompagna jusque devant la classe, près de la porte se tenait un beau brun qui avait l'air mystérieux, il était super craquant. Elle tomba immédiatement sous le charme. Elle choppa le col de Naruto et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Eh ! Naruto, il est mignon lui, tu le connais ? Tu me le présentes ?

- Pff ! C'est un pauvre type, il s'appelle Sasuke, on ferait mieux de le laisser bouder dans son coin si tu veux mon avis.

Mais Sakura enclencha un regard trop mignon tout brillant, le genre de regard auquel personne ne peut résister, surtout pas Naruto.

- Bon viens, je vais te présenter, mais je t'aurai prévenu, c'est un asocial qui préfère taper qu'avoir une discussion normale.

La jeune fille le suivit jusque près du brun.

- Eh Sasuke, je voulais te présenter ma meilleure amie : Sakura !

Qu'est ce qu'il avait ce gars ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui présentait sa meilleure amie ? Non mais de pire en pire. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

Sakura prit son plus grand sourire :

- Salut, Sasuke-kun ! Enchantée de te connaître.

- Hmpf !

Mais ce n'était pas ce genre de réponse froide qui déstabilisait Sakura.

- Alors comme ça tu es à la fac avec mon petit Naruto. J'espère qu'il se tient correctement, parce qu'au lycée il était plutôt du genre à dormir en cours et ronflé, ou parfois s'énervé tout fort contre le prof en se mettant debout sur la table.

- Eh ! Sakura, tu n'es pas obligé de lui raconter tout ça !

- Bah quoi ? Faut bien que je lui donne le droit de te ficher une tarte quand tu fais trop ton malin.

- Mais euh… De toute façon Sakura, au niveau des tartes dans la figure, tu es imbattable, il arrivera jamais à te rattraper.

Sakura pour toute réponse lui cogna le derrière de la tête :

- Aieuh ! Tu vois bien, qu'est ce que je disais ?

Sasuke les regardait se demandant s'il n'était pas entrain de rêver. Ses deux fous étaient entrain de parler entre eux et de l'intégrer à part entière dans la conversation. La jeune fille semblait aussi excitée que le sale môme, il comprenait pourquoi ils étaient meilleurs amis. Les élèves s'entassaient bientôt dans le couloir et le prof ne tarda plus à arriver. Il allait s'engouffrer dans la salle, quand une main le retint par la manche :

- Eh Sasuke-kun, heureuse d'avoir put faire ta connaissance… Et puis prend bien soin de Naruto. Salut !

Ensuite elle fit la bise à son meilleur ami avant de partir en faisant de gros au revoir de la main de loin. Sasuke resta un instant planté là sans pouvoir faire un geste, il rêvait où cette meuf lui avait demandé de prendre soin de Naruto ? C'était certain, cette fille ne savait mais alors pas du tout à qui elle s'adressait. Prendre soin d'un chieur pareil ? Plutôt mourir. Il préférait plutôt le coincé dans un coin et lui faire sa fête de manière à que plus jamais il ne s'approche de lui.

- Sasuke, tu vas rester longtemps planté là, où tu vas te décider à rentrer ? C'est Sakura qui t'a fait cet effet ? Dit le tout de suite, elle en sera ravie

Oui voilà lui faire sa fête pour que plus jamais il n'entende ce genre de remarque chiante et stupide. Il rentra en classe.

Les deux heures passèrent assez vite. Sasuke, une fois dehors, sortit une clope qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'approcher de sa bouche que déjà elle avait disparu d'entre ses doigts.

- Naruto, tu fais vraiment chier !

- De toute façon à quoi ça te sert de fumer ?

- A pas tout démolir sombre crétin, viens sortons de la fac que je te refasse le portrait

- Ok ! Je te suis.

Sasuke était certain d'avoir mal entendu. Il continua son chemin en ignorant royalement Naruto, mais ce dernier le suivait vraiment. Une fois à l'extérieur de la fac le blond était toujours derrière lui avec son petit sourire de renard amusé qui semblait dire « la vie est belle ».

- Putain, mais t'es vraiment encore plus con que je le pensais, pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ?

- Bah… Tu m'as demandé de venir…

- Oui… Mais pour te démolir, normalement tu aurais dût rester cloîtré dans la fac trois heures de temps complètement mort de trouille persuadé que je me cache derrière chaque mur.

- Oh ? Pourquoi j'aurais dût faire ça ?

- Mais parce que… C'est ce qu'aurait fait tout être humain normal qui a un tant soit peu envie de vivre… Ah ! C'est peut-être ça en fait, tu as des tendances suicidaires…

- Non pas du tout !

- Pourtant c'est pas parce que je t'ai déjà tabasser une fois que je ne vais pas recommencer

- Bah recommence si ça te chante, je ne vois pas bien pourquoi je devrais avoir peur de toi pour autant.

Bon il était clair que Naruto devait être assez lent d'esprit. Sasuke le plaqua contre un mur (dit donc il le plaque souvent contre un mur, il a des instincts vicieux, je le savais)

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fuis pas comme tous les autres ? Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

- Bah t'as vraiment rien d'effrayant ! Même Sakura te trouve tout à fait adorable, irrésistible, mystérieux. J'ai eut beau lui dire que t'étais qu'un pauvre type, je crois qu'elle a totalement craqué sur toi.

- Je me fous de cette fille, je parle de toi. Tu n'as pas peur de te faire tabasser, tu ne m'évites pas, tu continues à me faire chier alors que tu sais que je te démonte quand je veux. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… Je suppose que c'est une bonne question ! En fait je veux pas vraiment te faire chier… Quoi que, comme t'es un pauvre gars, ça m'amuse… Mais tu ne devrais pas fumer, c'est dangereux… Tu sais il y a des gens qui font de l'asthme et...

- Tu veux me dire que tu es prêt à risquer ta vie juste pour de pauvres asthmatiques ?

A cette phrase, Naruto réagit, il empoigna le tee shirt de Sasuke et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à hauteur de son visage :

- Oui ! Aussi longtemps que je vivrai je risquerai ma vie pour de pauvres asthmatiques comme tu dis, même si pour ça je dois avoir une réputation d'emmerdeur ou me faire tuer par un pauvre type à la sortie de la fac !

Sasuke déstabilisé par la réaction de Naruto se recula, pas parce qu'il avait peur, mais plutôt par surprise, c'était la première fois qu'un petit morveux osait lever la voix sur lui de cette manière.

- T'es vraiment bête, qu'est ce que ça va t'apporter ?

Le blond baissa la tête et lâcha Sasuke :

- Peut-être rien… Mais…

Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'une bande de jeune voyou (on dit racaille quand on est moderne caillera quand on est ultra moderne, je dois sortir des années moyenâgeuse moi) débarquèrent dans la ruelle.

- Eh ! Mais c'est Sasuke, salut mon pote !

Sasuke fusilla du regard celui qui avait osé l'appeler mon pote. Le gars préféra baisser les yeux.

- Sasuke, c'est qui eux tu les connais ?

- Non pas du tout !

Et c'était l'entière vérité, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une bande d'inconnu qui avait envie de jouer à des jeux dangereux lui proposait de faire partie du groupe.

- Sasuke, t'es archi connu sur le campus, surtout à cause de ta réputation « je frappe, donc je suis », ça te dirait de faire partit de la bande ?

Tiens, qu'est ce qu'il disait ?

- Qu'est ce que j'aurais envie de foutre avec des petits merdeux dans votre genre, retournez dans les jupes de votre mère, barrez vous.

Le groupe de petit merdeux sembla prendre la mouche et chacun des membres sortit une arme. Celui qui semblait être le chef avait un flingue, les autres des couteaux. Bon en clair, Sasuke décida de la fermer, de rentrer dans leur sale jeu, et de les mettre en pièce plus tard.

- Eh ! Vous savez que c'est interdit les armes, pour qui vous vous prenez ? Vous êtes vraiment des petits cons qui pensent avoir tous les droits juste parce que vous avez un joujou dans la poche ?

C'était sans compter à la grande gueule de Naruto.

- Putain Naruto, ça t'arrive de réfléchir avant de parler, la ferme !

- Mais…

Le brun jugea plus prudent de poser sa main sur sa bouche :

- Eh c'est qui ce morveux, comment il nous a causé ? (comment tu causes d'jeunz toi)

- Je ne savais pas que Sasuke était du genre à avoir un ami.

Lui son ami ? Qu'on le laisse rire. Il le détestait, il était chiant, se mêlait de tout, lui présentait une meilleure amie aussi dingue que lui, il était franchement stressant, ce n'était pas son ami, juste un sale gosse qu'il avait envie de massacrer au plus tôt.

- Bon les mecs qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Finalement Sasuke est plutôt décevant, je croyais que c'était un dur à cuire, mais là il est plutôt ramolli.

Ne pas s'énerver, ils ont des armes, rester calme… Le blond lui mordit la main, il la retira aussitôt, grave erreur :

- Petits cons, ça vous amuse de semer la terreur comme ça ? Mais vous savez quoi je n'ai pas peur du tout de vous. Vous n'êtes que des pauvres types qui feraient pitié même à une horde de mouche à merde, et en plus vous êtes moche.

A partir de là tout alla assez vite. Bien décidé à faire preuve d'autorité, le chef de la bande de pauvres types, enleva la sécurité de son arme et tira trois fois sans aucunes hésitations.

Sasuke était très loin d'être du genre impulsif. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il fit une chose aussi stupide ? Alors qu'il détestait Naruto, alors qu'il rêvait justement de s'en débarrasser, alors que cette petite teigne était tout le temps entrain de le faire chier… Pourquoi est ce qu'il se mit devant lui pour prendre les balles à sa place ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait protégé ? Bordel mais pourquoi ?

Le chef se rendant compte qu'il venait de faire une connerie comme celle de tirer sur quelqu'un, décida que le mieux à faire était de se barrer lui et son équipe.

Sasuke s'affala par terre, Naruto le rattrapa (bon pour faire simple imaginez vous la scène avec Haku ).

- Eh Sasuke, t'es con, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- J'en sais rien… Putain et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu leur as parlé comme ça ? Bordel… Ma parole tu tiens vraiment à mourir…

- Attend ta gueule, je t'ai jamais demandé de me protéger !

- Je te déteste, j'aurais dût te laisser… Recevoir ses balles…

- Moi aussi je te déteste ! Bon viens on va pas rester là à discuter, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Naruto le souleva, Sasuke n'aima mais alors pas du tout ça, il se sentait en position de faiblesse, il eut envie de se secouer et de marcher tout seul… Mais il était blessé et évitait plutôt de se remuer parce que c'était assez douloureux. Le blond l'emmena jusqu'à l'hôpital qui n'était pas loin de la fac (ils avaient tout prévu, avec ces sales mômes…). Sasuke fut emporté immédiatement, en attendant Naruto eut le droit aux questions :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Euh… En fait je me faisais agresser par des gens, et lui a voulu me défendre… Alors les autres se sont fâchés et lui ont tiré dessus.

C'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais qu'importe, il allait pas dire « une bande de pauvres types voulaient que Sasuke fassent partit de leur groupe et nous ont menacés avec des flingues, je me suis énervé, y en a un qu'a tiré et le brun m'a protégé » pff, les médecins n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ça.

- Il est de votre famille ?

- Non

- Un ami ?

- Oui.

- D'accord, est ce que vous connaissez un membre de sa famille qu'on puisse les prévenir ?

Naruto se tordit les mains :

- Euh à vrai dire…

A suivre…

Sasuke : Naruto t'es vraiment lourd, ça t'arrive de fermer ta bouche parfois ?

Naruto : mais euuuuh, j'me suis juste énervé parce que ces petits minables avaient des armes

Sasuke : ouais ben en attendant c'est moi qui me suis pris toutes les balles ! Pff !

L'autatrice : t'en fait pas je veux bien jouer l'infirmière et te soigner uhu

Sasuke : ça ira, j'ai déjà Naruto !


	3. la ressemblance

**Titre :** Apprendre à vivre

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Même s'ils sont dans notre monde pour cette fic, ils ne sont hélas pas plus à moi…

**Résumé :** Sasuke est à l'hôpital, Naruto lui rend visite !

**Couple : **Sasunaru éhéhéhéhéhé !

**Note : **Et bien c'est souvent que Sasuke et Naruto vont au collège, au lycée, à la fac… J'ai voulu essayer de les coller dans notre monde (une nouvelle fois) et euh voilà ce que ça a donné, c'est une des fics que je préfère dans celles que j'ai écris alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Note 2 :** mes commentaires entre parenthèse, faites pas attention aux fautes.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Pandanoux :** oui il est bien mon scénar éhéhéhé (narcissique uhu) ! Pourquoi écrase-t'il toutes les cigarettes ? THE question ! et bien un bout de réponse ici ! (petit bout de réponse je dirais) ! Naruchou n'est pas vraiment un emmerdeur enfin si des fois quand même un petit peu…

**Hlo :** bah les disputes sont une forme de rapprochement éhé, et la haine et si proche de l'amour ! Et oui c'est un peu différent, mais ça me plait éhéhéhé (encore narcissique) ! bref voilà la suite !

**Yumiko :** ouais hof sasuke a bastonné naruchou, mais ce dernier ne s'en souviens déjà plus éhéhéhéhé ! Et oui sakuchounette est la meilleure amie de naruto, et elle a un bon rôle dans cette fic (sakura : pour une fois) ! et t'as raison lasurvolte powaaaa (encore encore narcissique, trois messages, trois fois narcissique… hummmm)

**LM :** et bien est ce que sasuke n'a plus ses parents ? Réponse dans cet épisode ! 13 chapitres sont prévus éhéhéhé (si je ne me trompe pas) ! La fic que j'ai écrite que je préfère, ben c'est celle là à vrai dire , elle me plaît énormément et je suis contente qu'elle plaise également aux lecteurs ! Et continue à poser des questions, j'essaierai d'y répondre en mesure du possible !

**Buzame :** bof, sasuke s'est pas vraiment fait tirer dessus, il s'est juste mis devant celui qui allait se faire tiré dessus ! Et pourquoi naruchou n'aime pas la fumée ? Hum, réponse dans plusieurs épisodes, mais un petit bout ici.

**Tsuzu :** bah il est pas si con, il a sauvé la vie de Naruto (et pour de vrai, ceci sera démontré dans plusieurs épisodes) ! Enfin Naruto a du mal à se taire, il est du genre à bien aimer la ramener, pi il faut pas l'énerver. Pour les problèmes psychologiques ? Je dirais oui c'est sûrement ça… En tout cas y a un mini bout d'explication ici, mais bon… Ce sera plus vu en détail dans d'autres épisodes. Mais il ne fumait pas au lit (ni ailleurs d'ailleurs lol) ! Et donc voilà la suite éhé !

**Lady Sam :** oui c'est beau l'amour, surtout entre ces deux là éhéhéhéhé ! Sinon merci pour tous les compliments !

**Yoshiko-sama :** youpi youpi voilà la suiteuuuuuuh ! vite saute sur ton ordi pour la lire ! lol ! Mais ne t'en fais pas pour sakura va (elle a un bon rôle dans cette histoire, et je l'adooooore ) ! Et le petit sasunaru est un peu plus grand qu'on peut le penser !

* * *

Sasuke avait été endormit pour l'opération et ouvrait maintenant les yeux dans une chambre d'hôpital où le médecin arriva avec une tonne de petites annonces. Heureusement les balles n'avaient touchés aucun point vital et il était maintenant hors de danger. Enfin sauf qu'il avait un bras dans le plâtre, le bide salement amoché et surtout un genoux en moins (aiiieuuuh), alors il lui avait annoncé une bonne nouvelle, pendant quelques temps il ferait de la chaise roulante et après de la rééducation. Putain, chienne de vie. Et tout ça à cause d'une tête blonde qu'il détestait. Quand le médecin quitta sa chambre, il essaya de chopper son paquet de clope dans son sac qui était posé sur la table. Il tendit le bras, réussit à chopper la lanière de son sac, le tira jusqu'à lui et sortit son paquet. Il en mit une dans sa bouche prêt à l'allumer avec le briquet qu'il venait également de récupérer mais il n'en eut pas le temps, Naruto déboulait dans la chambre lui prenait sa cigarette, son paquet et même son briquet.

- File moi ça, il m'en faut une là tout de suite maintenant.

- Non ! On est dans un hôpital ! Tu peux bien t'en passer quelques temps ?

- Laisse moi réfléchir… NON ! File m'en une ! Naruto s'il te plait

- Si t'en est rendu à me dire s'il te plait c'est que tu dois être vraiment en manque

- Oui !

- Bah tant pis pour toi, t'avais qu'à pas commencer. Je ne te laisserai pas fumer, surtout pas ici, il y a des gens qui ont des santés fragiles et…

- Aha, encore cette histoire. Je suis sûr qu'en fait c'est toi qui es asthmatique et que tu fais chier tout le monde juste pour ton propre bonheur

Naruto se mit à rire doucement, mais pas un rire heureux, non, plutôt un rire triste :

- Non ! Je ne suis pas asthmatique… Mais mon frère l'était…

- L'était ?

- Il est mort à cause de la cigarette…

- Il fumait ?

- Pas lui…

- Oh ! Ok ! Alors tu fais tout ça à cause d'un frère mort à cause de la clope, humm ! T'es qu'un pauvre abruti, tu fais ça à cause de ce que vous appelez « l'amour fraternel », pff, laisse moi rire !

Sasuke rigola méchamment, Naruto releva les yeux, il n'avait pas perdu son sourire mais on pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il était furieux :

- Tu sais Sasuke, l'amour fraternel ça existe, prend pas ton cas pour une généralité, c'est parce que ton frère est un connard que tu dois… Euh oups !

Naruto mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour signifier qu'il était allé trop loin.

Le brun fit pause dans sa tête. Comment le blond pouvait-il être au courant qu'il avait un frère, comment pouvait-il savoir que c'était un connard ? …

- Naruto, qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- Rien, oublie !

- Non attend, j'ai très bien entendue, tu me dois des explications là !

- Bah écoute, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais t'expliquer hein ? L'histoire de la famille Uchiwa ils en ont parlé pendant des semaines dans les journaux, normal que je sois au courant…

- Ca fait dix ans… Me dis pas qu'à huit ans tu t'intéressais aux journaux ? Et puis même, tu aurais dût oublier. Personne ne s'en souvient…

- Bah moi si !

- Tu le savais depuis tout ce temps et tu ne me l'as jamais dit

- T'es un rigolo toi, tu me voyais venir vers toi « oh tient mais t'es le petit frère de celui qui a tué toute sa famille sauf toi bien sûr »

- …

- Ah ! Peut-être que tu voulais que j'agisse par pitié pour toi « oh mon pauvre petit chou, je vais prendre bien soin de toi, je te le promet » !

- Va crever !

- C'est ça… Bon oui je le savais, j'en ai parlé à personne, et ne t'inquiète pas ça m'empêche pas de te détester ou de te soutirer tes clopes. Mais ce n'est pas parce que ton frère a fait ça, que tu dois détester tous les frères de la terre… Le mien était… Il était différent…

Sasuke regardait Naruto, ce dernier semblait très loin ailleurs, comme perdu il y a des années de ça, il souriait, mais c'était un sourire nostalgique. Puis il sembla revenir à la réalité :

- Oh oui, et les médecins m'ont demandé des précisions sur ta famille…Euh j'ai un peu mentit en racontant qu'on était allé à l'orphelinat ensemble et que tu étais mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on était tout petit…

- Merci…

- Wouuuuuh ! Tu as dit merci, attend la prochaine fois que tu prévois de me dire s'il te plaît et merci dans la même heure tu me préviens que j'emmène mon magnétophone pour t'enregistrer.

- Pff ! Je disais juste ça parce que tu n'as rien dit… Alors que tu savais tout…

- Ca ne me regarde pas après tout ! Bon je t'ai emmené des fruits, tu veux que je t'épluche une pomme ?

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

- Bah tu m'as en quelque sorte sauvé, même si je t'avais rien demandé, je vais m'occuper de toi, je te dois bien ça, non ?

- Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide barre toi, fiche moi la paix, et rend moi mes clopes.

- Pff ! Bon ben puisque je ne suis pas le bienvenu je m'en vais aujourd'hui Mais soit sûr que demain je reviendrai ! Ah oui et puis je garde ça !

C'est ainsi que Naruto quitta la chambre de Sasuke avec son paquet de clope. Le brun maudit tous les dieux de la terre d'être blessé et de ne pas pouvoir lui courir après pour récupérer ses cigarettes. Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il donnerait pas juste pour une latte, juste une, rien qu'une toute petite de rien du tout. Enfin il donnerait tout, sauf accepté de s'abaisser devant le blond, alors tant pis pour la cigarette… Le soir il mangea avec difficulté la bouffe qu'on lui donna, en plus d'être moche c'était mauvais. Toujours plus en manque de clope il regretta de pas avoir perdu sa fierté devant le gosse blond pour juste une latte. (Comme quoi la cigarette ça vous fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi)

Le lendemain quand Naruto arriva, il avait changé d'avis, hors de question de se rabaisser devant ce môme même pour une clope, il attendrait de sortir pour fumer dix milles paquets et se rattraper.

- Tiens je t'ai emmené les cours, euh… En fait je les ai piqué à quelqu'un pour les photocopier pour toi, parce que moi je me suis endormis… Ahahaha !

- Hm

Il prit les feuilles que lui donna Naruto.

- Alors ça va bien aujourd'hui ?

- …

- Ok ! J'ai vu ton médecin, il m'a dit que tu pourrais sortir dans un mois. En attendant tu vas pouvoir te reposer.

- …

Naruto continua à parler dans le vent, Sasuke l'écoutant d'une oreille mais ne répondant jamais. Il finit assez vite par oublier la présence du blond et partir tout au fond de ses pensés, tellement qu'il ne remarqua même pas que le blond ne parlait plus. Naruto l'observait, il voyait bien que le brun était perdu très loin ailleurs, il connaissait ça, il savait ce que c'était de se perdre dans les méandres de souvenirs, pour revenir à la réalité toujours plus triste ou seul. Des fois on pouvait se perdre comme ça juste quelques secondes mais parfois ça durait des heures et des heures. Le blond resta donc silencieusement assit à côté de du lit de Sasuke, attendant que ce dernier émerge. Il passa le reste du temps à le regarder fixement, il avait toujours ce visage froid et distant dans le style «ne pas approcher, chien méchant ». Une expression qui lui en rappelait une autre. Sans s'en rendre compte il murmura :

- Pourquoi est ce que tu lui ressembles autant ?

Sasuke sembla revenir de son voyage au fond de sa tête et se tourna vers Naruto :

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

Le blond sursauta, puis fit style de rien et rigola bêtement :

- Oh rien rien !

- Je ressemble à qui ?

- Personne, je me parlais à moi-même, j'étais complètement perdu dans mes pensés, ahahahaha !

Sasuke eut un regard suspicieux, mais le blond continua de rire :

- Bon je pense que je vais te laisser, hein, ahahaha ! Bye, à demain.

Et Naruto partit sans autre forme d'explication tout en se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir pensé à voix haute. Sasuke resta tout seul dans la chambre vide, il se demandait ce que Naruto avait voulu dire… Oh et puis il s'en foutait, il essaya de dormir pour passer le temps.

Naruto passa tous les jours pendant le mois. Pas une fois il ne vint pas. En général ça se passait un peu toujours de la même manière : il apportait des nouvelles copies de cours et se mettait à raconter des choses et d'autres pendant que Sasuke l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite en regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le brun remarqua que Naruto ne parlait quasiment jamais de lui et s'il le faisait c'était juste pour dire « je me suis encore endormis » ou « j'ai vu Sakura elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles ». Le reste du temps il parlait des autres et de choses insignifiantes qui ressemblaient peut-être un peu au conversation de bar sans intérêt. Après tout il avait bien le droit… Sasuke non plus ne parlait jamais de lui, enfin lui il ne parlait jamais. Mais il attendait impatiemment sans vouloir l'admettre le moment où Naruto arriverait dans sa chambre et lui parlerait. Le reste du temps il s'ennuyait ou révisait ses cours, des fois il priait pour qu'un paquet de cigarette tombe du ciel, mais de moins en moins. Et puis un jour il eut enfin le droit de partir. On prépara sa chaise roulante, on l'installa dedans et il attendit dans le couloir que Naruto vienne le chercher. Quand le blondinet arriva il le poussa dehors avec un grand sourire :

- Et voilà, tu es libre !

Naruto le poussa pendant quelques temps en silence :

- Dit Sasuke, tu habites où ? Tu veux sûrement que je te ramène chez toi…

C'est là que le brun réagit. Il se sentit soudain dépendant et était bien prêt à ne pas se laisser faire.

- Non attend ! Maintenant c'est bon je peux me débrouiller tout seul, fiche moi la paix.

- Tu es sûr ? Je te signal que tu as un bras dans le plâtre…

- Oui, maintenant ADIEU !

Naruto décida que le mieux à faire était de l'abandonner là à sa fierté stupide. Sasuke alors essaya de tourner avec sa main valide la roue de sa chaise, mais c'était une aventure bien difficile et il n'avança pas d'un mètre en un quart d'heure. Peu à peu il commença à regretter d'avoir envoyer chier Naruto, puis essaya de se reprendre : il ne devait dépendre de personne c'était une marque de faiblesse, il devait être fort quoi que ça coûte, un point c'est tout. Mais la vérité était là, il était incapable de se déplacer tout seul. Il continua quand même de s'acharner avec sa chaise, avant de se casser la figure… Alors Naruto réapparut :

- Ben tiens t'es toujours là ? Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ?

- Fiche moi la paix !

- Ok ! Ok !

Naruto repartit le laissant seul sur le sol. Sasuke se traîna lamentablement jusque sur son siège essayant de se remettre dessus, heureusement qu'il était dans un coin où personne ne passait, personne ne voyait son air lamentable comme ça. Une fois à nouveau sur son siège il reprit quelques instants son souffle et recommença à essayer de tourner sa maudite roue. Au bout de trois quarts d'heures il ne s'avouait encore pas vaincu. Au bout d'une heure et demi il commençait à fatigué, finalement au bout de trois heures il abandonna, c'est ainsi que Naruto repassa :

- Tu acceptes mon aide maintenant ?

Le brun resta silencieux, Naruto le prit pour un oui et recommença à la pousser doucement.

- Tu sais Sasuke, tu devrais juste accepter l'aide qu'on te donne parfois…

- …

- Je sais que tu es fier, que tu préfères peut-être mourir que t'avouer vaincu, mais dans ce monde tu découvriras que tu ne peux pas toujours faire tout tout seul. Les gens sont là pour ça, parfois tu devrais juste les laisser faire pour toi…

- Pff ! Ce sont les faibles qui agissent comme ça.

- Il n'y a rien de mal à parfois être faible…

- Si ! Je dois être fort !

- Je me demande bien ce que ça t'apportera, mais je suppose que je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, c'est pas grave… Dit moi alors, où habites-tu ?

- C'est bon continue tout droit on est dans la bonne direction.

- Oulà, tu me donnes le chemin bien facilement, tu acceptes ta défaite ?

- La ferme !

Naruto se mit à rire, Sasuke se sentit tout à coup un peu mieux, même s'il était dépendant de quelqu'un, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le blond ne réagissait pas avec pitié. Il ne faisait pas ça « mon pauvre je te plains, tu n'as pas dût avoir la vie facile » ou encore « ça doit pas être facile la chaise roulante ». Non il ne le faisait pas pour ces raisons stupides… Parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il le détestait malgré son passé à plaindre, jamais il n'avait agit avec pitié. La preuve en était qu'il l'avait même abandonné à son triste sort quand Sasuke lui avait demandé, ne l'avait pas aidé à se relever quand il l'avait envoyé chier… Naruto semblait agir pour ses propres raisons, pas par compassion… Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Sasuke. Le brun lui passa les clés, la serrure étant trop haute pour lui. Quand Naruto ouvrit la porte il s'extasia :

- La vache, il est super grand ton appart', comparé au mien… Bon sang mais y a combien de pièce ?

Et tout en poussant Sasuke à l'intérieur il commentait toutes les choses qu'il voyait. Pourtant y avait rien à voir, cet appart était vide, aussi vide que lui. Où est ce que Naruto pouvait y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant ? Peuh, sûrement dans la richesse, c'était tout, et encore une fois il se trompait :

- C'est mignon chez toi, ça manque juste de personnalité, mais ça me plaît, surtout à cause des fenêtres, il y a cette forme de clarté… On dirait que le soleil s'est installé chez toi dans le canapé… Ca donne envie d'y rester…

Il l'avait prit pour cette raison. Pourquoi est-ce que Naruto voyait toujours les choses d'une autre manière ? Il n'avait jamais emmené personne dans son appartement, mais il était sûr que les autres n'y auraient vu que la richesse.

- Eh Sasuke, je te dépose où ?

- Devant la télé

- Ok !

Naruto l'emmena donc jusque devant sa télévision. Il fit les gros yeux en voyant le cendrier sur la table basse. Il le prit dans sa main et comme manipulé par une autre force il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'y jeta.

- Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Imagine qu'il y est quelqu'un en bas ? Et puis c'était MON cendrier bordel !

- Maintenant que tu n'en as plus, tu n'as plus qu'à arrêter de fumer

- Cause toujours. Bon maintenant tu peux te barrer.

- Je pense plutôt que je vais m'installer ici

Sasuke s'étrangla, toussa comme un malade sur le point de mourir et reprit doucement :

- Barre toi…

- Tu vas pouvoir cuisiner tout seul ? Te coucher tout seul ? Te balader tout seul ? Aller faire tes courses tout seul ?

- Rien à foutre, c'est hors de question que tu t'installes ! Je te signale que je suis censé te démolir quand je serai rétablit

- Tu ne le feras pas

Naruto le dit avec tant de conviction dans la voix que Sasuke se trouva encore prit au dépourvu.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu m'as sauvé Sasuke, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à le faire… Mais la vérité est là, tu l'as fait, ça signifie donc deux choses : la première c'est que si tu voulais vraiment me démolir tu n'aurais jamais fait ça et la deuxième que tu ne me déteste pas autant que tu veux bien me le faire croire…

- Je te déteste petit merdeux, impossible que tu restes chez moi.

- En es-tu sûr ? Je me ferai tout petit t'inquiète pas, je serai juste un fantôme chez toi pour t'aider le plus possible…

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- Eh bien… En fait… Je… Tu…

- Quoi ? Accouche !

Naruto s'assit par terre à côté de la chaise de Sasuke.

- Y a un canapé si tu veux

- Hum…

- Eh morveux, je te signale que si tu me donnes pas une bonne raison je te fous dehors à coup de chaise.

- Alors si je te donne une bonne raison tu me laisse rester pour t'aider ?

Argh ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il y avait pleins d'espoir dans sa voix ? Pourquoi ce môme tenait tant que ça à l'aider ?

- On verra la raison… D'abord je croyais que tu me détestais…

- Oui ! Je te détestais… Mais tu m'as sauvé et j'ai passé un mois à venir te voir à l'hôpital, tu crois vraiment que je pourrais continuer à te détester avec ça ?

- Oui ! Moi je continue à te détester, alors abrège et donne moi ta raison.

- Je trouve que tu ressembles à mon frère, voilà !

- Quoi ?

- Pas physiquement… Mais il était comme toi… Il voulait à tout prix devenir fort, ne jamais dépendre des gens, il jouait son dur à cuire en tapant les gens et en causant après… Quand je l'ai rencontré il était comme ça…

- Minute, c'était ton frère, comment ça se fait que tu l'ais rencontré ?

- …

- Naruto ?

- Tu voulais une raison, je t'en ai donné une, alors ?

Sasuke soupira. Il avait demandé des précisions au morveux, parce que tout à coup il s'était intéressé à son histoire. Il… Peut-être que de ressembler au frère de cet ahuri lui avait fait quelque chose au fond. En même temps il n'avait jamais eut de vrai frère, en tout cas le sien il n'y croyait plus.

- Ok, tu peux rester, mais je te jure que t'as intérêt à te faire tout petit !

Naruto sourit à pleines dents :

- Bien monsieur !

Et comme pour prouver qu'il en était capable il sortit de la pièce, pour réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard :

- J'ai enfin trouvé ta cuisine, tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ?

- …

- Bon alors ça sera ramen !

Et Naruto re-disparut. Mais il réapparut encore quelques minutes plus tard :

- J'ai fouillé partout, t'as rien dans tes frigos, mais tu bouffes quoi d'habitude ? Des clopes ?

- Si on veut, je mange très peu, maintenant fout moi la paix.

- Ok !

Naruto savait qu'il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire et il le fit. Il prit dans son sac son portefeuille et sortit faire les courses.

Quand il revint une demi heure plus tard, il se dirigea directement vers le salon pour prévenir Sasuke :

- Eh Sas…

Il s'arrêta, remarquant que le brun s'était endormit. Il sourit comme une maman le ferait devant son gamin. C'est vrai que Sasuke s'était battu tout l'après midi pour essayer de faire bouger sa chaise, ce qu'il n'avait pas réussit à faire… Mais au moins il avait finit par accepter de l'aide, et puis il avait même bien voulu que Naruto reste… Ok ! Il avait dût lui dire quelque chose en échange… Le blond se mordit les lèvres, regrettant un peu son geste, peut-être aurait-il juste dût le laisser se débrouiller. Puis un sourire lui revint en mémoire, une petite tête rouge, une promesse stupide… Non, il avait fait le bon choix. Il partit préparer le repas. Et les mauvaises langues qui pensent que Naruto cuisina des ramens se trompent complètement, même si c'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire à la base. A la place il fit du riz et des légumes, il en mit dans deux assiettes et en apporta une au brun. Ce dernier dormait toujours, il lui pinça la joue pour le réveiller et failli se recevoir un bras emplâtré dans la tête.

- Tiens ! Je t'ai fais à manger

- Hm

Le brun prit l'assiette et mangea avec sa main valide. Naruto lui à côté engloutit tout en moins de deux.

- Abruti, tu devrais pas manger aussi vite !

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé ?

- …

Bordel mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe de cette petite teigne de Naruto. Qu'est ce que ce mec lui avait fait ? Il était juste venu le voir tous les jours pendant un mois, l'aidait mais ne montrait pas de compassion, lui disait « tu ressembles à mon frère », lui préparait à bouffer, s'occupait de lui… Et ça le chamboulait… Il avait un jour tabasser ce gars, il lui avait juré de le démolir… Et ce même gars n'avait jamais eut un seul instant peur, ne lui avait jamais réclamé des comptes, ne lui avait jamais demandé d'explication, n'avait jamais agit par rapport à ce qu'il avait vécu…

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'au fond il aimait ça. Depuis dix ans, il n'avait jamais plus connu quelqu'un qui agissait comme ça. Depuis dix ans les gens s'étaient occupés de lui juste par pitié ou peut-être par peur. Mais jamais juste pour lui-même. Et depuis qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était, les gens ne l'approchaient plus par crainte, personne n'osait jamais lui tenir tête, personne ne venait le revoir après une castagne, personne ne l'aidait…

Ce môme débarquait dans sa vie et tout à coup… Il y avait quelque chose qui était entrain de changer en lui, il le voyait, il le sentait, c'était insignifiant mais ça ne demandait qu'à prendre de l'ampleur… Quelque chose qui lui soufflait doucement « laisse toi être dépendant, pour une fois ». Non il ne fallait pas, surtout pas, jamais, il devait être fort, pour ne plus jamais une fois dans sa vie se laisser écraser par quelqu'un. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, alors il cassa l'assiette sur sa chaise sans finir de manger. Naruto le regarda faire presque ébahit par son geste. Sasuke garda le bout coupant dans sa main et l'approcha doucement de la nuque de Naruto :

- Tu as conscience que je pourrais te tuer là tout de suite si je le voulais ?

Naruto sourit tristement :

- Je suis désolé, je vais ramasser, et je vais disparaître… Je n'aurais jamais dût croire que je pouvais t'aider…

Sasuke perdit consistance, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'excusait maintenant ? Il rapprocha le bout coupant, Naruto aurait eut facile de se dégager, mais il ne bougeait pas et le regardait sans perdre son sourire.

- Je ne te comprends pas, je ne comprends rien chez toi. Soudain tu veux m'aider sans jamais avoir peur de moi, et puis tout à coup tu préfères partir juste parce que je te menace avec un bout d'assiette qu'il serait facile à éviter. Le pire c'est que tu t'excuses ! Mais t'es vraiment con ma parole ?

- Je n'ai pas peur d'un simple bout d'assiette, je n'ai aucune raison de l'éviter. Sasuke, si je suis désolé, si je me dis qu'il vaut mieux que je parte ce n'est pas parce que tu me fais peur… C'est parce que je ne peux pas t'aider si tu refuses toi-même d'être aidé. Je ne peux pas être présent pour toi si ça te brûle à l'intérieur et que tu choisis la force plutôt que de l'aide. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses te sortir le nez de ce trou, je ne peux rien faire pour toi… Il vaut mieux que je parte.

Sasuke lâcha le bout d'assiette et se retourna sans rien dire. Naruto ramassa doucement ce qu'il y avait par terre, nettoya la cuisine, puis retourna une dernière fois dans le salon pour voir le dos du brun et lui dire au revoir, ce dernier ne bougea pas et ne répondit pas. Alors Naruto baissa la tête, sans perdre son sourire, même s'il était triste et déçu, et commença à partir.

Sasuke pensait à toute vitesse coincé entre c'est mieux comme ça, et pauvre crétin comment tu vas faire maintenant pour aller te coucher ou tout simplement te déplacer ?

Décision difficile à prendre, Naruto était trop… On aurait dit qu'il disait toujours ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre… Il… Bon sang merde il l'avait menacé avec un bout d'assiette tranchant et l'autre était resté aussi calme que si il lui avait dit juste salut ça va ? Il respectait ses choix jusqu'au bout. Bon sang, est-ce qu'une telle personne pouvait vraiment exister sur cette planète ? Il aurait voulu avoir un frère comme ça :

- Naruto !

Il ne l'avait pas crié, mais le blond qui était déjà prêt de la porte d'entrer avait quand même entendu. Il n'eut pas besoin d'autre chose, il avait comprit. Il revint dans le salon, prit la chaise de Sasuke et le poussa jusque dans sa chambre (qu'il avait eut le temps de trouver en cherchant la cuisine ). Il l'aida à s'installer dans son lit et le borda en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Puis il éteignit la lumière en lui disant bonne nuit, et il alla s'installer dans le fauteuil ou il s'endormit tout de suite. Le brun mit plus de temps, complètement perdu par tous ses évènements il commençait à se poser de plus en plus de questions, Naruto le déstabilisait toujours plus à chaque instant et quelque chose lui creusait de plus en plus la tête, c'est qu'en fait… Il ne savait rien du tout de lui…

A suivre…

Sasuke : mais t'es malade sale folle, depuis quand je menacerais moi, mon petit naruto avec un misérable morceau d'assiette

L'autatrice : … Me dis pas ça alors que tu lui envoie sans pitié un chidori.

Naruto : et que tu te barres chez Orochimaru en me laissant à moitié mort.

L'autatrice : et qu'en plus quand il te retrouve t'es super méchant

Naruto : ouaip !

Sasuke : bon stop ! je suis vraiment si méchant que ça ?

Naruto : oui

L'autatrice : pas de doute là-dessus

Sasuke : pff

Naruto : mais je t'aime quand même

Sasuke : tant mieux

L'autatrice : moi aussi

Sasuke : toi j'm'en fout

L'autatrice en sifflotant : death fic… lalalalala

Sasuke : bah ouais c'est ça…

L'autatrice : fait gaffe ça te pend au bout du nez…

Sasuke : j'ai vachement peur

L'autatrice : cher lecteur je suis désolé de vous annoncez que dans la prochaine fic, Sasuke mourra dans d'atroce souffrance et qu'en plus il sera castré par mes soins…

Sasuke : ok ok c'est bon ! Je suis très content que tu m'aimes

L'autatrice : bah voilà c'était pas si compliqué éhéhéhé ! (et voilà comment je matte ces petits bishos uhu :p)


	4. la douche

**Titre :** Apprendre à vivre

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Même s'ils sont dans notre monde pour cette fic, ils ne sont hélas pas plus à moi…

**Résumé :** Sasuke retourne à la fac, Naruto fait un rêve triste.

**Couple : **Toujours sasunaru uhuhu

**Note : **Et bien c'est souvent que Sasuke et Naruto vont au collège, au lycée, à la fac… J'ai voulu essayer de les coller dans notre monde (une nouvelle fois) et euh voilà ce que ça a donné, c'est une des fics que je préfère dans celles que j'ai écris alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Note 2 :** mes commentaires entre parenthèse, faites pas attention aux fautes.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Sasuke Sarutobi :** éhéhéhéhéhé ! et oui Naruto taff … Et même dans cet épisode uhu

**Buzame :** bah voilà donc la suite éhé !

**Blackangel :** merci merci !

**LM :** éhéhé gagatise gagatise ! Profites en, les chapitres tristes arrivent à petit pas. Et oui j'ai déjà écris mes chapitres uhu !

**Yoshiko-sama :** bah petite tricheuse comme tu lis les chapitres que je t'envoie ! Donc tu sais ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, enfin j'attend tes comms ! biz

**Tsuzu :** la réponse sur le frère dans ce chapitre éhéhéhé ! Eh oui Sasuke fout la merde avec une assiette, mais ce qui est bien marrant c'est ce chapitre, il se rattrape un peu ! Enfin tu verras ! Bah Sakura fait des études de médecine, elle a pas prit le temps pour aller voir un total inconnu (elle ne l'a vu qu'une fois) ! Et puis bon Naruto s'est gardé Sasuke pour lui éhéhéhéhé (part dans ses délires nyahahaha) Et je garde Sakura pour autre chose (mais pas spécialement quelque chose de mauvais !)

**Pandanoux :** et bien tes questions obtiendront une fois de plus des réponses dans ce chapitre lool ! Et Sasuke commence à devenir un ami, avant un frère (et plus peut-être un jour éhéhéhéhé) !

**ingrid.94 :** merci

**Kajia :** le perso dont tu parles c'est tora dans complex ça me faisait marrer comme il attaquait tout le monde avec son pistolet à eau, d'ailleurs j'ai lu les deux premiers mangas quelques temps après avoir écrit ma fic et j'ai pensé à ça aussi lol ! Sinon, normal qu'ils tombent pas amoureux tout de suite, surtout vu le caractère de Sasuke, il faut un peu de temps quand même ! Et pour la réponse du frère… Et bien c'est dans ce chapitre !

**rim999 :** mirci éhé ! j'ai essayé de faire pleins de suspens dans cette fic… enfin bon ! Sinon bave bien éhé

* * *

Le matin arriva vite, Naruto prépara le petit déjeuner, Sasuke essaya encore une fois de se débrouiller tout seul, mais juste pour la forme. Puis le blond l'accompagna à la fac. Sasuke était très hésitant vis-à-vis des mots « y retourner ». Bon sang, il avait l'air de quoi là ? Devant le campus il stoppa la chaise avec sa main.

- Eh Sasuke, tu veux te coincer la main dans la roue ou quoi ?

- Je veux pas y aller !

Naruto explosa de rire.

- Oh ! Monsieur Uchiwa a peur de perdre sa réputation juste parce qu'il est dans une chaise roulante. T'inquiète donc pas pour ça, tout le monde a remarqué ton absence, les rumeurs sont allés bon train, alors je crois que ta réputation est déjà partit en live. Si tu veux je ferai ton chien de garde pour que personne ne t'approche.

- Hmpf !

- Allez viens va !

Le brun retira sa main, le blond poussa la chaise. C'était horrible, Sasuke avait l'impression que tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui. Euh… En fait ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Les gens regardaient bien le grand Sasuke être dans une chaise roulante, le bras dans le plâtre, poussé par l'emmerdeur de service : j'ai nommé Naruto. Je ne sais pas si vous vous imaginez à quel vitesse peut se propager une rumeur, mais celle là fut certainement la plus rapide du monde, en moins d'une demi heure tout le monde savait que Sasuke était de retour, qu'il était dans une chaise roulante… Et qu'apparemment il s'était même fait un pote. Et pour le coup du téléphone arabe : le mot pote se transforma assez vite en « meilleur ami ». Voilà comment en une matinée de fac Sasuke se retrouva avec un meilleur ami et comment tout à coup tout le monde le trouva drôlement sympathique, il avait l'air sûrement moins effrayant c'est sûr dans sa chaise roulante.

- Sasuke, regarde c'est cool, tout le monde t'adore.

Et soudainement les filles le trouvèrent vraiment mignon, en plus il paraissait aussi qu'il avait arrêté de fumer, alors les non-fumeurs se mirent aussi à l'adorer.

Il avait fallu à Sasuke un temps infini pour avoir sa réputation… Il avait seulement fallut une journée pour la détruire complètement et qu'il devienne l'idole de la fac…

C'était sûr il subissait une malédiction. Fin de la journée, il était épuisé, ne voulait plus jamais mettre un pied, ou dans ce cas une roue, au campus. Naruto lui s'était beaucoup amusé.

- Ah ! Vraiment chouette cette journée !

- Parle pour toi, petite teigne.

La petite teigne se mit à rire bêtement.

- Bon, tu veux travailler maintenant ou faire une pause ?

- Je vais bosser, ça va me changer les idées…

Naruto resta quelques instants planté là sans le pousser jusque vers son bureau.

- Alors ?

- Euh… Oui, oui bien sûr, je vais t'aider.

Il poussa Sasuke, l'aida à sortir ses affaires et pendant un instant fit une autre pause.

- Naruto, tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

Prit au dépourvu le blond sursauta :

- Euh… Non, non, rien, vraiment… Euh… Bon je te laisse tranquille, à tout à l'heure.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils :

- Tu veux de l'aide pour tes cours c'est ça ? Parce qu'avec tes trois neurones tu n'as rien compris.

- Euh… Oui…

- Bon sang, mais pourquoi un abruti comme toi va à la fac ?

- Ehé ! Sakura m'a posé la même question…

- Alors ?

- Secret ! Bon alors tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Pff ! Allez viens pauvre minable.

Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit à s'en fendre la bouche et il prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke. Ils travaillèrent dure, enfin surtout Naruto, parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Le brun s'imagina un instant complètement guérit entrain de le fracasser sur le bureau, mais avec son peu de validité la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'est réclamer une clope de temps en temps.

- Mais euh… T'as vraiment besoin de fumer,

- Oui, ça me manque !

- Pff !

- En plus tu me stress encore plus, ça m'aide pas.

- Ok ! Alors je vais faire encore plus d'effort.

Et en effet il se mettait deux fois plus au travail (ceux qui diront que Naruto n'est pas du genre bosseur, je les renvois aux épisodes où il apprend le rasengan, et on en reparlera plus tard (imaginez que les cours de fac, sont comme le rasengan)).

Ca ne dérangeait pas plus que ça Sasuke en fait d'aider Naruto. Déjà pour une raison, là c'était lui qui était en position de force. Ensuite parce qu'en même temps ça l'aidait à réviser ses cours. Enfin… Il se rendait peu à peu compte que Naruto n'était pas qu'un crétin fini, complètement fou, et incompréhensible. Il avait aussi une volonté hors du commun, quelque chose en lui qui faisait qu'il ne baissait jamais les bras.

Epuisé Naruto finit quand même par s'écrouler et s'endormir sur les cours. Sasuke le regarda, le blond bavait sur ses copies. Et puis à bien l'observer comme ça, Naruto semblait dégager quelque chose de fragile. Oh ! Bien sûr c'était un gringalet, mais pourtant il paraissait toujours fort, son visage montrant sa détermination. Mais là… On aurait dit un petit garçon perdu dans un monde cruel. Sasuke approcha doucement sa main valide et la passa dans ses cheveux (le voilà qui fait son affectueux). Le blond alors murmura quelque chose…

- ga…gaaa…

Parlait-il bébé ou alors essayait-il vraiment de dire quelque chose ? Sasuke retira doucement la main de ses cheveux se demandant d'abord pourquoi il avait fait ça. Bon il était juste fatigué par sa journée, pas la peine de se prendre la tête.

- Gaara…

…

Naruto venait-il bien de prononcer un prénom ? Celui de qui ? De son frère ? Peut-être… Après tout il ne savait rien du blond, sauf qu'il avait une meilleure amie du nom de Sakura, un frère dont il ignorait le nom, était-ce justement Gaara ? Qu'il trouvait que Sasuke lui ressemblait et qu'apparemment il l'avait rencontré, mais le brun n'avait pas bien comprit ce passage. C'était tout. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéressait à ça d'abord ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait envie d'en savoir plus ? Non ! Il se foutait du blond, quand il serait guérit, il jetterait Naruto dehors et récupérait ses droits de dur à cuire à la fac. Il retourna dans ses cours.

Quand il eut finit de bien bosser il donna un coup à Naruto, ce dernier se réveilla.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Où je suis ?

- Chez moi, sombre idiot !

- Ah euh…

Il fallut une minute à Naruto pour tout replacer, puis il se leva en souriant :

- Oh ! Tu dois avoir faim, je vais préparer quelque chose alors. En attendant, tu veux que je te mette où ?

- Télé !

- Ok ! C'est partit !

Le blond le poussa énergiquement jusque dans le salon. Pourquoi est-ce que Naruto semblait tout à coup s'enflammer pour rien ? Bon ok, il était du genre à être excité tout le temps, mais là Sasuke sentait l'exagération, comme si le blond se forçait à agir comme ça. Il ne posa aucune question mais le regarda du coin de l'œil quand le blond quitta la pièce avec un sourire de quatorze mètres qu'il sentait faux.

Sasuke ne se trompait pas, Naruto forçait. Si quand Sasuke l'avait réveillé il n'avait pas immédiatement replacé les lieux, c'est parce qu'il avait fait un rêve… Un rêve qui lui avait semblé merveilleux, mais justement qui n'était qu'un rêve. Alors quand il avait ouvert les yeux, quand il avait compris… Il avait senti tout son être se détruire et son cœur se fendre. C'était vrai dans la réalité, il n'y avait plus son frère, et plus jamais il ne le reverrait… Quoi qu'il fasse. Son sourire s'effaça, il s'en fichait, personne ne pouvait le voir. Ses yeux le brûlèrent, mais il réussit à retenir ses larmes. Ou pas complètement en fait… Parce qu'il commença à éplucher des oignons. L'avait-il fait exprès pour pouvoir se permettre de pleurer ? Sûrement.

- Naruto, tu es vraiment, vraiment, vraiment faible !

Il murmura ça pour lui-même et se mit à sourire bêtement en continuant de pleurer. Une fois la cuisine finit il passa son visage sous l'eau froide puis prépara comme la veille deux assiettes et retourna dans le salon. La lumière était éteinte, seule la télé donnait un peu d'éclat. Ehé, Sasuke ne remarquerait jamais ses yeux rouges, et puis il avait la bonne excuse des oignons de toute façon. Il lui donna son assiette, et ils mangèrent en silence en regardant une émission débile. Naruto se forçait à rire bêtement à chaque blague pas drôle. Il aurait été parfait pour imiter les rires pré enregistrés. Sasuke qui sentait encore que le blond se forçait s'énerva, il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il s'en foutait, il fallait qu'il sache le fin mot de l'affaire :

- Naruto ? C'est qui Gaara ?

Le silence s'installa. Il sembla même que la télé s'était arrêtée. Naruto sentit à nouveau ses yeux le brûler, mais cette fois-ci il n'avait plus l'excuse des oignons, alors il sourit et se mit à rire bêtement, c'était le seul moyen de protection qu'il avait trouvé.

- Aha ! Où c'est que tu as eut ce prénom ?

- C'est toi qui l'as prononcé en dormant.

- …

- Et depuis que tu es réveillé, tu fais semblant de rire et de t'enjoué, ça se sent trop que tu te forces, alors ça m'énerve. C'est sûrement à cause de ce Gaara non ? C'est le prénom de ton frère c'est ça ?

- Euh… Sasuke… Ca te dérange que j'emprunte ta salle de bain ?

Il avait une voix étranglée, le genre de voix qui disait qu'il allait fondre en larme dans les prochaines secondes. Il lui fallait une protection, il n'avait plus les ognons, il avait perdu son rire bête, il ne lui restait plus que l'eau elle-même. Sasuke comprit, il acquiesça. Naruto couru jusque dans la salle de bain, et se jeta sous la douche, pour pleurer tout ce qu'il pouvait jusqu'à ce que toutes ses larmes se tarissent à tout jamais… Ou au moins pour longtemps.

Sasuke était resté seul dans le salon. Il avait mal au cœur. Mais bordel pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que ça le rendait tellement triste de voir Naruto réagir comme ça ? Il n'était pas habitué de voir le blond triste, il l'avait sentit, mais Naruto n'avait rien voulu montrer et en plus il ne lui avait rien dit. Il se demanda ce qui lui faisait le plus mal : de voir Naruto dans cet état ou alors que le blond n'ait pas juste pleuré devant lui.

- Non, je m'en fous, je m'en fous, je m'en fous totalement ! Sasuke ressaisit toi !

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas et en plus il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Depuis un mois, depuis qu'il avait protégé Naruto, peut-être depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré il savait que ce mec avait quelque chose de plus que les autres. Il agissait sur lui comme un calmant, il était encore plus efficace que les clopes. Bien sûr il lui avait cassé la figure, mais ses coups avaient été moins forts qu'à son habitude, bien sûr il s'était sans cesse énervé contre lui mais c'était comme si en fait il avait envie de réagir devant lui, bien sûr il le détestait et c'est comme si tout à coup maintenant il avait envie que se soit son meilleur ami. C'était bien des conneries tout ça, il ne devait dépendre de personne, n'être ami avec personne, alors pourquoi est-ce que ce blond ne lui sortait jamais de la tête ? C'est lui qui aurait dût pleurer tiens.

- Pis j'ai même pas une clope pour me remonter le moral.

Mais en fait il s'en fichait, de la cigarette comme de ses pensés qui lui répétaient inlassablement qu'il fallait être fort. Naruto avait un passé, et là il était triste. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour le consoler, comme lui il avait tout fait pour l'aider. Alors il envoya balader ses idées de merdes sur pas d'amis et gnagnagna et il prit une décision. Il savait que le blond était différent de tous ces gens hypocrites qui faisaient de lui un ami depuis qu'il était en chaise roulante. C'est pourquoi il ferait une exception. Il serait ami avec Naruto.

Naruto était assit sous la douche la tête sur les genoux, laissant l'eau coulé sur lui sans s'en préoccupé. Comme l'eau se mélangeait avec ses larmes il ne savait plus s'il avait arrêté de pleurer ou si encore il se vidait.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Est-ce qu'il devait dire la vérité à Sasuke, est-ce qu'il devait lui raconter ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment faire confiance à ce type d'abord ? Merde ce mec l'avait tabassé, il l'avait aussi menacé avec un bout d'assiette brisée, alors que lui il faisait tout pour l'aider.

- Putain ! Mais dites moi ce que je dois faire ?

Il parlait tout seul, à personne en particulier, comme si la réponse allait lui tomber dessus. Et effectivement elle lui tomba dessus, enfin non en fait pas vraiment, c'est le pommeau de la douche qui avait glissé et qui lui était tombé sur la tête :

- Aieuh ! C'est pas vraiment ce que je demandais.

Mais ce coup suffit pour lui remettre les idées bien en place, il soupira un grand coup pour tout évacuer, sortit de la douche, s'essuya et s'habilla. Quand une autre question vint se loger dans son esprit… Et Sasuke, comment allait-il se laver ? Il se refusa même d'y penser. Il le rejoignit dans le salon.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui quand il s'assit dans le canapé, il ne posa aucune question. Si Naruto voulait parler, il le ferait… Et il le fit.

- Gaara, c'était bien le prénom de mon frère… Je… En fait ça m'arrive parfois de rêver de lui… Et quand je me réveille alors je me sens mal… C'est tout. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça.

- C'est bon. Je connais ça…

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais toi dans ces moments là ?

- Je fume deux fois plus… Et je me retiens de balancer tout ce qui me vient à travers la fenêtre fermée. Ah oui ! Et je prends une douche bien glacée pour me remettre les idées bien en place.

- Tu es beaucoup plus fort que moi. Moi je me contente de… J'épluche des oignons, je ris bêtement, et je prends une douche.

- C'est bizarre… Toi tu fais ça parce que tu adorais ton frère, et moi parce que je déteste le mien. On est à la fois tellement éloigné et à la fois tellement proche.

Naruto ouvrit quinze secondes la bouche (j'ai été chronométré) et la referma :

- Sasuke… C'est toi qui es bizarre là… Ce que tu me dis c'est carrément au-delà du réel. T'es sûr que tu n'as pas de fièvre.

- J'ai réfléchis Naruto…

- A quoi ?

- Soyons ami…

- Là c'est sûr tu es malade. Faut que j'appelle une ambulance, ne t'en fait pas tout va bien se passer, ils vont te guérir très vite.

- Crétin.

- Ouf ! J'ai eut peur pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu me demandais à ce qu'on soit ami. Mais tu me traites de crétin, c'est donc que tout est revenu dans l'ordre.

- Naruto, je ne rigole pas…

- Tu veux vraiment ça ? Être mon ami ? Ca pourrait te rendre plus faible, dépendant à quelqu'un…

- Oui je veux vraiment ça. Ecoute, pour l'instant je suis bloquée sur cette chaise roulante, alors sois ma force ok ?

Naruto crut en tomber du canapé, qu'est ce qui avait put changer Sasuke à ce point et aussi vite ? Le coup de pommeau tout à l'heure l'avait certainement assommé et en fait il délirait.

- Sasuke, tu me fais vraiment peur là.

- Bordel Naruto, t'es stressant !

- Ah oui ! Là ça va beaucoup mieux

- Alors tu es d'accord ?

Le blondinet lui sourit à pleines dents en s'accroupissant devant le siège :

- Bien sûr ! Mais il y a une condition…

- Laquelle ?

- Retouche une fois à une cigarette et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi, ok ?

Sasuke hésita quelques instants, finalement est-ce qu'on cet amitié était aussi importante ? Et puis en y réfléchissant bien il n'avait plus fumé depuis plus d'un mois, alors est-ce que c'était vraiment tragique ?

- C'est d'accord !

Naruto lui tapa dans la main sans plâtre et se rassit sur le canapé. Le silence se réinstalla, mais un silence un peu plus cool qu'avant, l'atmosphère semblait avoir changé depuis cette discussion. Enfin une ambiance qui fut vite brisé par Sasuke :

- Au fait faut que j'aille me laver moi aussi…

Naruto devint très très pâle.

- Sasuke… Euh…

- Quoi ?

- Bon je vais te pousser jusque dans la salle de bain, et de là tu peux te débrouiller n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke comprit assez vite l'allusion qu'avec un bras dans le plâtre, un genou dans le vide, et aussi parfois un mal de bide ça allait être l'enfer pour se laver et pour commencer se déshabiller (la question est : comment a t'il fait avant, mais tout le monde s'en fout, nous ne remarquerons pas ce défaut ici (à l'hôpital par contre c'est sûrement des infirmières qui l'ont lavé, de ce côté-là pas de problème)). Bon restons calme, il allait trouver une solution, oui une solution…

- Euh… Naruto, est-ce que… Tu pourras m'aider ?

Eh voilà après l'annonce catastrophe, la demande catastrophe.

- De toute façon je pense pas avoir le choix…

Naruto poussa Sasuke jusque dans la salle de bain. Il lui enleva doucement la bandouillère qui retenait son plâtre. Puis souleva son tee shirt pour le retirer pendant que Sasuke levait un bras au ciel (comme on fait avec les gamins), pour l'autre bras il remercia le brun de mettre des manches larges et réussit sans trop de difficulté à enlever entièrement le tee shirt. Ensuite il lui donna un gant de toilette mouillé. Sasuke se frotta comme il put, Naruto s'occupa du reste. Pour finir il enleva le pantalon, il préféra que Sasuke garde son caleçon et il était sûr que le brun préférait aussi, il devait déjà se laisser nettoyer il avait sûrement pas envie qu'on l'humilie jusqu'au bout. Puis il lui nettoya les jambes en faisant attention au genou blessé et les pieds. Ensuite il lui passa le gant avec un sourire amusé :

- Sasuke, je te laisse faire le reste tout seul ok ? (que celui qui ose me demander de quel reste il parle je le tue et l'enterre, j'ai déjà eut trop de mal d'écrire cette scène…)

Le brun acquiesça mal à l'aise et Naruto le laissa seul. Ensuite il habilla à nouveau Sasuke (avec des habits propres, et que celui qui me fait la remarque « mais il a gardé son caleçon » soit prêt à recevoir le châtiment du ciel). C'était la scène la plus humiliante que le brun ait vécu, c'est pourquoi il était resté silencieux tout le long. A l'hôpital aussi on le lavait mais c'était pas des personnes qu'il reverrait, il s'en moquait, le seul point négatif qu'il y voyait c'était sa position de faiblesse, après il s'en foutait qu'on le lave ou non. Mais là c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, un gars avec qui il venait d'avoir une discussion pour qu'ils soient amis, alors il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise. Naruto alla le coucher.

- Allez t'en fait pas va ! Il fallait bien te laver, t'allais pas rester sale jusqu'à ce qu'il pleuve dehors… (oui quand il pleut on se lave enfin (fixe son frère))

Et le blond lui offrit son plus beau sourire, alors Sasuke se sentit un peu mieux. Naruto sortit en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et alla lui aussi se coucher. Il eut du mal à s'endormir. Si Sasuke avait été gêné, Naruto ne s'était pas sentit à l'aise non plus. Mais bon il s'y ferait sûrement, après tout ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière fois qu'il ferait ça. Il décida de ne pas se prendre la tête et s'endormit rapidement.

A suivre…

Pour la scène où Naruto lave Sasuke j'étais à côté morte de rire avec Inuka en parlant de ce que j'écrivais, et c'est partie en live totale (en plus on bavait et puis on avait pleins d'idées perverses qui partaient dans tous les sens (surtout moi)) BOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

Sasuke : moi ça m'aurait pas dérangé que y en ait plus…

Naruto : moi non plus

L'autatrice : vous êtes vraiment deux gros pervers !

Sasuke : bah comme tu n'arrêtes pas de me traiter comme tel, je finis par le devenir

L'autatrice : ouais ouais, c'est une excuse ça…

Naruto : ouais en plus une mauvaise excuse

Sasuke : tait toi t'es aussi pervers que moi

Naruto avec un air innocent : mais non pas du tout… Enfin si un peu… Des fois

L'autatrice : bon les petits choux je vous laissent entre pervers…

Naruto et Sasuke : ouais ouais c'est ça, c'est parce que tu veux pas qu'on dise à tout le monde qu'en fait toi aussi t'es vicieuse…

L'autatrice : ah mais je suis vicieuse, et fière de l'être, je m'entendrais super bien avec Jiraya éhéhéhéhé !


	5. les dangers de la cigarette

**Titre :** Apprendre à vivre

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Même s'ils sont dans notre monde pour cette fic, ils ne sont hélas pas plus à moi…

**Résumé :** euh… mauvaise rencontre qui déclenche des évènements…

**Couple : **Bah ça change pas c'est toujours du sasunaru

**Note : **Et bien c'est souvent que Sasuke et Naruto vont au collège, au lycée, à la fac… J'ai voulu essayer de les coller dans notre monde (une nouvelle fois) et euh voilà ce que ça a donné, c'est une des fics que je préfère dans celles que j'ai écris alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Note 2 :** mes commentaires entre parenthèse, faites pas attention aux fautes.

**ATTENTION, LE CHAPITRE POSTE PLUS TÔT N'ETAIT PAS ENTIER, VOICI DONC LA VERSION ENTIERE DE CE CHAPITRE ! **

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Stina :** oh merci ! Comme j'ai écris pleins de fics sasunaru ça t'as fait de la lecture ! En tout cas je suis bien contente que tu aimes ! Vive le sasunaru éhéhé !

**Chibiko :** de quel reste hein ? OUHOU !

**Pandanoux :** ça sentait le lemon pas loin cette scène (surtout dans ma tête le lemon lol) ! et peut-être qu'il y a des moments où on dirait plus que des amis, mais je pense qu'ils sont les seuls à pas s'en rendre compte ;) ! Après tout c'est un sasunaru bouahaha ! Et pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Gaara : lit ce chapitre mouahaha !

**Sasuke Sarutobi :** uhu t'as déjà lu ça toi !

**Buzame :** et bien oui quand ? Tu verras ouhou ! Fallait bien faire durée le plaisir !

**rim999 :** mais qui n'aime pas Gaara ? Eh oui il est mourru, snieurf… (Mais il réapparaît… ) Et sinon c'est pas difficile de s'imaginer ce qu'on a pu s'imaginer pour la scène de la douche mouahahaha !

**LM :** Et bien si tu t'es jeté sur celui d'avant… Sur celui là aussi, parce que j'ai mis un bout avant de le publier, gomen, j'avais la flemme. Pour ton délire sasunarunien tu vas être satisfaite dans ce chapitre éhé ! Et contente que le passage sous la douche t'es fait rire !

**Anthea :** vive le sasunaru, et voilà enfin la suite.

**Cc :** désolé pour ce retard, j'ai été prise d'une flegmatique aigue… J'irai plus vite pour les autres (j'vais essayer) !

**Sedna :** merci ! voilà la suite

**Megami :** éhé merci de dire que j'écris très bien ça me fait plaisir (et j'ai les chevilles qui enflent). Et voilà ENFIN la suite !

**Tsuzu :** vive les pervers et jirachou ! Bouahahaha, c'est trop marrant de partir en délire ! Et normal qu'une scène comme ça parte en live dans la tête des gens (surtout les fans de Sasunaru mouahaha) Et sinon bah bravo pour avoir deviné que gaaranounichou était le frère de naruchounounet !

**Lady Sam :** bah merci pour tout ! et donc voilà la suite (et j'essaierai de mettre encore des trucs débiles dans mes parenthèses).

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent à peu près dans les mêmes conditions. Sasuke demandait souvent à Naruto de trouver un coin tranquille où les gens passaient peu et donc ne venaient pas lui parler comme si c'était leur nouveau super meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange tant que ça ?

- Pff !

- Quoi pff ? C'est pas une réponse ça !

- Mais parce que se sont tous des hypocrites… Je suis bien tout seul !

- Je peux partir si je te dérange

- Y a une différence entre toi et tous ces idiots

- Laquelle ?

- Tu pousses ma chaise

- EHHHH ! Dit que je te sers de boniche ! Fais gaffe hein ! Moi je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul.

- J'ai arrêté de fumer, en échange tu pousses ma chaise !

- C'était pas ça le véritable marché.

- Ah bon ? J'ai cru pourtant.

- Tu dis ça, mais tu serais bien emmerdé sans moi, avoue le !

- …

- Rah ! Sasuke et sa fierté ! T'as de la chance que je sois un ange et que je ne t'abandonne pas à ton triste sort.

- Un ange toi ? Un sale gosse oui.

- N'empêche que le sale gosse il t'emmène partout et où tu veux, il te fait la cuisine, il te borde dans ton lit le soir, et il te lave aussi !

A ce dernier souvenir Sasuke se sentit gêné, et jugea qu'il était mieux de changer de conversation.

- Bon ma boniche préférée il est temps de retourner en cours !

- Allons-y gaiement !

L'atmosphère entre le brun et le blond était beaucoup plus détendue qu'avant, ils s'entendaient plutôt pas mal, même si Sasuke parlait très peu quand ils étaient avec d'autres gens, il se montrait beaucoup plus social quand il était uniquement avec Naruto. Après tout c'est comme ça qu'on doit se comporter entre amis, non ? Le blond lui agissait comme habituellement, avec sourire, excitation, grands gestes. Bref tout se passait bien. Ce jour là après les cours Sasuke devait aller à l'hôpital pour voir comment il se portait et commencer des cours de rééducation pour marcher. Le blond le conduisit et sortit faire un tour, puis vint le rechercher une heure plus tard. A la sortit de l'hôpital, ils rencontrèrent une personne dont la tête n'était pas inconnu à Naruto. Il l'avait déjà croisé à la fac.

- Ah te voilà, j'étais sûr que je te trouverais ici. Que tu finirais par emmener ton pote à l'hôpital !

Et apparemment le gars le connaissait aussi.

- Euh… oui ! J'ai du mal à replacer ta tête…

- Bah moi je me souviens très bien de toi, sale con !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

- T'écrase ma clope chaque fois que tu passes devant moi, à la fac les gens m'empêchent de te fracasser mais là je peux t'assurer que tu vas me le payer. On m'a dit que tu souffrais psychologiquement à cause de la cigarette, alors tiens souffre !

Il lui enfonça une cigarette allumé dans la bouche, Naruto voulu la recracher mais l'autre lui tint la mâchoire.

- Allez fume, merdeux !

Naruto retenait sa respiration le plus possible, Sasuke assistait à la scène avec l'envie de se lever et de foutre une raclée à ce salop qui osait faire ça. Le brun, lui, tapait, mais n'utilisait jamais ce genre de moyen pour prouver sa supériorité. Naruto était entrain d'étouffer refusant de tirer sur la cigarette, alors l'autre finit par lui prendre de la bouche pour la mettre dans la sienne et lui cracha la fumée à la figure :

- Tiens bouffe ça, petite merde.

Une scène refit surface dans le cerveau de Naruto, il commença à trembler de tous ses membres et serrer les poings :

- Connard, ça t'amuse ? Hein ? Ca te fait jouir ? Dit moi, tu adores ça ?

La réaction de Naruto fit sursauter Sasuke au fond de son siège. Le blond se mit à rire méchamment :

- Tu vas crever, je vais te démolir !

Sasuke qui avait la tête retournée vers Naruto, pouvait bien voir qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal, et surtout qu'il semblait ne plus être vraiment dans ce monde et parler à quelqu'un d'autre. L'autre mec, lui, prit ça pour une offense et commença à envoyer son poing dans la figure du blond, qui ne réagissait plus du tout cette fois-ci. Sasuke décida qu'il en avait assez vu, avec toute la volonté dont il pouvait faire preuve il réussit à chopper le bras du gars avant que le poing n'atteigne le visage de Naruto, bras qui avançait juste à côté de lui, le tirer vers lui, lui coincer entre son plâtre et le bord du siège, puis avec sa main valide prendre son autre poignet le serrer et le tordre.

- Lâche moi l'handicapé !

- Tu vas bien m'écouter tapette ! Recommence encore une fois d'agresser Naruto, et je te fracasse.

- T'es en chaise roulante pauvre con, alors je suis loin d'être effrayé.

Il essaya de retirer ses bras, mais Sasuke le coinçait trop bien et resserra son étreinte sur son poignet.

- L'handicapé en chaise roulante va te casser le poignet si tu n'acceptes pas son gentil compromis.

- Tu me fais pas peur, il me reste mes jambes.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit, que Sasuke lui brisait le poignet en le tordant trop fort, puis lui donnait un coup de plâtre dans l'autre bras qui se cogna contre le bord de la chaise. L'autre hurla et décida qu'il était mieux de partir.

- L'hôpital est juste derrière, petite frappe !

Puis Sasuke tourna la tête vers Naruto, toujours ailleurs et continuant de trembler, il serrait tellement forts les poings que ses doigts en étaient tout blancs.

- Naruto ?

Le blond ne réagit pas. Sasuke prit la main de Naruto puis le tira pour qu'il réagisse. Il fit quelques pas en avant, cligna des yeux semblant se réveiller d'un long rêve et regarda vers Sasuke. Ses poings se desserrèrent doucement et Sasuke le lâcha.

- Ca va ?

Naruto le regard un peu vide, un faux sourire sur le visage, il répondit doucement :

- Oui…

Puis il se remit derrière Sasuke :

- Bon rentrons.

Il le poussa en silence jusque dans l'appartement. Le mit en face de la télé et s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé.

- Naruto…

- …

- Je suis désolé…

- …

- J'aurais dût réagir plus tôt…

- …

- Tu veux pas me parler ?

- …

- Ok ! Je te laisse tranquille dans ce cas…

Le silence se réinstalla. Naruto recroquevillé sur lui-même et Sasuke regardant la télé sans la voir. Finalement le blond parla :

- C'est pas ta faute, alors ne t'excuse pas. Ca devait bien finir par arriver à force de piquer les cigarettes de tout le monde. Tout ça c'est à cause de moi… Tu sais c'est bizarre, je croyais que les gens qui me protégeaient faisaient ça parce qu'ils étaient peut-être mes amis, mais j'ai été trop bête de le croire, en fait il pense juste que je suis un déficient mentale qui a un problème avec la cigarette… Ils ont sûrement raison.

- Mais arrête personne pense ça

- Si ! Tu l'as bien entendu, il a dit « On m'a dit que tu souffrais psychologiquement à cause de la cigarette »… C'est bien que les gens pensent que je suis fou… Même toi tu l'as pensé non ?

Oui, il avait été persuadé que le blond était un dingue échappé de l'asile, mais il s'était trompé. Il avait juste un passé pas marrant, tout comme lui, quelque chose qui fait que parfois on n'est pas tout à fait comme tout le monde.

- Peut-être oui… Seulement, ce n'est pas le cas, je le sais. Naruto tu t'en fous des autres, ils servent à rien, juste à te faire souffrir un peu plus.

- Contrairement à toi, moi j'ai besoin des autres…

- …

- Je me dis que si je souris, si je rigole, si je fais le fou, si je me fais remarquer, alors les gens vont m'aimer…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que les gens t'aiment ?

- Et toi pourquoi est-ce que tu les fuis hein ? C'est la même raison au fond, toi tu ne les aimes pas parce que tu as peur de souffrir à nouveau, et moi je cherche la présence des autres pour me prévenir de la souffrance. Tu veux être seul et moi j'ai peur d'être seul…

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Naruto.

- Tes amis sont fades Naruto, un ami c'est quelqu'un à qui on ne cache pas sa peine derrière des faux sourires. S'ils ne t'acceptent uniquement parce que tu leur montres une belle image de toi, qu'ils ne voient que ce qu'ils n'ont envie de voir… Pff ! T'es toujours là à faire le con, à essayer d'attirer l'attention, mais finalement tes amis n'en sont pas vraiment car tu n'as personne à qui parler.

- Tu joues au psychologue Sasuke ?

- Dit moi quelque chose, Sakura elle croit aussi que tu es un mec qui pète la forme ?

- Aha ! Elle t'intéresse alors ? Tu veux voir si c'est une fille sincère ou juste quelqu'un qui est avec moi juste pour mes sourires.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas juste à la question ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? Est-ce que moi je te demande si ton frère a massacré ta famille juste pour le fun ?

Naruto était allé trop loin, un silence bien lourd s'installa. Enfin sans compter la télévision qui braillait, mais aucun des deux ne semblait l'entendre. Finalement le blond essaya de s'excuser :

- Sasuke je…

- Je suis fatigué, emmène moi au lit !

Le ton était froid et sans appel. Naruto éteignit la télévision et poussa le brun jusque dans sa chambre, il l'y coucha, et quand il voulu le border Sasuke lui lança un regard noir en choppant la couverture qui voulait dire « fiche moi la paix, je peux le faire tout seul ». Le blondinet lui sourit tristement et baissa la tête.

- Sasuke, écoute je voulais pas dire ça, j'étais juste énervé et…

- Je voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas, je voulais juste être ton ami, mais tu vois je crois qu'en fait je me suis trompé, t'es comme tous les autres.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est trop facile…

- Je t'assure que je regrette, c'est sortit tout seul, j'ai dit une connerie, je m'en veux.

- Fiche moi la paix, laisse moi seul.

Alors Naruto sortit de la chambre. Arrivé une fois dans le fauteuil où il dormait, il se tortura longtemps pour avoir dit ça et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour que Sasuke puisse lui pardonner. Après s'être tourné et retourné sans trouver le sommeil, il découvrit peut-être la solution… C'était de tout lui raconter. Après tout le blond lui-même savait beaucoup de chose sur le brun, mais ce dernier ignorait presque tout de sa vie, la sienne n'avait jamais été exposée dans un journal… Mais où trouverait-il le courage de lui dire ? Et puis les paroles de Sasuke refirent surface « je voulais juste être ton ami ».

Le brun était sincère… Si Uchiwa voulait être ami avec quelqu'un, le voulait vraiment, ne se contentait pas de s'en servir juste pour un temps, alors… Alors il méritait peut-être bien de savoir…

Le lendemain c'était samedi et il n'y avait pas cours. Quand Sasuke se réveilla, Naruto était déjà debout à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il lui apporta le plateau au lit. Le brun ne pipa mot et mangea lentement sous les yeux de Naruto.

- Sasuke…

- …

- Tu me fais la gueule ?

- …

- Ok ! Je prends ça pour un oui.

- M'énerve pas Naruto, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

- Dit moi… Si je te raconte un peu de mon histoire est ce que tu pourras me pardonner de t'avoir dit un truc horrible hier soir ?

Sasuke arrêta de manger et le regarda :

- Un prêté pour un rendu c'est ça que tu veux ?

- Non ! Ecoute, moi aussi, je veux vraiment être ton ami… Alors je pense que tu as le droit de savoir pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça hier…

Le brun le fixa un instant en silence puis demanda :

- Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux me raconter ?

- J'ai réfléchis toute la nuit et oui j'en suis sûr. Je ne te dis pas que je te raconterai tout en détail, mais je veux que tu saches au moins ce qui est arrivé à mon frère… Et comment je l'ai rencontré et aussi pourquoi je dis « avoir rencontré mon frère »

- Naruto… Ecoute… Je veux pas que tu fasses ça juste pour te faire pardonner ok ?

- Je te dis que ce n'est pas pour ça.

- Dans ce cas, je veux bien t'écouter…

- Tu m'as demandé hier soir pourquoi Sakura était ma meilleure amie… Oh ! Elle n'est sûrement pas au courant de tout, elle ne m'a jamais vu autrement que souriant et excitée, mais elle n'a jamais été dupe, elle sait que je ne suis pas aussi heureux que je veux bien le montrer, elle sait également que j'étais orphelin…

- Tu étais orphelin ?

- Et que mon frère n'était pas mon vrai frère…

- …

- Elle ne savait que ça, elle ne m'en a jamais demandé plus, et pourtant elle est toujours restée avec moi. Cette fille m'a beaucoup aidé l'air de rien, c'est pour ça que c'est ma meilleure amie…

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi…

- Elle a fait ça ? Ahahah ! C'est bien elle ça, toujours à s'inquiéter même si elle ne le montre pas ! Bon je m'égard… Pour en revenir au sujet principal : oui je suis orphelin de naissance, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, enfin peu importe, c'est quand j'ai eu sept ans que cette histoire commence :

_Flash back :_

Naruto était quelqu'un de très actif à l'orphelinat, il aimait bien faire le pitre, il faut dire aussi qu'il était là depuis plus longtemps que tous les autres : sept ans. Il ne savait pas que ce jour là était important dans sa vie, car c'était le jour où il allait enfin quitter cet endroit pour une famille. Mais soudain un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges s'avance vers lui, le prend par le bras, le tire et l'emmène vers un monsieur :

- Papa, c'est celui là que je veux.

Le garçon a parlé de lui comme d'un jouet qu'on achète au supermarché.

- Gaara, ce n'est pas à toi de faire ton choix, et il est déjà vieux…

Le petit garçon boude, enfin pas vraiment, il a toujours le même regard froid et méchant qu'il a depuis le début, mais il a l'air encore moins content. Finalement à la fin de la journée, Gaara a gagné, c'est Naruto qui est adopté.

Le blond est super content, il n'en revient pas. Il va enfin avoir une famille. Dans la voiture règne une drôle d'odeur, une odeur qu'il n'a encore jamais connu, prit entre quatre murs aseptisés à l'orphelinat. Il apprendra bien vite que cette odeur est mauvaise et qu'elle vient de quelque chose qui peut tuer.

Au début il ne s'entend pas avec Gaara, ce dernier le prend plus pour un objet de torture que pour son nouveau frère, par contre il s'entend à merveille avec Temari et Kankuro le frère et la sœur de Gaara.

Seulement voilà, Gaara a son âge et c'est son premier frère, c'est celui qui l'a choisit parmi tous les autres de l'orphelinat et malgré lui il se sent attiré par ce frangin. Alors il essaye de lui parler, d'être gentil… Mais rien n'y fait.

Un jour pourtant Gaara tombe de la balançoire et se fait mal, seul Naruto est présent. Il vient l'aider, mais la petite tête rouge le repousse :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide je dois être fort !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de combattre mon papa et aussi mon asthme

- Pourquoi veux-tu combattre ton papa ? Et c'est quoi de l'asthme ?

- Mon père me déteste… Parce qu'à cause de moi maman est morte, si je n'étais pas né elle serait encore en vie… Il me déteste et s'il a été adopté un autre enfant c'était pour me remplacer. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu choisir… Et de l'asthme c'est une maladie qui fait qu'on a du mal à respirer.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as choisit moi ?

- Tu as à peu près mon âge, c'est plus amusant de torturer une personne de son âge mais qui est faible quand même.

Ils sont tellement prit dans leur discussion, qu'ils ont oublié que Gaara saigne.

- Je déteste ma famille parce qu'ils pensent tous que c'est de ma faute si maman est morte, et je te déteste toi parce qu'ils t'aiment tous.

- Moi, moi je veux être ton frère !

Naruto avait dit ça tout simplement, mais avec une grande sincérité :

- Même si je te torture et que je te déteste

- Oui ! Parce que tu es mon premier frère et que tu m'as sortit de l'orphelinat. Je ferai tout pour toi, et pour t'aider.

Gaara eut un sourire carnassier :

- Tout ? Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Mais là il faut vraiment qu'on retourne à la maison, tu saignes beaucoup.

Alors Gaara se laisse faire et Naruto le ramene.

Quelques jours plus tard le petit garçon aux cheveux rouges avait fait de la petite tête blonde son esclave. Il lui faisait tout faire, tout et n'importe quoi. Et Naruto obéissait bêtement et en souriant en plus, content de pouvoir servir à quelque chose pour son frère.

Temari et Kankuro comprirent vite le jeu de Gaara et essayèrent d'expliquer à Naruto qu'il se faisait bêtement avoir, qu'il n'était pas obligé de tout faire pour Gaara, que ce n'était pas ça un vrai frère. Le blond avait juste répondu :

- Je le sais, et je m'en fiche. Gaara est mon frère, Gaara est important pour moi, il est tout seul et je veux l'aider, même si je dois faire tout ce qu'il me demande. Je veux qu'un jour il me sourie pour de vrai…

Le frère et la sœur lui avaient sourit et souhaité bonne chance, sûrement qu'eux s'y étaient essayé sans réussite. Seulement cette discussion avait été entendue par Gaara caché derrière une porte… Et il sauta sur le blond pour lui demander des explications :

- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me détestes pas toi ? Alors que je me sers de toi, que je suis méchant.

- Tu n'es pas méchant… Tu es juste triste parce que tu as l'impression que les gens ne t'aiment pas. Mais moi tu es mon frère et je ne peux pas te détester !

Alors Gaara avait réfléchit, il avait réfléchit longtemps, mais pour la première fois de sa vie il avait eut l'impression que quelqu'un l'aimait pour de vrai et pour ce qu'il était, malgré tout… C'est pour ça que très vite il devint moins froid avec Naruto. Une fois Naruto sut enfin ce qu'était une crise d'asthme quand son frère en fit une, il eut très peur, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre mais heureusement il avait son inhalateur et après avoir prit le médicament c'était passé. Après ça Naruto surveilla d'encore plus près son frère. Gaara face à tout cet amour fraternel que lui donna le petit blond se sentit tellement heureux, qu'il devint plus gentil, et pas seulement avec Naruto, mais aussi avec son frère et sa sœur. Quand au blond et lui ils devinrent inséparables.

Ils grandirent ensemble…

Un jour ils eurent 12 ans. Les crises d'asthmes de Gaara étaient de plus en plus répétitives et de plus en plus longues. Le médecin expliqua au père que c'était parce qu'il fumait, celui-ci répondit que son fils était une petite nature s'il ne supportait même pas une ou deux cigarettes. Le docteur eut beau lui expliquer qu'on ne choisit pas de faire de l'asthme, le père ne l'écouta pas et continua à fumer. Il sembla même à Naruto qu'il fumait de plus en plus, comme si les crises d'asthmes de Gaara l'arrangeait plus que ça ne l'inquiétait. Un jour il vint vers lui et lui parla franchement :

- Gaara fait de l'asthme, arrête de fumer où il va mourir ! C'est ce qu'a dit le médecin. Gaara est ton fils tu te fiches de sa santé ?

Pour toute réponse le père lui cracha sa fumé à la figure… Et trois mois plus tard Gaara faisait une crise d'asthme plus violente et mourrait dans les bras de Naruto. Temari et Kankuro furent triste, Naruto fut anéanti. Le père de Gaara se contenta de prouver sa haine en fumant à l'enterrement. Le blond une fois à la maison balança tous les paquets de clopes dans la cheminée, ce qui fit hurler celui qui osait dire être le père de Gaara, alors qu'il était plutôt son assassin :

- Sale gosse !

- Connard ! T'es heureux d'avoir vu ton gosse crever ? A cause de toi sale enflure !

- Eh ! Parle moi sur un autre ton, je te signale que grâce à moi tu as un toit, tu n'es plus à l'orphelinat.

- C'est pas grâce à toi sale bâtard, c'est Gaara qui m'a choisit.

- C'est ça, en attendant tu vas me faire le plaisir de me filer ton argent de poche pour me rembourser ces paquets

- Va te faire foutre assassin !

C'est ainsi que Naruto se fit tabasser pour la première fois…

_Fin du flash back :_

- Après ça Temari et Kankuro m'ont trouvé en sang dans le salon. Ils m'ont soignés. Mais ce ne fut pas la dernière fois que cet assassin leva la main sur moi… Comme il savait aussi que je ne supportais plus du tout la cigarette, il prenait un malin plaisir à les écraser sur mes bras… Finalement à 16 ans, Temari et Kankuro m'ont aidé à avoir un appartement et depuis je vis là bas. Voilà, en gros toute l'histoire.

Sasuke garda le silence… Puis il prit un bras à Naruto qui avait posé le plateau par terre et s'était assit au bord du lit et souleva sa veste. Il regarda les cicatrices que la cigarette avait laissé parsemé un peu partout… Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi le blond mettait toujours des trucs à manche longue même à l'intérieur quand il faisait bien chaud. Le blond retira son bras et remit bien sa manche.

- Je l'ai bien mérité…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- C'est ma faute si mon frère est mort, je n'ai pas sut le défendre de son salop de père, je n'ai pas sut faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour le protéger. J'avais promis que je l'aiderais mais en fait je n'ai rien put faire…

- C'est pas ta faute Naruto. Il détestait son fils, il voulait le faire souffrir, il voulait qu'il crève à petit feu… S'il n'avait pas été asthmatique il aurait trouvé autre chose.

- Même, j'aurais dût l'aider, j'aurais dût…

Sasuke ne le laissa pas continuer le tirant par le bras, Naruto tombant contre lui, il le serra avec son bras valide :

- Arrête, ce n'est pas faute. Je suis sûr que Gaara le pense aussi... Je suis aussi sûr qu'il devait être plus que jamais heureux de t'avoir. Il avait enfin quelqu'un qui l'aimait, malgré tout ce qu'il te faisait subir. Je suis sûr qu'il était heureux, et qu'il n'a jamais songé un seul instant que tu étais responsable ou alors que tu aurais dût plus l'aider que ça. Tu étais là pour lui, et je suis certain que chaque fois que tu lui offrais ton sourire alors il devait se sentir la personne la plus chanceuse de toute la terre de t'avoir.

- Je me sentais tellement inutile, je le voyais faire ses crises toujours plus violentes, et moi tout ce que je pouvais faire c'est lui frotter le dos en lui parlant doucement, lui disant que tout allait bien se passer, même la dernière fois… Même cette fois-là je lui ai dit « tout va bien se passer » et il est mort… Alors ça c'est pas bien passé du tout en fait. Il avait confiance en moi et je lui ai mentit.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi… Chaque fois que tu étais là pour lui dans ces moments là tu n'étais pas inutile ! Tu lui donnais une raison de vivre, de se battre, de trouver l'air qui lui manquait. Le seul fautif dans cette histoire c'est son père ok ? Je ne pense pas que Gaara voudrait que tu te sentes coupables, lui, il voudrait certainement que pour une fois tu t'occupes de toi, que tu sois heureux. Que tu arrives à guérir cette blessure qui te transperce le cœur. Parce que tu n'y es pour rien Naruto…

Le blond se cramponna au tee shirt du brun et pleura dedans et avec une voix pleine de sanglot lui dit :

- Sasuke, si tu savais comme je me déteste… De pas avoir put le sauver, d'être aussi faible, de ne pas réussir à cacher mes larmes comme il faut…

- C'est toi qui m'as dit un jour qu'il n'y avait rien de mal parfois à être faible. Alors vas-y te gêne pas, mouille mon tee-shirt autant que tu veux.

Entre ses larmes, Naruto eut un petit rire. Sasuke caressait doucement son dos pour apaiser ses sanglots et peu à peu le blond se calma, tant et si bien qu'il s'endormit dans les bras du brun.

- Tss ! T'as vraiment pas dût dormir cette nuit pour être aussi crevé, imbécile va.

Mais sur les lèvres de Sasuke apparut un minuscule sourire :

- Gaara devait sûrement t'aimer infiniment Naruto… Je suis jaloux. J'aurais bien voulu avoir un frère comme toi…

Sasuke resserra son étreinte sur le blond avant de s'endormir lui aussi, parce qu'il fallait avoué qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi non plus…

A suivre…

Naruto : eh bah c'était pas trop tôt

Sasuke : c'est clair, t'es en vacances et tu mets seulement la suite ?

Naruto : c'est quoi ce boulot

Sasuke : on se demande ?

Naruto : franchement tu pourrais faire un peu plus d'effort

Sasuke : ouais qu'on soit vite ensemble

Naruto : ouiii

Sasuke : …

Naruto : on dirait bien qu'elle se fiche de ce qu'on dit…

Sasuke : totalement…

L'autatrice complètement dans la lune : bouahahaha j'ai acheté une peluche naruto bouahahahaha !

Sasuke : elle n'a pas du tout écouter

Naruto : normal elle était à la japan expo, alors elle se sent plus

L'autatrice encore à l'ouest : j'ai même rencontré akemichounette bouahahaha et sa tite sœur bouahahahaha, aaaaaaaah comme c'était bien…

Naruto : …

Sasuke : bon laissons là dans son tripe…

L'autatrice : et j'ai pleins de photo, j'ai même pris une photo avec greed (muhuhu) et kakashi (mouahaha) et puis y avais même naruto, et j'ai vu un sasuke qui ressemblait vraiment à sasuchoud'amour… rah c'était bien bien bien ! mais c'est passé trop vite !

Ah oui comme promis à Shield : aller voir ses fics ! Elles sont trop bien (même celle que j'ai pas lu :p) ! Donc voilà je vous conseille d'aller les lire J


	6. une famille de délurée

**Titre :** Apprendre à vivre

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Même s'ils sont dans notre monde pour cette fic, ils ne sont hélas pas plus à moi…

**Résumé :** euh… mauvaise rencontre qui déclenche des évènements…

**Couple : **Bah ça change pas c'est toujours du sasunaru

**Note : **Et bien c'est souvent que Sasuke et Naruto vont au collège, au lycée, à la fac… J'ai voulu essayer de les coller dans notre monde (une nouvelle fois) et euh voilà ce que ça a donné, c'est une des fics que je préfère dans celles que j'ai écris alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Note 2 :** mes commentaires entre parenthèse, faites pas attention aux fautes.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Buzame :** ouais j' y suis allée c'était trop génial !

**LM :** rah encore une fois cette suite s'est fait attendre, honte à moi ! Ehé mais jsuis très fière de mon naruchou en peluche. (Et c'est vrai que pauvre tit gaaranounichou…)

**Boudix :** salut frangine ! Bien contente de réussir à te faire pleurer, en même temps pas compliqué de te faire chouiner toi… Même caro pleure pas aussi facilement !

**Carosasunaru :** salut autre frangine ! vive le sasunaru uhu

**Pandanoux :** oui c'est surtout pour le sentiment de culpabilité que j'écrivais en pleurant (peut-être aussi pour ça que ça fait pleurer ahahaha) ! Oui je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance pour la JE ! uhuhu je suis trop contente. Pour les photos et bien ouais je veux bien te les montrer, envoie moi ton email

**rim 999 :** sakura n'est pas si curieuse que ça ;), et puis je pense qu'elle se dit que si naruchou veut lui en parler c'est à lui de le faire ! Et oui on va voir temachan et Kankuro : pas plus tard que dans ce chapitre éhéhéhé ! Sinon pour les autres questions, et bien je ne peux pas te répondre, tu verras ! Je sais que je vous fait languir la suite, mais en ce moment jsuis une grosse fainéante, encore pire que shikamaru je pense ! lol !

**Xaya :** aha ! merci pour les compliments contente que l'histoire si magnifique (lol) te plaise

**Kaoru :** désolée de vous faire attendre autant…

**Yumiko :** et oui dans la vie ya des connards… Je me demande comment on peut faire ça, et pourtant yen a qui le font sans remords. Et désolée d'avoir fait autant attendre la suite.

**didilove37 :** c'est pas pour maintenant qu'ils vont être ensemble, mais voilà (enfin) la suite !

**Skylie-san allias Shini-oni :** pardoooon d'être aussi lente à mettre la suite…

**encore une victoire de canard :** en même temps j'ai fait quasiment que des fics sur naruto (sauf une et encore, j'ai réussi à y caller du sasunaru) ! Donc tu as quasiment lu toutes mes fics ça me fait plaisir ! Et sinon je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise !

**Stina :** la voilààààà enfin !

**Kirailla :** je déteste aussi la clope, j'ai aussi mes raisons (et puis cette fic est là aussi pour ça) ! On est pas immortel, ni invincible ! A mort la cigarette !

**Polo :** désolée pour le résumé stupide et banal, je suis nulle en résumé, je savais pas quoi dire. Tant pis. Après tout on ne sait ce qu'une histoire vaut qu'en la lisant ! Sinon je suis contente que cette fic soit la meilleure d'après toi que tu es lu ! ça me touche ! En plus c'est celle que j'ai préféré écrire !

**Tsuzu :** aha qui sait quand le yaoi va commencer (à part moi bien sûr !) ! J'aime faire languir mes lecteurs, je suis trop cruelle !lool ! Et sinon bah ouais c'est chouette que ça continue à te plaire ! Et c'est vrai que c'est chiant d'être asthmatique, de perdre un frère ou alors d'être obligé d'être à côté de quelqu'un qui fume ! On fait avec ! lol ! Mais vive le sasunaru uhu !

**Megami :** merci merci merci ! et vive le sasunaru !

**Lady Sam :** la suite s'est faite attendre, toutes mes excuses ! Sinon de rien, j'aime bien répondre aux commentaires !

**Anthea :** tout à fait d'accord, vive le sasunaru !

**Cc :** j'ai la flemme, pourtant tout est écrit ! voici enfin la suite !

**Sedna :** la voilà enfin !

* * *

Après l'épisode Naruto en larme dans les bras de Sasuke, et bien il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose. Les deux garçons n'en avaient pas reparlés, le blond avait retrouvé sa joyeuse humeur et le brun son visage impassible. Sasuke qui avait commencé la rééducation essayait souvent de faire un peu plus les choses tout seul, en plus bientôt le plâtre de son bras allait être enlevé. Les médecins avaient aussi dit qu'il devait un peu essayer de marcher chez lui, faire des exercices, alors Naruto le soutenait sur son épaule et ils avançaient doucement à petit pas dans le salon. A côté Sasuke continuait d'aider le blond dans ses devoirs, et celui-ci progressait à une vitesse fulgurante. A la fac quand il s'endormait le brun suivait les conseils de Sakura et lui donnait un coup sur la tête.

- Aieuh !

- Crétin c'est pas le moment de dormir, prend des notes, où ce soir tu te démerdes pour comprendre le cours !

Naruto reprenait alors son crayon et écoutait le prof. Pour certains cours qu'il n'avait pas ensemble le blond déposait le brun dans sa salle et venait le récupérer après. Et là c'est exactement ce qui se passe, le cours vient de se terminer et Sasuke attend que Naruto vienne le chercher, comme c'est leur dernière heure, ils rentreraient tout de suite après, ça tombait bien, le brun était un peu crevé. Naruto arriva sans tarder.

- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital ?

- Non, j'ai pas de rendez vous aujourd'hui

- Ok !

Naruto le poussa à l'extérieur du bâtiment se dirigeant vers une sortit de la fac, quand tout à coup il s'arrêta.

- Naruto ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Sans explication le blond recommença à pousser la chaise mais cette fois-ci beaucoup moins lentement… En courant plutôt. Puis il cria :

- TEMARI, KANKURO !

Et enfin s'arrêta devant une mignonne blonde et un gars qui devait se croire à carnaval.

- Salut mon petit blond préféré ! Lança la fille

- Yo Naruto ! Dit le garçon.

- Ehé ! Salut vous deux !

Puis pointant Sasuke d'une main Naruto ajouta :

- Je vous présente Sasuke, Sasuke je te présente Temari et Kankuro, mon frère et ma sœur d'adoption

- C'est plutôt le contraire idiot, c'est toi notre frère d'adoption

- Eh ! Temari, me traite pas d'idiot, idiote !

- Tu vas voir petite tête

Temari et Naruto commencèrent à se disputer devant le regard un peu surpris de Sasuke et habitué de Kankuro. Ce dernier s'approcha du brun en chaise roulante :

- Salut… Sasuke c'est ça ?

- Ouais

- Moi c'est Kankuro ! Alors tu es ami avec Naruto ?

- Ouais

- Ok !

- Euh… Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

- Qui Naruto et Temari ? Oui ! Ils s'adorent c'est pour ça !

Les deux blonds se retournèrent devant cette remarque et gueulèrent en même temps :

- Qui adore qui ?

Sasuke trouva à cette scène quelque chose de franchement amusant, mais n'en montra rien, Kankuro lui soupira.

- Bon vous avez finis ! De vrais gosses vous deux !

- Oh toi tu peux causer hein ? C'est quoi encore ce nouveau déguisement ?

Kankuro qui jusqu'à maintenant était plutôt resté calme changea du tout au tout :

- Ce n'est pas un déguisement, sale ignorant

- Bah alors c'est quoi ?

- Un super nouveau style pour mon prochain spectacle de marionnette !

- Bouahaha, Kankuro tu joues encore à la poupée

- Narutooo, tu vas mourir !

C'est ainsi que cette fois-ci c'est Kankuro et Naruto qui se battèrent.

- Salut Sasuke, je suis enchantée de te rencontrer ! Wouah Naruto sait bien choisir ses amis, t'es plutôt mignon.

- …

Plusieurs minutes après, Naruto et Kankuro se calmèrent, pendant que Temari essayait d'engager un sujet de conversation avec le brun.

- Tiens au fait, vous faites quoi ici vous deux ?

- Bah, on est venu te voir, parce qu'on est allé à ton appartement, mais tu n'y étais pas… Enfin on n'était pas du tout sûr de te trouver…

- Normal Temari, je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué mais c'est grand la fac.

- Oui plutôt ! Bon on s'en fout, on s'est croisé c'est cool ! Et si on allait fêter ça autour d'un verre ?

- Oui Bien sûr Sasuke vient avec nous !

C'est ainsi que Sasuke se retrouva de force entraîné avec une famille de fou dans un bar (de toute façon il a pas trop le choix). Une fois installé et servit, la discussion alla bon train, Kankuro boudant dans son coin parce que Naruto avait osé se moquer de son super nouveau style, c'est Temari qui posait les questions :

- Alors ça se passe bien ?

- De mieux en mieux, Sasuke m'aide dans mes devoirs, alors j'ai fais beaucoup de progrès

- Ah c'est gentil ça Sasuke de t'occuper de cet idiot sans cervelle !

- Pff tu parles il arrête pas de m'engueuler parce que je comprends pas

- Normal tu es stupide

- Et toi alors tu n'es qu'une pauvre idiote

- Crétin

- Crétine

Et c'était repartit pour un tour, vraiment c'était l'amour fou entre ces deux personnages, finalement la discussion repartit :

- Bah toute façon je me demande pourquoi t'es allé en fac, alors que tu es aussi stupide

- Tu le sais très bien alors me demande pas !

Sasuke sembla vraiment s'intéresser à la conversation à ce moment là.

- Oui, oui, je sais, pour une stupide promesse…

- Elle n'était pas stupide, ne m'embête pas.

Temari fit un petit geste en signe « oui oui d'accord » et passa à Sasuke, qui d'après elle ne parlait pas beaucoup.

- Et toi Sasuke pourquoi as-tu choisis la fac ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment… Parce qu'il avait les capacités d'y aller c'était tout. Mais rien ne le motivait véritablement, alors il était à la fac pour aucune raison valable, voyant que le brun ne savait pas quoi dire Naruto sauva la situation :

- Parce que c'est un génie qui adore les études ! N'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

- Euh… Oui…

- Hum je vois… Tout le contraire de cette petite tête blonde alors !

- Eh ! Arrête de sous entendre que je suis idiot

- Mais tu l'es

- Puisque c'est comme ça je boude !

- Sale gosse !

Naruto gonfla ses joues et fit une mine à en mourir de rire, trente secondes plus tard Kankuro et Temari étaient écroulés de rire sur la table, et Sasuke se demandait de plus en plus où il était tombé. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il voyait une famille unie et il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort, il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir participer à ses fous rires, ses disputes… Seulement il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et puis ce n'était pas du tout son truc…

- Bon à part ça tu nous racontes quoi de beau Naruto ?

- Euh pas grand-chose en fait… Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir d'autre ?

- Bah tient, comment vous vous êtes rencontré toi et Sasuke ?

- Humm… Je lui piquais ses clopes, on s'est détesté longtemps, puis pouf tout à coup il m'a sauvé la vie en se prenant des balles à ma place d'où la chaise roulante et maintenant je vis chez lui, enfin pour l'instant, et on est ami. En plus il a arrêté de fumer, je suis le meilleur

- J'ai pas tout compris tellement tu as abrégé… Il s'est prit des balles à ta place ?

- Oui on s'est fait agressé et y en a qui ma tiré dessus, mais Sasuke s'est interposé.

- C'est vachement dangereux ça…

Temari regarda longtemps Naruto, puis se tourna vers Sasuke :

- Merci infiniment d'avoir sauvé mon petit frère.

Elle l'avait dit avec toute la sincérité possible, et surtout avec la voix d'une personne qui aime son frère même si ce n'est pas son « vrai » frangin, et peut-être aussi avec un léger ton qui disait qu'elle avait déjà perdu un petit frère. Kankuro qui n'avait encore pas parlé depuis qu'ils étaient dans le bar ouvrit la bouche :

- C'est très cool de ta part ! Tu as risqué ta vie pour lui ! merci.

Sasuke se sentit très mal. Ces deux personnes qu'ils connaissaient que depuis peu tout à coup plaçaient tout leur remerciement en lui… Il bafouilla :

- Euh… J'ai pas fait exprès…

Ca semblait totalement ridicule, deux personnes le remerciaient d'avoir sauver leur frangin et lui il disait qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès « ah j'ai sauvé votre frère mais c'était un accident, désolé ».

- Tu l'as fait c'est ce qui compte !

Après avoir dit ça Temari passe une main dans les cheveux de Naruto et ajouta :

- Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais plus pu embêter mon blond préféré.

Naruto sourit à pleines dents :

- C'est sûr derrière son air froid, Sasuke a un cœur gros comme ça !

Sasuke tourna la tête mal à l'aise.

- Et il fait son timide en plus.

Le brun revint vers Naruto et le fixa avec un regard noir :

- Ouh ! Je retire le grand Sasuke n'est pas un timide.

- Dit… J'y pense depuis tout à l'heure, mais Sasuke ça me rappelle quelque chose… J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…

Sasuke frissonna, est-ce que eux aussi ils connaissaient son passé ?

- Mais non Temari, c'est un prénom courant c'est tout…

En tout cas Naruto essayait de le défendre, il l'en remercia intérieurement.

- Non, je te dis que je connais ça… Je t'ai déjà entendu prononcer ce prénom j'en suis sûre… Rah ça va me revenir…

Naruto sembla soudain très très gêné et essaya de changer de sujet :

- Oui sinon, l'autre fois j'ai revu Sakura…

- Ca y'est je sais, je me souviens.

Le blondinet eut un regard inquiet, Sasuke se sentit mal…

- Eh Sasuke… Excuse moi d'être aussi indiscrète, mais ton nom ce ne serait pas Uchiwa par hasard ?

- En effet Temari c'est vraiment indiscret, tu ne devrais pas lui poser ce genre de question, est-ce qu'il te demande quel âge tu as toi…

Naruto paraissait de plus en plus gêné. Sasuke le regardait, le blond ne semblait pas mal à l'aise à cause de son histoire mais à cause d'autre chose qui avait l'air de le concerner lui plus que le brun… Prit d'une soudaine curiosité il répondit à la question de Temari :

- Oui c'est bien ça…

Elle tapa du poing sur la table :

- Je le savais ! Sasuke Uchiwa, l'idole de Gaara et surtout celui de Naruto. Ca ne pouvait être que toi !

Naruto sentit le feu monter aux joues :

- Mais ne raconte pas n'importe quoi…

Sasuke qui avait loupé un épisode se renseigna :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Eh bien, à huit ans un jour, ils ont péter un plomb en lisant le journal, je sais pas ce que des gosses ont put trouver d'intéressant à lire dans le journal, moi j'aimais pas ça, mais en tout cas ils y ont trouver ton nom et après ils ne juraient plus que par Sasuke Uchiwa qu'ils allaient aller chercher au bout du monde et le ramener pour qu'il fasse partit de la famille, comme ça ils seraient trois frères inséparables et se serait drôlement chouette…

Naruto ne tenait plus en place sur sa chaise essayant d'arrêter Temari dans son récit.

- Ah ! Temachan pourquoi tu lui racontes ça ?

- D'où tu m'appelles Temachan toi ?

- Mais euuuh c'est pour me venger, pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? On était juste gamin…

- N'empêche que pendant des mois vous nous avez rabaché les oreilles avec ça.

- Temachan !

- Ah arrête d'utiliser ce surnom débile

- Alors arrête de parler de trucs gênants.

Sasuke lui n'écoutait plus du tout la discussion, il était très loin entrain de réfléchir… Est-ce que depuis le début Naruto avait tout calculé pour qu'ils soient amis ? Après tout pour quelle raison allait-il à la fac si ce n'est pas pour le retrouver ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a cherché malgré les risques encourus ? Pourquoi est-ce que maintenant il l'aidait ? C'était juste à cause d'une promesse qu'ils avaient fait avec Gaara… Il se sentit soudainement très très mal, l'impression que toute cette amitié avait un goût de faux… Et ça le rendait très amer.

- Euh… Naruto, je ne me sens pas très bien, euh… Est-ce que tu pourrais juste me mettre un peu dehors…

Le blond acquiesça et l'emmena dehors en silence.

- T'es sûr que ça va aller ? Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

- Non c'est bon, retourne vers Temari et Kankuro.

- Ok ! A tout à l'heure…

Puis il rentra. Le brun se mit à serrer l'accoudoir très fort, Naruto s'était foutu de sa gueule depuis le début. Et lui il s'était bêtement fait avoir, il avait marché parce qu'il avait cru que le blond était différent et aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas vécu que des trucs faciles. Seulement voilà leur amitié ne tenait qu'à un calcul et une promesse de gosses. Peut-être même que le blond voyait en lui juste un Gaara de remplacement. Putain, mais il avait vraiment été trop con de croire aux belles paroles de Naruto. Une personne peut être faible de temps en temps, n'importe quoi. Voilà il s'était laissé aller et il s'était fait bêtement avoir, alors qu'il avait décidé de toujours être fort. Il avait envie de hurler, mais sa gorge était sèche, un goût fade dans la bouche… Naruto revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de Temari et Kankuro :

- Bon nous on va y aller Naruto, c'était sympa de te revoir ! Bye mon petit blond et prend bien soin de toi et toi aussi Sasuke A+

- Salut Naruto, Sasuke

- Au revoir vous deux

- Salut…

Ils se quittèrent ainsi et le silence tomba sur les deux garçons.

- Bon je te ramène !

- …

Naruto poussait Sasuke, rah, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallut que Temari lui raconte ce passage de sa vie… Bien sûr quand Gaara et lui avaient lu l'article ils avaient décidés que Sasuke serait l'autre frère : une famille recomposé d'un garçon asthmatique détestant son père, d'un orphelin, et d'un enfant trahit par son frère… Mais c'était il y a longtemps… Quand il avait rencontré Sasuke, il avait lui aussi repensé à ça, mais… Mais en fait il n'était pas juste devenu ami avec lui à cause de ça. D'abord ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de le détester… Ca avait juste valu qu'un jour il le protège et dise être tombé dans les escaliers c'est tout…

- Naruto ?

- Quoi ?

- Dit moi, tu es allé à la fac juste pour me retrouver ? Ca a dût bien te faire marrer quand tu as vu à quel point j'étais dupe de croire que tu m'approchais parce que tu étais fou… En fait tu avais une tout autre raison… C'était calculé c'est ça ? Notre amitié et tout le blabla ? Ton aide ? Pff ! Laisse moi rire, en fait c'était juste à cause de cette promesse avec Gaara. Aha ! T'as bien dût t'amuser quand tu as vu que je voulais qu'on soit ami…

- Non ! Je ne suis pas allé à la fac pour te retrouver ! Non je n'ai pas calculé notre amitié ! Quand j'ai dit que je te détestais c'était vrai. Quand je t'ai donné mon aide c'était vrai aussi. Et tu es devenu mon ami pour toi-même pas juste parce qu'un jour avec Gaara on a décidé de faire de toi notre frère…

- Alors pourquoi es-tu allé à la fac alors ?

- Je… C'est une promesse que j'ai faite…

- La promesse « si tu vois Sasuke, il fera un bon remplacement de Gaara ».

- Mais arrête ! C'est pas ça du tout ! On avait huit ans Sasuke, et comme on était devenu deux frères inséparables on avait trouvé ça inimaginable qu'un frère puisse faire ça, surtout moi, parce que… Parce que pour moi mon frère était tout ce que j'avais au monde. La question c'était « comment peut-on faire ça à son unique petit frère ? ». C'était pour ça qu'on voulait t'inscrire dans notre famille de bras cassés. Mais je ne suis pas allé à la fac pour te retrouver, je ne savais même pas que t'allais là…

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Gaara… C'était son rêve de faire beaucoup d'études… La fac tout ça… Il voulait montrer à tout le monde qu'il pouvait s'en sortir sans personne, qu'il était intelligent et qu'il allait réussir dans la vie… Il avait 10 ans la première fois qu'il m'en a parlé… Imagine à 10 ans, il rêvait déjà de la fac… Un jour, après une crise d'asthme assez forte qui lui avait valu l'hôpital il m'a dit « Naruto, je ne vivrai jamais assez longtemps pour aller à la fac… Alors promet moi quelque chose ». J'ai dit « Mais non tu vas vivre ! », il m'a sourit et il a dit « promet quand même »… Bon alors j'ai demandé « quoi ? » Et là il m'a prit la main il la serré fort et il a dit « jure moi d'aller à la fac pour moi, je sais que c'est égoïste… Mais c'est mon rêve… Et si toi tu y vas j'aurai l'impression de vivre mon rêve à travers toi, même si je ne suis plus là ». J'ai promis en ajoutant qu'il allait vivre… Voilà…

- Je… Désolé… Je ne savais pas… Je pensais que…

- C'est bon ! Ecoute moi s'il te plaît. Sasuke tu es mon ami pour de vrai ok ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'avec Gaara on a promit de te retrouver que j'ai calculé tout dans ma tête pour devenir ton pote. D'abord je te détestais. C'est vrai que quand j'ai su qui tu étais ma première pensée était « Lui ? Vraiment lui ? le frère qu'on cherchait ? » mais juste parce que j'aurais jamais osé croire qu'un jour je te rencontrerais vraiment… Puis finalement j'ai trouvé que t'étais un pauvre type et peu importe le passé, je n'ai pas agis en fonction de ça, je te l'assure… Crois moi… Je ne te considère pas comme un remplacement de Gaara… De toute façon personne ne pourra jamais le remplacer…

Sasuke baissa la tête. Au moins l'amitié de Naruto n'était pas dût à un calcul… C'était sincère. Il se rassura un peu, regretta d'avoir douté du blond. Pourtant quelque chose continua à lui faire mal… Personne ne pourra jamais remplacer Gaara… Peut-être qu'au fond il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait… Mais… Il aurait aimé compter pour le blond autant que Gaara comptait pour lui…

- Naruto, désolé d'avoir douté de toi…

- Alors tu me crois ?

- Oui…

Le blond s'extasia. Puis réfléchis quelques instant… Finalement il était devenu ami avec Sasuke, pas à cause d'une promesse, mais véritablement… Et il tenait à lui… Peut-être était-ce un nouveau frère d'adoption…

- Sasuke…

- Oui ?

- Il y a un endroit où je voudrais t'emmener… Est-ce que je peux ?

- Maintenant ?

- Ca te dérange ?

- Non allons-y…

Naruto fit alors demi-tour à quelques pas seulement du bâtiment où se trouvait l'appartement de Sasuke.

- Au fait on va où ?

- Tu verras bien…

A suivre…

Sasuke : alors on va où ?

Naruto : ouais, où je l'emmène

L'autatrice : sais pas, vous verrez bien :p

Naruto : allez dit dit dit

L'autatrice : ok ! Mais juste parce que c'est toi 'souffle à l'oreille de Naruto quelque chose'.

Naruto : aaaaaaah oki

Sasuke : et moi je peux savoir ?

Naruto : nan, c'est un secret, tu verras bien

Sasuke : pff !

Naruto : allez fait pas la tête…

L'autatrice : je savais pas que Sasuke pouvait être curieux

Sasuke : je suis pas curieux, c'est juste que ça m'énerve que mon Naruto partage un secret avec toi espèce d'énergumène

L'autatrice : bouahahahaha :p En plus que je fais pleins de câlin à Naruto maintenant

Sasuke : HEIN QUOI ?

L'autatrice : bah oui, oublie pas que j'ai une peluche de lui !

Sasuke : grmbl grmbl grmbl

Naruto : ouais mais c'est qu'une peluche !

Sasuke : ouais mais ça m'énerve quand même

Naruto : ouhou t'es jaloux

L'autatrice : il est si mimi le sasu jaloux

Sasuke : oh la ferme…


	7. recommencer

**Titre :** Apprendre à vivre

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Même s'ils sont dans notre monde pour cette fic, ils ne sont hélas pas plus à moi…

**Résumé :** un endroit que naruto aime, une mauvaise nouvelle pour sasuke, des souvenirs souvenirs

**Couple : **Bah ça change pas c'est toujours du sasunaru

**Note : **Et bien c'est souvent que Sasuke et Naruto vont au collège, au lycée, à la fac… J'ai voulu essayer de les coller dans notre monde (une nouvelle fois) et euh voilà ce que ça a donné, c'est une des fics que je préfère dans celles que j'ai écris alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Note 2 :** mes commentaires entre parenthèse, faites pas attention aux fautes.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Stina :** sûr que ça doit être bien en rentrant de vacs éhé

**Buzame :** mouahaha oui oui où vont-ils et bien… tu verras !

**Mickealle :** et bien voilà la suite et la réponse à ta question !

**Sasuke Sarutobi :** mouahaha tricheuse, tu l'as déjà lu !

**Elda88 :** suiiiiiiiiite !

**didilove37 :** eh ouais, naruchou est tellement gentil !

**le naze :** tu me payes combien pour les connaître ? Dans la vie rien n'est gratuit ! Pour le reste, c'est pas ma faute si t'es jaloux de mon talent mouahahaha !

**polo :** peut-être verras-tu plus que de l'amitié dans ce chapitre, ou peut-être pas ! toute façon il faut savoir être patient mouahaha ! Et naruchou n'est pas adepte des love hotel, désolé !lol

**Oranbou :** dire que je pensais que le titre était pourrave, bah s'il colle bien à la fic tant mieux ! merci pour ce si long commentaire, pour les compliments (et moi jsuis une fan du sasunaru mais je crois que ça se voit éhé) ! Pour les fautes je m'excuse encore c'est la honte pour moi mais j'ai un véritable problème avec ça, jsuis une nulle ! Et j'adore l'amour fraternel (et c'est pour ça que je déteste itachi) un frère c'est quelque chose de super important surtout quand on en a qu'un, je comprend même pas qu'il puisse détruire son petit frère comme ça. Et les clopes c'est de la merde, j'ai une dent contre elles ! GRRR ! Et malheureusement il y a vraiment des gens comme le père de gaara dans cette histoire, et des pires même ! Ce con ne s'est même pas remis en question : est ce que ça plairait à la mère de gaara que son fils soit rejeté ? Sinon j'ai essayé de faire une sakura cool, parce que j'l'adore la petite sakura et je lui donne souvent des mauvais rôles, alors faut bien changer mais on la voit pas tant que ça dans cette fic. Et encore merciii pour tout

**Kirailla :** Je savais pas que ma fic redonnait de l'espoir mouahaha c'est chouette ça !

**kasu-chan :** voilà j'ai essayé de pas trop faire attendre la suite cette fois-ci !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sasuke ignorait où est ce que Naruto l'emmenait, en tout cas c'était pas la porte à côté, car ils avaient été obligés de prendre le bus. Le brun trouvait qu'habituellement prendre le bus était chiant, mais il venait de découvrir quelque chose d'encore plus soûlant et c'était de prendre le bus en chaise roulante. Il ne savait pas comment ni où Naruto avait trouvé la force de soulever la chaise pour la monter dans le bus, ni même comment lui même avait réussit à survivre entre toutes ses personnes debout qui le regardaient avec pitié et aussi avec ennuie parce qu'il prenait beaucoup de place quand même. Heureusement le voyage se termina assez vite.

- Naruto tu veux toujours pas me dire où on va ?

- Un peu de patience…

Sasuke commença à la sentir très mal quand ils longèrent le cimetière, plus encore quand ils y pénétrèrent. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent devant une tombe. Naruto laissa Sasuke un peu plus loin et s'approcha, d'un geste de la main il poussa les feuilles qui étaient posés dessus et commença à parler :

- Salut, Gaara… Désolé je t'ai pas emmené de fleurs, mais à la place je t'emmène quelqu'un…

Sasuke n'était pas à l'aise assit sur sa chaise, regardant Naruto sourire à la tombe et lui parler, comme si Gaara était vraiment devant lui, et dans un sens c'était le cas…

- C'est Sasuke… Tu te souviens Uchiwa Sasuke… Finalement nos rêves de gamins ont peut-être forcé le hasard…

Puis le blond se releva et se tourna vers le brun en souriant :

- Voilà, Sasuke, c'est ici que je voulais t'emmener… C'est peut-être bizarre hein ? Normalement ses amis on les traîne dans les bars, les magasins, les boîtes de nuit, ou à la plage… Mais pas devant une tombe… Seulement… Je me retrouve souvent ici, je m'y sens bien. Alors j'm'asseois devant sa tombe et je lui parle… Ou je me tais, et je perds la notion du temps… Je peux juste rester assit là pendant des heures…

Naruto se mit à rire maladroitement… Le brun resta silencieux regardant la tombe, le nom, les dates, les fleurs qui commençaient à être mal en point, les plaques funéraires. Il n'y voyait qu'une tombe, quand Naruto lui y voyait son frère. Devant son silence le blond s'inquièta

- Euh… Ca à l'air de te déranger… En fait c'est bête… Je suis désolé, je n'aurais peut-être pas dût… Mais sur le coup je pensais que c'était une bonne idée, je n'ai pas assez réfléchis…

- Ca ne me dérange pas… Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici ?

- Je… Je voulais que tu le voies. Oui bon c'est vrai, c'est juste un bout de pierre vu comme ça, mais mon frère est là. Je voulais que tu le voies parce que je te considère vraiment comme un ami et pas comme un bouche trou.

Sasuke fit un geste pour montrer au blond qu'il voulait s'avancer un peu. Naruto le poussa plus prêt de la tombe. Le brun resta quelques instants silencieux, le blond s'assit par terre à côté de lui, puis Sasuke prit enfin la parole :

- Salut Gaara…

Il ne prononça que ses mots, mais ça suffit à Naruto qui sourit plus fort. Puis ils restèrent quelques temps comme ça sans parler, chacun perdu dans ses pensés. Ils ne surent pas combien de temps étaient passés quand enfin le blond se releva, dit au revoir à Gaara, et entraîna Sasuke hors du cimetière. Ils demeurèrent encore quelques temps muet, finalement c'est Naruto qui coupa le silence :

- Si tu veux on pourra aller voir ta famille…

- Non !

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis jamais allé les voir, je compte pas commencer aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas les voir ?

- Si pour toi c'est un endroit bien, pour moi c'est plutôt un endroit maudit. J'ai pas envie de vivre avec les fantômes de mon passé, je veux même plus en entendre parler. Pour moi ils n'existent plus…

Naruto trouva cela drôlement triste, comment pouvait-on supprimer sa famille de son histoire juste parce qu'ils ont été tués ?

- Tu ne crois pas que tu leurs manques ?

- Je dois être fort, je ne peux pas rester là-dessus et me lamenter.

- Mais c'est ta famille !

- Ils sont morts !

- Mais…

- Naruto ! Je ne veux pas aller les voir, c'est mon choix. Point. Fin de la discussion.

- Alors tu les abandonnes juste parce que tu veux être fort…

- Pas besoin d'argumenter ou d'insister.

- Fais comme tu veux, mais je trouve ça triste…

- On n'a pas la même façon de voir les choses.

Naruto ne s'acharna pas, il savait que ça ne servait à rien, quand Sasuke avait une idée en tête il était aussi probable de le faire changer d'avis que de déplacer trois montagnes à l'aide du petit doigt. Ils reprirent le bus mais comme il se faisait tard il y avait beaucoup moins de monde et Sasuke qui était de plus en plus fatigué s'endormit dans sa chaise durant le trajet. Naruto le regarda complètement attendrit par la bouille du brun quand il dormait. Il se souvint que quand il était petit, il se réveillait souvent et trouvait Gaara à son chevet, il lui demandait alors ce qu'il faisait là et le petit roux lui répondait : « t'es trop adorable quand tu dors »… Gaara ne dormait pas beaucoup, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il n'avait réussit qu'à le surprendre une fois entrain de dormir paisiblement. Ce jour là il avait comprit ce que son frère entendait par « trop adorable quand tu dors ». Il n'y avait pas de description possible c'était juste tellement mignon… Et là maintenant en regardant Sasuke, il ne se contentait pas de trouver cela mignon, il y voyait plus que quelque chose d'adorable. Il ne savait pas bien quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui le troublait et qui faisait qu'il se sentait tout bizarre. Il secoua la tête pour arrêter d'y penser et de toute façon le bus s'arrêta ce qui réveilla Sasuke. Puis ils rentrèrent. Naruto fit la cuisine en sifflotant pendant que Sasuke regardait la télévision. Le blond pensait à cette journée, d'abord il avait rencontré Temari et Kankuro, qu'il était vraiment content de revoir, puis il était allé voir son autre frère avec Sasuke. Finalement le brun avait rencontré toute sa famille, il en était très content. De son côté l'Uchiwa pensait aussi à cette journée (au moins on peut dire qu'ils sont connectés par la pensé). Voir la famille de Naruto comme ça… En fait c'était plutôt sympa. Kankuro et Temari étaient assez délurés, l'un s'habillait avec extravagance et l'autre s'excitait pour un rien. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu toute cette joie entre quelques personnes… Et puis il avait aussi en quelque sorte rencontré Gaara, l'associale de la famille d'après Naruto. Celui à qui il ressemblait… Il se sentait exclu de toute cette histoire, un peu comme s'il n'avait pas sa place… Il avait cette drôle d'envie de s'immiscer dans cette famille…

Avant il aurait eut ce genre de penser, il se serait frappé mentalement et aurait fumé une cigarette. Aujourd'hui il se contenta de changer de chaîne.

Une nouvelle semaine passa, aujourd'hui Sasuke allait à l'hôpital pour enlever, joie et bonheur, le plâtre de son bras. Il pourrait enfin être beaucoup plus libre : tout d'abord se déplacer tout seul en utilisant ses deux mains, se laver tout seul : double hourra, peut-être même recommencer à cuisiner. Donc voilà le médecin en finit avec son calvaire en retirant celui qui a bloqué son bras si longtemps.

- Ne le remue pas trop tout de suite.

Sasuke bougea doucement le bras, ça lui faisait un peu mal et il avait une sensation bizarre… Mais il se sentait libre, et ça c'était ce qui comptait. Naruto vint le chercher quelques temps plus tard :

- Alors ?

Sasuke avança un peu par lui-même pour répondre à sa question. Naruto lui sourit à pleines dents :

- Je vois que tu vas plus avoir beaucoup besoin de moi

Le brun prit un air arrogant, mais se radoucit :

- Bon allez ramène moi, le médecin m'a dit de me ménager !

- Dit plutôt que t'es devenu fainéant va !

Mais le blond le poussa tout souriant. Quand ils arrivèrent chez Sasuke, Naruto le mit devant la télévision et s'assit sur le canapé.

- Tu ne veux pas faire de devoir ?

- Fatigué… Et puis tu as récupérer ton bras, il faut fêter ça.

- Très bien, tu veux faire quoi ?

- J'étais entrain d'y réfléchir, je pourrais faire… Hum… Des crêpes ça te dit ?

- Si tu veux !

Naruto se leva et tapa dans ses mains :

- Ok ! C'est partit !

Il prit la chaise de Sasuke et l'emmena dans la cuisine :

- Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !

- Tu vas m'aider, tu peux maintenant que tu as tes deux bras.

- Hmpf

- Allez fait pas cette tête, ça va être amusant.

Et effectivement ça le fut, il faut dire que Naruto était particulièrement doué pour réussir à coller les crêpes contre le plafond. Sasuke se sentait bien, de voir le petit blond s'énerver contre une malédiction qu'on lui aurait jeté pour qu'il n'arrive pas à récupérer ses crêpes. Finalement Naruto décida qu'il était beaucoup plus facile de tourner la crêpe à la spatule et tant pi pour la fierté. Puis ils mangèrent. Naruto n'ayant pas prévu la confiture et le nutella, et bien ils ajoutaient juste du sucre, ce qui était tout aussi bon.

- Ca va être chiant de tout nettoyer après !

Fit remarquer Naruto en rigolant. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de la farine partout, de la pâte à crêpes aussi, et les crêpes collés au plafond avaient l'air de s'y plaire puisqu'elles ne retombaient pas. Enfin jusqu'au moment où pouf, l'une d'entre elle atterrit sur la tête à Naruto, ce qui lui valut un sourire moqueur de la part de Sasuke.

- Te moque pas, vilain

- J'ai rien dit !

- Oh ! Mais c'est écrit sur ton visage que tu te moques de moi !

- Il faut admettre que cette situation est plutôt ridicule et comique.

- Mais euuuh… C'est pas ma faute !

Ils mangèrent donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur, puis Naruto commença à tout nettoyer, pendant que Sasuke retourna tout seul dans le salon (et oui il peut maintenant.)

Plus tard : cuisine nettoyée, vaisselle lavée, Naruto assit sur le canapé et Sasuke dans sa chaise roulante, ils regardaient la télé (j'ai l'impression qu'ils font que ça…), un film qui avait l'air de plutôt bien leur plaire, puisque pour une fois ils ne discutèrent pas… A moins qu'il y ait un sujet qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'aborder ? Pourtant pendant la pub, Naruto n'y tenant plus lança la discussion :

- Euh… Sasuke… Maintenant que tu as retrouvé l'usage de ton bras… Tu peux te débrouiller tout seul je pense… En tout cas tu peux faire le plus gros… Alors… Je devrais peut-être partir, tu ne crois pas ?

Sasuke resta silencieux. Ce n'est pas que Naruto avait envie de partir, au contraire, il s'amusait bien quand il était dans l'appartement du brun, mais il ne voulait pas abuser de son hospitalité. Finalement Sasuke prit la parole :

- Mon lit est un peu haut, je n'arriverai pas à atteindre l'évier pour la vaisselle, je crois aussi que cuisiner assit n'est pas évident…

C'était pour Sasuke une façon de dire « je veux que tu restes ». Alors Naruto acquiesça et comme le film reprit le silence retomba.

Le lendemain, Sasuke apprit une assez mauvaise nouvelle quand il alla à l'hôpital pour faire de la rééducation. Il rentra tout seul jusqu'à son appartement, prenant tout son temps, se sentant un peu mal. Quand il rentra, Naruto était déjà là et l'accueillit bien comme il faut, puis ils travaillèrent un peu, mais Sasuke n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, et Naruto le remarqua assez vite :

- Y a quelque chose qui va pas Sasuke ?

- Non rien

- Ca a vachement l'air d'aller…

- …

- Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'hôpital ?

- …

- C'est ça hein ? Ils t'ont appris une mauvaise nouvelle ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dit moi…

- Je… Peut-être que je ne pourrai plus jamais marcher…

Naruto tomba de sa chaise sous le choc.

- C'est sûr ?

- Non, mais en fait ils ont regardés les radios… J'ai 90 de chance que mon genou ne s'en remette jamais. Alors…

- Ca te laisse 10 !

- Oui…

Naruto se remit debout, puis il s'inclina :

- Je suis désolé Sasuke, tout ça c'est de ma faute… Si tu ne m'avais pas protégé…

Sasuke devant ses paroles comprit qu'il avait oublié l'essentiel et il se sentit beaucoup mieux :

- Tss ! Viens là…

Naruto s'approcha :

- Regarde Naruto, tu es plus petit que moi… Si tu avais prit les balles, tu en aurais prit une dans la cuisse, puis une sur l'épaule, et pour finir… Une dans le cœur… Tu serais mort à ma place ! Alors ne pense même pas à ce qui se serait passé si je ne t'avais pas protégé… Parce que crois moi que la faculté de marcher n'est rien à côté d'une vie…

- …

- J'ai déjà perdu trop de gens que j'aimais, je ne veux pas te perdre ok ? Même si je dois rester handicapé toute ma vie.

- Même… Si je n'avais pas insulté le gars et…

- STOP ! Arrête de te sentir coupable. Tu ne l'es pas. A ce que je sache ce n'est pas toi qui as tiré. Ce n'est pas ta faute, ni pour ça, ni pour rien d'autre. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir protégé… Parce que tu m'as apprit une tonne de truc et que tu continues à m'en apprendre, que tu le fais sans rien demander en retour, tu m'as offert ton amitié même quand je n'en voulais pas… Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupables, parce que grâce à ça j'ai pu devenir ton ami…

Naruto regardait Sasuke qui lui parlait, qui lui disait tout ça, alors que ce n'était pas son genre de parler comme ça de ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de toute cette situation.

- Et puis comme tu dis, ça me laisse 10 !

Sur ces derniers paroles Sasuke avec la force de ses deux bras se poussa en position debout il resta quelques secondes sur ses jambes et tomba dans les bras de Naruto qui le retint :

- Tu vois, je m'en sors pas si mal.

Le blond avait perdu la parole, rien ne sortait du fond de sa gorge, Sasuke était toujours appuyé contre lui et il était figé.

- Bah finalement, si tu ne t'étais pas excusé, je serais resté à me morfondre alors qu'en fait tout est une question de volonté… Tout ça c'est parce que tu es beaucoup trop gentil.

- …

Sasuke prit les épaules de Naruto pour se trouver un équilibre et se recula :

- Ouhou ? Naruto ? Ca va ? Tu es tout blanc…

- Je ne me sens pas très bien…

Sasuke se relaissa alors tomber doucement dans son siège. Naruto se défigea un peu :

- Sasuke… On t'a drogué à l'hôpital hein ? Pour que tu dises tout ça… Enfin surtout pour que tu me fasses un compliment et que tu me déclares ton amitié aussi fortement, c'est… Complètement incroyable.

- C'est ta faute, c'est toi qui me changes…

- Peut-être qu'en fait tu es schizophrène…

- Pff ! Crétin ! Bon assez discuté, maintenant au boulot.

Naruto récupéra totalement ses couleurs et se rassit pour recommencer à étudier avec Sasuke.

Ce soir là, le blond eut du mal à s'endormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Sasuke, ça l'avait touché au plus profond de lui-même, et il se sentait tout bizarre. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas montré autant d'affection. Bon bien sûr Sakura, Temari et Kankuro l'adoraient et n'hésitaient pas à lui dire. Mais venant de Sasuke… Celui qui voulait être fort et seul, qui n'acceptait l'aide de personne, qui était fier, qui tapait plus qu'il ne causait… C'était incroyable… Bien sûr Sasuke avait peu à peu changé depuis le jour de l'accident, il s'était montré plus sociable, l'avait écouté, consolé, l'avait considéré comme un véritable ami. Mais jamais il ne l'avait dit aussi clairement, jamais il n'avait exposé aussi franchement son amitié.

Il repensa à Gaara…

_Flash back :_

Les deux garçons avaient environ neuf ans. Gaara venait de faire une crise d'asthme et Naruto était près de lui inquiet.

- C'est bon Naruto, ça va…

- Tu es sûr ? Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande moi hein ?

- C'est passé.

Le blondinet s'inclina :

- Je suis désolé, c'est parce que j'ai insisté pour qu'on joue à se courir après…

- Non ! J'étais d'accord

- Mais…

- Tait toi ! Tu dis n'importe quoi. C'est pas ta faute si je fais de l'asthme… Moi je veux vraiment être normal avec toi, et je veux qu'on s'amuse ensemble. Parce que tu es mon frère. Tu es plus important pour moi que n'importe qui d'autre. Alors, je veux jouer à pleins de jeux, je ne veux pas qu'on arrête parce que je suis malade.

- …

- Tu es trop gentil Naruto, mais c'est pour ça que je t'adore.

Le petit roux s'était alors serré contre Naruto pour lui faire un câlin de frère :

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, frangin ! Maintenant on retourne jouer

Et Gaara avait sourit, ce sourire qu'il n'offrait qu'à Naruto.

_Fin du flash back_

Une larme coula de l'œil de Naruto. Cependant il souriait, et pas de tristesse, mais de joie. Sasuke ne remplacerait jamais Gaara, toutefois le blond avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à aimer, un nouvel ami, un nouveau frère. Il sentait que peu à peu il arrêterait de vivre sur le passé… Parce que Gaara ne reviendrait jamais, c'était triste, mais voilà c'était comme ça. Garder tous ses souvenirs au fond de son cœur et recommencer à vivre pleinement et sans regret, il pouvait le faire avec l'aide de Sasuke… Et il y arriverait.

Il s'endormit.

Sasuke de son côté avait également du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il repensait aux paroles qu'il avait dit à Naruto, et il ne le regrettait pas. Il était heureux d'avoir trouver le blond, de lui avoir dit toutes ces choses. Même s'il s'était promis à lui-même de ne plus jamais compter sur personne, que les gens finissaient toujours par vous trahir, cette fois-ci il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Naruto, ce dernier lui avait prouvé assez de fois, et puis il était différent… Pas comme son frère, c'était incomparable.

_Flash back :_

Sasuke avait six ans, il adorait son grand frère, il voulait apprendre pleins de choses de lui, parce qu'il était très doué. Mais Itachi ne lui apprenait jamais rien, il était cependant très gentil et s'arrangeait toujours pour que leur père prête attention au petit frère. Il lui parlait beaucoup aussi. Il faisait beaucoup attention à son petit frère, Sasuke trouvait que c'était le meilleur des frères.

Mais voilà, un jour, Itachi tua ses parents devant les yeux du petit frère, Sasuke avait huit ans.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est amusant tu ne trouves pas ? Tiens fait pareil !

Itachi avait mit le couteau dans la main de Sasuke :

- Viens, on va tuer les grands parents maintenant, puis nos cousins aussi…

Le tout petit frère avait hurlé et lâché le couteau, Itachi avait haussé les épaules, ramassé le couteau est était partit tuer le reste de la famille.

_Fin du flash back :_

Complètement incomparable… Naruto lui avait apprit des choses, Naruto ne faisait pas tout pour que les gens prêtent attention à lui, Naruto était d'une gentillesse maladive mais c'était naturel. Et pour finir Naruto faisait attention à lui, mais pas juste pour aller tuer tout le monde après, il le faisait parce qu'il se sentait coupable et parce qu'il le considérait comme un ami.

Après l'accident avec son frère il n'avait plus jamais voulu faire confiance à personne parce qu'il s'était sentit trahit… Mais aujourd'hui, tout à coup, il avait envie de faire confiance et de rester ami avec Naruto. Il avait envie de ne plus avoir besoin d'être fort tout seul… Il avait envie de recommencer à vivre pleinement, et avec l'aide de Naruto il était sûr d'y arriver.

Il s'endormit…

A suivre…

Naruto : tu crois qu'elle s'est réveillée pour que la suite arrive aussi vite ?

Sasuke : non c'est pas ça

Naruto : bah c'est quoi alors ?

Sasuke : bah elle est folle de drama en ce moment…

Naruto : oui ?

Sasuke : et elle mate wonderful life…

Naruto : oui ?

Sasuke : et tu la connais, c'est une stressé de nature…

Naruto : ouaip

Sasuke : et elle est tellement stressé par la suite ce qui va se passer et tellement peur de mâter l'épisode 7 qu'elle nous fait sa crise et préfère nous torturer un peu et montrer notre vie privée à ses lecteurs

Naruto : ooooh je vois

Sasuke : ouais

Naruto : eh ! Wonderful life c'est un titre qui irait bien pour nous deux ! éhé !

Sasuke : non

Naruto : pourquoi donc ?

Sasuke : parce que ça signifierait que tu aurais un gosse avec une inconnue et que tu me quitterais

Naruto : ah bon

Sasuke : oui !

L'autatrice : Oh ! Mais ils sont mimi tous les deux et puis ils sont mariés maintenant et la gamine est trop adorable

Sasuke : alors va mâter la suite pauvre idiote…

L'autatrice : ok ok !

Sakura qui vient s'incruster : moi je trouverais que c'est une bonne idée que sasuke ait un enfant avec une inconnue et que ça soit moi :p

L'autatrice, Sasuke et Naruto : naaaaaaaaaaan !

Sakura part chouiner.


	8. pour un sourire

**Titre :** Apprendre à vivre

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Même s'ils sont dans notre monde pour cette fic, ils ne sont hélas pas plus à moi…

**Résumé :** Sasuke veut remarcher, Naruto tombe malade.

**Couple : **Et ouiii ! Vous l'avez deviné, c'est du Sasunaru !

**Note : **Et bien c'est souvent que Sasuke et Naruto vont au collège, au lycée, à la fac… J'ai voulu essayer de les coller dans notre monde (une nouvelle fois) et euh voilà ce que ça a donné, c'est une des fics que je préfère dans celles que j'ai écris alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Note 2 :** mes commentaires entre parenthèse, faites pas attention aux fautes.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Pandanoux :** s'ils vont rester comme des frères ? Et bien tu verras bien ! Mais pour une passionnée comme moi de Sasunaru…

**Youyoul :** merciii Et voilà la suite uhu

**Lilyvand :** vive le sasunaru, et je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent ! Surtout celle là. Et suite

**Carosasunaru :** salut frangine ! Vive les dramas et Koike ! Et vive Jun Et le sasunaru BOUAHAH !

**Boudix :** salut autre frangine ! Et pour les seau demande moi j'ai pleins de bassine de prête pour baver, ça peut servir pour pleurer !

**Buzame :** bah la suite maintenant !

**didilove37 :** bouahahaha en même temps qu'aurait-il pût faire d'autre que lui présenter gaara :'D !

**Sedna :** merciii

**Cc :** et bien mercii aussi et voilà la suite uhu

Polo : abandonner ôO tu rigoles ! Même si je fais attendre la suite, j'abandonne pas si facilement. Et donc voilà la suite !

**Erika-chan :** euuh si Itachi va intervenir… Et bien en quelques sortes ! Et pour le père de Gaara… En quelques sortes aussi ! Sinon merci pour ce commentaire, ainsi que pour tous tes commentaires qui m'ont tous fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent ! Et voilà la suite !

**Megami :** qui va tomber amoureux en premier uhuhuhu ! On verra ! Bouahahahha ! rigole toute seule ! Et merci pour ton commentaire !

**Anthea :** s'ils vont bientôt être ensemble… Et bien tu verras ! Et sinon merci !

**Oranbou :** je suis contente que le passage à la tombe te plaise, j'avais peur qu'il soit un peu bizarre, mais bon… Et puis c'est vrai que c'est chiant l'orthographe, la conjugaison, la grammaire et tous ses trucs chiants ! Et à mort Itachi BOUAHAHAHHA ! C'est vrai que le souvenir est écoeurant. En tout cas si mon frère faisait ce qu'Itachi a fait au sien, je serai comme Sasuke, obsédé par la vengeance, et c'est drôlement triste, parce que la vengeance ne rend pas spécialement heureux, mais c'est encore plus dur de tourner la page. Pauvre tit sasuchou :'( ! Et bien oui si Sasuke pense la même chose que Gaara c'est fait exprès uhu, pour montrer à quel point il est entrain de devenir important pour Naruto et réciproquement. Et voilà la suite donc BOUAHAH ! Enfin !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Depuis leur discussion sur les chances qu'avaient Sasuke de remarcher un jour, le brun s'entraînait plus qu'avant. Mais il se trouvait incapable de faire un pas s'il ne s'appuyait pas totalement sur le blond. Si Naruto venait à le lâcher, il se cassait irrémédiablement la figure. Même en utilisant le mur il avait moins d'appuie qu'avec le blond et n'arrivait pas à marcher convenablement.

- Putain j'y arriverai jamais bordel !

- Calme toi, c'est normal que tu n'y arrives pas tout de suite, mais avec le temps…

- Ca fait une semaine que je m'entraîne et j'ai pas du tout progressé, si ça se trouve les médecins ont raisons, je ferais mieux d'abandonner

- JAMAIS ! Tu vas te remettre tout de suite debout et plus vite que ça, sinon je te pique ta chaise et tu te débrouilles sans.

Malgré ce que lui avait dit Sasuke, Naruto se sentait encore un peu coupable, alors il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il puisse à nouveau marcher même si les médecins disaient que c'était inutile, il s'en moquait, il savait lui que c'était possible… Il le sentait…

Sasuke sourit imperceptiblement et retrouva courage. Alors tout en se cramponnant à Naruto il recommença à avancer. Un pas avec sa jambe valide, un autre avec celle qu'il traînait, etc.  
Naruto alors le lâchait un peu pour qu'il ait moins de soutient. Il recommençait un pas, un pas. Le blond le colla contre le mur et s'éloigna un peu. Sasuke fit une pause se retenant complètement avec le mur.

- Allez Sasuke lance toi ! Je suis là pour te rattraper de toute façon.

Le brun prit une grande inspiration et une main sur le mur pour se tenir, comme les gosses quand ils font leur premier pas, il avança la jambe valide et tira l'autre, avant de s'emmêler les pinceaux et de tomber en avant. Naruto le retient avant qu'il ne se casse le nez par terre.

- Allez viens on va faire une pause, faut pas trop forcer non plus.

Sasuke accepta et Naruto le souleva.

- Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais, je peux au moins marcher jusqu'à ma chaise.

Naruto le reposa :

- Allons-y

Sasuke et Naruto avancèrent jusqu'à la chaise, le brun toujours cramponné au blond. Puis Sasuke s'assit.

- Bon on n'a pas de cours aujourd'hui, on a déjà travaillé, on a fait des exercices pour tes jambes, qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

Le brun haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Ca te dit de faire un petit tour à la plage ?

- Ok !

- Comme il commence à faire plus beau on pourrait se baigner, donc prend ton maillot de bain, on va passer chez moi chercher le mien

Sasuke acquiesça et partit en direction de sa chambre se préparer. Le blond attendait patiemment à l'entrée. Le brun ressortit avec un sac et Naruto et lui partirent. Sasuke n'avait jamais été chez Naruto, quand le blond avait besoin d'affaire il allait les chercher tout seul, c'était la première fois qu'il l'accompagnait. Une fois au rez de chausser de l'immeuble, Naruto s'excusa :

- Euh… Ya pas d'ascenseur ici, alors je te laisse en bas, je reviens j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Mais Sasuke ne l'entendait pas de cette manière il voulait voir le l'appartement de Naruto, alors il essaya de se lever :

- Arrête qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Emmène moi !

- Mais pourquoi ? Je t'assure que je vais me dépêcher…

- Je veux voir où tu habites…

Naruto hésita un instant, puis en souriant il prit Sasuke sous son épaule et le guida.

- T'es sûr que tu réussiras à monter les escaliers, ça va te fatiguer…

- Oui !

- Bon…

Ils avancèrent lentement, parce que marché sur un sol plat était déjà difficile, mais grimpé sur un escalier l'était encore plus, une de ses jambes voulaient bien se lever, mais celle blessée avaient énormément de mal. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, il finit par rater une marche et s'étaler de tout son long sur Naruto qui s'y attendant plus ou moins réussit à ne pas se casser la figure.

- Ca va ?

- Moui

- On fait une pause ?

- Non !

Ils recommencèrent donc à grimper, et finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes arrivèrent devant la porte de chez Naruto. Le blond tout en tenant Sasuke chercha ses clés, les enfonça dans la serrure et ouvrit.

- Viens, je vais te poser sur la chaise.

Naruto le déposa, prit des affaires dans son placard et partit à côté se changer.

Ce n'était pas un appartement… C'était une toute petite chambre. Un bureau, une chaise, un lit, un petit placard, et un minuscule coin cuisine composé uniquement d'un frigo, d'un four à micro onde et d'une plaque électrique. Séparé par une cloison il y avait une douche, un lavabo, et un toilette. Sasuke se demanda comment on pouvait vivre dans un truc aussi petit sans mourir étouffé. Les murs étaient décorés de posters et de photos. Sasuke s'arrêta sur une en particulier, celle qui était juste devant lui, il approcha sa main, la décolla du mur et la regarda. Dessus il pouvait y voir un petit blond aux yeux bleues qu'il reconnaissait : Naruto. Il souriait comme Sasuke lui-même ne l'avait jamais vu, et pourtant il l'avait déjà vu sourire plusieurs fois et montré sa joie. Mais là… C'était aux éclats, un bonheur intense peint sur le visage. Il était accroché à l'épaule d'un autre petit garçon. Un petit roux qui faisait la tronche et qui avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Cependant en y regardant bien, on pouvait peut-être voir dans son regard qu'il était également heureux. Naruto revint à ce moment là, regarda Sasuke et la photo, puis s'approcha :

- C'est Gaara et moi, quand on avait dix ans, on était mignon hein ?

Ils étaient adorable oui. Ils avaient la bouille de deux gamins qu'on a envie de serrer dans nos bras.

- Elle a l'air de te plaire cette photo

Sasuke releva les yeux vers Naruto et vers son sourire. Non c'était pas ça, c'était tellement différent que celui de la photo. C'était un sourire imprégné d'un passé douloureux aussi sincère qu'il soit.

- Ouhou ! Ca va ?

- Alors c'est lui Gaara…

- Oui ! Il était beau hein ? Déjà à dix ans, il avait pleins de succès avec les filles, en plus il était super intelligent…

- …

- Mais il s'en fichait, sa popularité lui montait pas à la tête…

Sasuke regarda à nouveau la photo.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Les filles elles te courraient après ?

- Aha ! Non elles me trouvaient trop débiles

- C'étaient elles les débiles, ou alors elles étaient tout simplement aveugle. Enfin bon, on y va ? Demanda Sasuke en recollant la photo contre le mur.

Naruto acquiesça, et souleva Sasuke, puis ils descendirent tout doucement jusqu'au siège. Enfin ils partirent à la plage. A peine Naruto avait posé un pied sur le sable qu'il était en maillot et courrait jusque dans l'eau, Sasuke lui s'avança doucement et avec difficulté s'enlisant un peu dans le sable. Naruto revint vers lui en courant, poussa la chaise pour l'aider et fit bascule pour le jeter dans l'eau. Sasuke se retrouva le nez en premier dans la mer, puis se retourna avec ses bras :

- Idiot, tu veux me noyer ?

- Bouahahaha ! J'ai entendu que l'eau salée avait un pouvoir de guérison, tu vas réussir à marcher à nouveau avec ça.

- Crétin, c'est juste pour les plaies, et encore.

Naruto ne l'écoutait plus et courait frénétiquement dans l'eau. Sasuke lui s'assit et resta dans le bord de l'eau, profitant des vagues qui chatouillaient ses pieds. Le blond s'amusa le reste de la journée, et Sasuke le regardait en repensant à ce sourire qu'il avait vu sur la photo. Il voulait tout faire pour qu'un jour Naruto lui sourie comme ça… Même s'il devait pour ça retrouver l'usage d'une jambe qui refusait de lui obéir. Pendant que le blond ne regardait pas trop occupé à s'amuser tout seul sous l'eau, il se tira doucement jusque vers son siège, s'appuya contre et essaya de se mettre debout. Une fois à peu près en position, tout en se retenant sur son siège, il avança sa jambe valide et l'autre, encore une fois, il sentit qu'il perdait l'équilibre, ferma les yeux pour ne pas se voir tomber et ne sentit pas le choc, il rouvrit les yeux, Naruto le retenait en souriant :

- Fais pas ça tout seul, demande moi ! Viens !

Naruto l'installa de façon à ce qu'il puisse avancer sans risquer de tomber. Mais Sasuke le repoussa et recommença à essayer seul, pour une nouvelle fois tomber dans les bras de Naruto :

- Qu'est ce qui y a Sasuke ? Tu veux plus que je t'aide ?

- C'est pas la peine, tant que je me cramponnerai à toi j'arriverai à rien, il faut que je le fasse tout seul.

- Il faut y aller petit à petit ! Tu vas pas marcher comme ça du jour au lendemain.

- Alors donne moi juste une épaule

- D'accord.

Le brun essaya tant bien que mal à se tenir debout en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Naruto. Le blond patiemment attendait qu'il avance. Sasuke devait y arriver, même rien qu'une fois, pour se prouver qu'il pourrait marcher à nouveau un jour et pas toujours compter sur Naruto, même si c'était que deux ou trois pas, même s'il tombait juste après, s'il pouvait au moins faire ça, alors… Alors ça serait suffisant pour l'instant. C'est sûr ses pensés qu'il avança sa jambe valide. Naruto avança en même temps que lui. Quand vint le temps de faire bouger la deuxième jambe celle qu'il ne faisait que traîner parce qu'il était incapable de plier le genou, il prit une grande inspiration et doucement l'avança essayant de faire bouger son genou autant que possible. Et miracle il ne perdit pas l'équilibre, enfonçant ses doigts plus fort dans l'épaule du blond. Il recommença tout aussi doucement. Naruto le regardait silencieusement, retenant son souffle chaque fois que le brun faisait un geste. Et Sasuke réussit à avancer, il réussit, pas longtemps, peut-être même pas sur un mètre, mais il avait réussit et c'est tout ce qui comptait, alors quand il se sentit tomber il se laissa aller tranquillement dans les bras de Naruto.

- C'est génial Sasuke, t'as réussis !

- Oui…

- Aha ! Maintenant tu vas faire de plus en plus de progrès, c'est vraiment chou… ATCHOUM… Chouette

- Va t'habiller idiot, sinon tu vas attraper froid.

Naruto acquiesça et aida Sasuke à retourner sur sa chaise. Puis il se sécha, s'habilla et recouvrit Sasuke avec les deux grandes serviettes. Le brun se recroquevillant dessous laissa Naruto le ramener à l'appartement.

Le lendemain c'était dimanche. Naruto ne put pas se lever ce jour là, une grosse fièvre. Sasuke s'occupa de lui du mieux qu'il put. Le blond, au début, essayait toutes les trente secondes de se remettre debout en disant :

- Non, ça va bien, laisse moi faire la cuisine…

Changeant cuisine par ménage, vaisselle, ou autre.

- La ferme ! Reste couché, tu es malade. Je suis un grand garçon, je peux me débrouiller sans toi, t'inquiète pas.

Naruto lui sourit faiblement et finit par se rendormir. Sasuke posa une serviette mouillée sur son front, il n'avait rien d'autre pour faire baisser la fièvre… Le blond grelottait sous sa petite couverture, alors Sasuke alla lui chercher une énorme couette et la posa sur lui. Puis il resta là, à le regarder. On voyait bien que Naruto n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme puisqu'il gémissait, qu'il était rouge, qu'il continuait à trembler malgré la couette. Si sa fièvre ne descendait pas, il appellerait le médecin demain. En attendant il le laissa se reposer, alla dans le couloir et se mit debout contre le mur pour avancer. Il savait que là, il n'y avait pas Naruto pour le retenir, mais il fallait qu'il progresse. Comme la veille il réussit à faire quelques pas, il se sentit tombé et s'affala contre le mur. Puis se releva avec toute la difficulté du monde et recommença. Au bout d'une heure il arrivait à faire la moitié du couloir sans tomber. Il décida que c'était bien et retourna jusqu'à sa chaise pour aller voir Naruto. Le blond dormait toujours, ses tremblements s'étaient arrêtés et il semblait aller un peu mieux. Mais sa fièvre n'avait pas du tout baissé. Sasuke partit mouiller la serviette et la reposa sur le front brûlant de son ami. Ce dernier ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il regarda Sasuke :

- Sasuke….

- Parle pas baka, tu es malade.

Il resta alors silencieux, se contentant d'observer le brun qui appuyait la serviette sur son front d'un air concentré. Les yeux de Sasuke finirent par venir croiser les siens.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, après tout le brun venait de lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il parle.

- Bon tu peux parler, mais ne te force pas.

- Merci… De t'occuper… De moi, dit-il alors avec une voix enrouée.

- J'allais pas te laisser crever ! Bon maintenant referme tes petits yeux, tu as encore besoin de repos.

Naruto obéit. Sasuke passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux :

- Remet toi vite, idiot !

Le blond sourit et se laissa tripoter les cheveux. Ca lui rappelait son enfance, quand il était malade, Temari passait sans arrêt sa main ses cheveux, Kankuro dormait à côté, et Gaara le regardait avec des gros yeux sans jamais cesser de le fixer, comme si son regard lui conférait le pouvoir de guérison. En Sasuke il avait trouvé du Temari pour la main dans les cheveux, du Kankuro pour le fait qu'il restait là, et du Gaara parce qu'il sentait son regard brûlant au dessus de lui. En Sasuke il avait trouvé toute une famille entière… Il se sentait tellement bien, il en oubliait son mal de tête, sa fièvre, il ne percevait plus que cette main dans ses cheveux et il s'endormit assez vite.

Sasuke aimait bien passer inlassablement la main dans les cheveux de Naruto, la première fois qu'il l'avait fait, le blond avait rêvé de Gaara, mais cette fois-ci il souriait, et le brun continua à doucement lui caresser la tête d'un geste amical. Qu'est ce qu'il se sentait bien en sa présence… Il aurait pu rester juste là interminablement comme ça à regarder Naruto dormir et la main dans ses cheveux. De toute façon qu'avait-il d'autre à faire ? Rien. Juste s'occupé de son malade. Il posa doucement son visage sur le bord du canapé près de celui de Naruto et continua à jouer avec sa tignasse blonde. Le souffle de Naruto caressait doucement sa joue. Finalement il s'endormit lui aussi, il faut dire que l'heure d'entraînement l'avait passablement épuisé.

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait nuit, il ne vit pas tout de suite le visage près du sien. Mais peu à peu ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre et il remarqua que Sasuke dormait la tête sur le canapé, sa main toujours dans ses cheveux. Doucement il approcha ses doigts de son visage et appuya dessus en soufflant :

- Ouhou Sasuke… Réveille toi

Le brun sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

- Merde je me suis endormit aussi.

Il fit tourner sa chaise et alla allumer la lumière, puis regarda l'heure 21h.

- Tu as faim Naruto ?

- Un peu

- Ok ! Je vais te préparer ça.

Le brun alla dans la cuisine. Les plaques étaient trop hautes pour qu'il s'en serve alors il ferait quelque chose au four. Il prépara donc un truc tout simple et l'emmena à Naruto. Le blond s'assit avec difficulté dans le canapé, faisant tomber la serviette vite ramassée par Sasuke.

- Merci…

Il mangea doucement, pendant que le brun grignotait de son côté.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Un peu.

- Tant mieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vite guérir

- T'as plutôt intérêt !

Naruto sourit, puis sentit sa tête lui tourner et il s'écroula par terre.

- Naruto, putain, tu m'avais dit que ça allait mieux.

Mais le blond était évanouit. Sasuke ne pouvait pas le porter, pas s'il restait irrémédiablement assit sur cette fichu chaise. Il prit une grande inspiration et se mit debout, tout en continuant à se cramponner à la chaise. Il la lâcha doucement, puis dans un pas s'approcha du canapé qui était à côté, en perdant l'équilibre il s'appuya à l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Tout en se tenant un peu n'importe comment il approcha jusqu'à Naruto. C'est là que maintenant était la difficulté. Il devait tout d'abord se tenir en équilibre sans rien, puis se baisser et porter Naruto pour le soulever sur le canapé. La mission impossible en gros. Il lâcha doucement le canapé et resta comme ça, debout, sans tomber. En suite doucement très doucement il se baissa choppa les bras de Naruto et le souleva comme il put. Il se sentit tomber mais avec tout l'effort du monde il essaya de récupérer son équilibre et réussit. Puis il parvint à mettre la tête et les bras de Naruto sur le canapé.

- Ok ! Maintenant les jambes.

Il se baissa à nouveau, choppa les pieds et les glissa sur le fauteuil sans perdre une seule fois l'équilibre, décidément il y arrivait de mieux en mieux, son inquiétude pour l'état du blond faisait des miracles. Ensuite il revint vers son siège en essayant de ne pas se cramponner au canapé, et il se rassit. Il souffla un peu devant cet exercice, puis sourit fier de lui. Il avait mieux réussit qu'il n'avait osé l'espérer. Bon ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il poussa sa chaise jusque vers Naruto et regarda son état. Ca n'avait pas l'air grave, le blond avait juste dût avoir une montée de fièvre et un étourdissement. Il souffla un peu rassuré, alla mouiller à nouveau la serviette et la posa sur le front de Naruto, puis il partit se laver et se coucher.

Le lendemain le blond n'allait pas mieux, il appela donc le médecin, quand ce dernier arriva il le laissa seul avec Naruto pendant qu'il partit en cours. Le midi il revint chez lui, s'occupa de Naruto, alla lui acheter les médicaments que le docteur avait prescrit, puis voyant que le blond s'était endormit il le laissa seul pour retourner en cours l'après midi. Quand il revint Naruto était réveillé, emballé dans les couvertures, il regardait des dessins animés à la télé.

- Salut Sasuke. C'était bien les cours ?

- Ca va. Je te ferai des photocopies pour pas que tu sois perdu, et quand tu iras mieux on travaillera dessus.

- D'accord…

Sasuke le laissa tout seul dans le salon et partit s'entraîner à marcher contre le mur dans le couloir. A nouveau il marcha une heure, et cette fois-ci réussit à faire tout le couloir. Bientôt pourrait-il s'entraîner sans point de tenu. Tout d'un coup il entendit quelqu'un applaudir doucement. Il se retourna comme il put et regarda Naruto :

- Retourne te coucher idiot

- J'allais juste chercher un verre d'eau quand je t'ai vu avancer dans le couloir… Je vois que tu as fait énormément de progrès et sans mon aide. Je suis très content.

- Va boire et va te recoucher, tu es malade Naruto.

Naruto sourit, Sasuke se comportait comme une mère poule envers lui, il était inquiet et le blond trouvait ça terriblement mignon. Qu'on le pende et qu'on le brûle pour ses pensés. La maladie le faisait totalement délirer. Il se dépêcha donc d'aller boire et retourna s'étaler sur son canapé. Le brun retourna jusqu'à sa chaise avec difficulté, il était passablement fatigué de tous ses efforts et partit regarder la télé avec Naruto. Puis comme le soir d'avant il partit faire à manger quelque chose de simple, et le donna à Naruto.

- Me fait pas le coup de t'évanouir cette fois-ci !

- Désolé…

Le blond ne s'évanouit pas, mais il se recoucha bien vite complètement fatigué. Le brun s'approcha et posa une main sur son front, la fièvre était moins forte.

- Sasuke, demain j'irai en cours

- Oui et ben on verra ton état !

- Mais…

- Ne discute pas ! Tu es malade ok ? Je prendrai tes cours ne t'inquiètent pas, mais tu restes ici, si tu es encore pas bien…

- D'accord

- Maintenant dodo.

- Bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit.

Et Sasuke laissa le blond partir au pays des rêves tandis qu'il allait lui-même se coucher.

Le lendemain Naruto allait un peu mieux et insista pour aller en cours. Le brun devant la pression accepta et ils partirent. Comme ils n'avaient pas de cours en commun, Sasuke s'inquiétait pour Naruto. Mais la journée se passa bien. Sauf en dernière heure… Quelqu'un arriva au milieu des cours :

- Excusez moi, est-ce que Sasuke Uchiwa est ici ?

- Euh oui…

- Est-ce que vous pouvez venir, votre ami a des problèmes…

Sasuke se sentit très très mal, il avança aussi vite que possible dans le couloir, tournant ses roues comme s'il était à une course. Finalement la fille le guida jusqu'à l'infirmerie (une infirmerie à la fac, quelle chance).

- Il vous a réclamez alors…

- Bien ! Merci.

Sasuke s'approcha doucement du lit. Naruto le regarda :

- Aha… Désolé, tout à coup au milieu du cours je me suis sentit mal et je me suis évanouie… On m'a emmené ici… Et je voulais te voir… Désolé, je t'ai dérangé…

- Crétin, je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait que tu restes à l'appartement.

- Mais… Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Tu ne me déranges pas !

- J'ai cru…

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu t'entraînes à marcher… Je comprends que tu veuilles remarcher… Mais tu forces, on dirait que tu es pressé que je parte, en plus j'ai vu que tout à coup tu y arrivais de mieux en mieux, alors je me suis dit que j'avais sûrement fait quelque chose de mal… Comme je suis malade j'ai pensé que je te dérangeais…

- Mais non idiot !

- Pourtant tu…

- Si je veux recommencer à marcher le plus tôt possible et si j'ai fais des progrès, c'est pas parce que tu me déranges…

- Alors pourquoi ?

Sasuke repensa quelques secondes à la photo et au sourire heureux de Naruto.

- Parce que… Je voulais… En fait j'aurais aimé…

Il hésita quelques instant, puis finit par le dire :

- Si j'ai fais ça, c'est parce que je pensais que si j'arrivais à nouveau à marcher, tu serais content et que tu me sourirais…

- Mais je te souris tout le temps.

- Oui… Mais j'aurais voulu que tu es le même air joyeux que sur la photo… Que tu me souris comme tu souriais à Gaara…

- Oh…

Et alors il le vit. Sur le visage de Naruto, il vit ce sourire tant attendu. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine mais n'y fit pas attention.

Si Naruto avait sourit de cette façon, ce n'était pas parce que Sasuke lui avait demandé, mais parce que le brun avait absolument voulu remarcher rien que pour lui et pas comme il l'avait cru parce qu'il le dérangeait. Le brun avait fait tout ça uniquement pour le voir heureux… Et de le savoir justement le rendait heureux, c'est pour ça qu'il sourit comme sur cette ancienne photo, qu'il offrit son plus beau sourire à Sasuke… Et en remerciement il vit dans les yeux du brun quelque chose d'humide, le brun ne pleurait pas, mais on sentait bien qu'il avait les larmes qui lui piquaient le regard. Il faut avouer qu'il n'avait plus vue de vrai sourire depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il n'arrivait pas à totalement retenir ce qui lui brûlait au fond du cœur. Après ses émotions, le brun reprit la parole :

- Rentrons !

Le blond acquiesça en se relevant, et ils rentrèrent doucement…

A suivre

Sasuke : et voilà, maintenant elle me fait pleurer

L'autatrice : mais t'arrête jamais de te plaindre ?

Sasuke : naaan

Naruto : sisi, il se plaint pas quand j'accepte de faire ce qu'il veut

L'autatrice : ah ! Et qu'est ce qu'il veut ?

Naruto : faire pleins de trucs pervers

L'autatrice : mais quel pervers

Sasuke : et voilà ça recommence ! Naruto t'a finis de pactiser avec l'ennemie ?

Naruto : hein ? Quelle ennemie ?

Sasuke : tu es beaucoup trop naïf, je parle de l'autre folle

Naruto : mais elle est gentille

L'autatrice serrant tout fort Naruto : oooooooooh merci mon Naruchouuuu

Sasuke : elle est surtout sadique…

L'autatrice serrant tout fort Sasuke : merci pour le compliment mon Sasuchou, je savais pas que t'étais capable d'en faire !

Sasuke : c'était pas un compliment --

L'autatrice : oh vraiment ? Bah ça me fait plaisir quand même ! Et donc c'était enfin la suite de cette fic


	9. coup de téléphone

**Titre :** Apprendre à vivre

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Même s'ils sont dans notre monde pour cette fic, ils ne sont hélas pas plus à moi…

**Résumé :** Naruto s'en va, Sasuke s'ennuie, et puis tous deux finissent par avoir des ennuies…

**Couple : **Comme toujours, du sasunaru

**Note : **Et bien c'est souvent que Sasuke et Naruto vont au collège, au lycée, à la fac… J'ai voulu essayer de les coller dans notre monde (une nouvelle fois) et euh voilà ce que ça a donné, c'est une des fics que je préfère dans celles que j'ai écris alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Note 2 :** mes commentaires entre parenthèse, faites pas attention aux fautes.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Stina :** bouahahaha, tu as bien fait ! De toute façon ça m'étonnerait que les profs savent ce que c'est que le Yaoi et le lemon !

**Buzame :** il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tes messages sont tous coupé ? Enfin bon sinon merci.

**Mickealle :** et bien si naruchou va rester chez Sasuke ? Qui sait…

**Pandanoux :** ouais je me sentais bien motivé pour faire pleins de ficounettes ! Lol ! Ca me prend des fois comme ça. Et puis oui Sasuke et Naruto commencent à se poser des questions, et c'est pas finis

**Sedna :** naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah le lien ne me plaît pas –-, je déteste le sai/naru ! Vive le sasunaru ! et voilà la suite

**Erika-chan :** viiii naruchou doit être trop kawaii quand il sourit de toute sa joie heureuse ! Et une bouche d'égoût serait pas mal, parce que mes bassines commencent à se remplir trop vite !lol ! Pauvres claviers noyés sous la bave des lectateurs/trices fous. Et j'ai fais assez vite pour mettre ce new chapitre

**ayumi-kun :** merci, j'ai mis la suite le plus vite possible

**LM :** bouahaha, bonne drogue ! Et pour l'action… Bah peut-être un petit peu dans ce chapitre lol !

**Cc :** s'ils vont finir ensembles ou rester amis ? Et bien tu verras lol (tout le monde me demande ça…) ! Et attend encore un peu avant de péter un câble, j'ai un chapitre horrible MOUAHAHAH !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Naruto débarqua dans l'appartement en faisant un boucan de tous les diables et en criant le nom du brun. Ce dernier arriva en soupirant :

- Bordel Naruto, y a des voisins, tu pourrais faire un peu moins de bruit…

- Désolé éhé… J'étais impatient parce que je t'ai ramené un cadeau.

Sasuke arqua les sourcils curieux de voir ce que lui réservait le blond. Ce dernier sortit de son dos des béquilles :

- Tintintin ! Tu vas pouvoir marcher plus souvent maintenant, avec tous les progrès que tu as fais je suis sûr que tu peux dire au revoir à ta chaise. Viens les essayer.

Naruto s'avança et donna les béquilles à Sasuke. Ce dernier se releva avec l'aide des béquilles.

- Vas y marche !

Le brun avança doucement, et le blond sourit de plus belle :

- T'as vraiment fait beaucoup de progrès. C'est génial, finalement tu vas vraiment pouvoir remarcher.

Sasuke eut un mince sourire sur le visage et fit tout le tour de l'appartement en marchant. Depuis plus d'une semaine d'entraînement après la maladie de Naruto, il progressait de plus en plus et marchait de mieux en mieux. Des béquilles c'était l'idéal, le blond savait comment lui faire plaisir.

Quinze jours plus tard, il n'avait déjà plus besoin que d'une béquille. Sasuke pouvait maintenant tout faire tout seul. Et Naruto décida que cette fois-ci il ne pouvait plus rester. Il rangea donc une dernière fois tout l'appartement, récupéra ses affaires, donna son numéro à Sasuke au cas où.

- Bon ben cette fois-ci c'est le grand départ !

- Naruto… Tu es sûr ?

- J'ai déjà assez abusé, tu vas retrouver ton territoire à toi.

Devant la porte ils hésitèrent tous les deux un instant, puis Naruto tendit sa main :

- Allez salut, de toute façon on se revoit à la fac.

Sasuke serra la main du blond.

- Oui…

Et Naruto se retourna et partit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Sasuke resta debout longtemps à regarder cette porte fermée qui semblait le séparer d'un autre monde… Les jours passés avec Naruto paraissaient se cacher derrière. Il se sentit vide et seul dans ce grand appartement. Il soupira et alla regarder la télévision.

Naruto arriva chez lui et se coucha sur son lit (il a pas la télé), il avait passé tellement de jours supers en compagnie du brun, qu'il avait cru que ça durerait toujours, quel ineptie. Enfin, il n'avait pas été obligé de partir, il avait bien sentit que Sasuke ne le jetait pas à la porte, mais il savait qu'au fond il le devait, il ne pouvait pas squatter indéfiniment, surtout si le brun n'avait plus besoin de lui. Et puis si jamais Sasuke avait un problème il avait son numéro, donc tout allait bien se passer.

Bilan de la première journée sans Naruto (on va dire que le blond est partit un dimanche matin) : ennuyante, rien à faire, pas de rire qui résonne à part ceux de la télévision… Sasuke a retrouvé l'envie de fumer tout à coup. Il a mangé des trucs vite fait au micro onde, la flemme de faire autre chose, a laissé la vaisselle traîner, manque de motivation, n'a quasiment pas travaillé, même pas relu ses cours, a passé la journée à zapper…

Bilan de la première journée sans Sasuke : petit tour à la plage tout seul, petit tour en ville tout seul, petit tour dans son appart tout seul, matage de photo tout seul, mangé des ramen instantanée, passé le reste de la journée à fixer le téléphone…

Le lendemain quand ils se retrouvèrent ils se firent un bref salut et allèrent en cours. Pas qu'ils s'évitaient, mais l'un comme l'autre ne savait plus comment agir. Avant ils étaient des amis colocataires, aujourd'hui ils étaient des amis longues distances. Après les cours :

- Alors, Sasuke, ta nouvelle vie se passe bien ?

- Hum

- Ok !

Et ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chacun de leur côté.

Bilan de la deuxième journée : Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, il était sur le point de passer au bureau de tabac s'acheter cent paquets de clopes, pourquoi, alors que ça ne lui manquait plus du tout, avait-il à nouveau cette envie de fumer ? Et puis quelle journée catastrophique, il n'avait quasiment rien dit à Naruto alors qu'il était la seule personne avec qui il avait vraiment envie de parler… Il regarda le numéro de téléphone aimanté sur le frigo avec marqué en dessous « n'hésite pas à t'en servir », soupira et alla regarder la télé.

Naruto de son côté essayait de comprendre les cours, mais pas moyen. Il repensa aux moments passés avec Sasuke ou le brun se cassait la tête à essayer de lui expliquer, il leva quinze secondes les yeux sur le téléphone… Puis secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas compter indéfiniment sur Sasuke. Mais ça lui manquait de ne pas voir le brun s'énerver contre lui, ou alors juste de ne pas être là en silence à regarder une débilité à la télévision, de ne pas aller faire les courses en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien préparé et ce qui plairait à Sasuke… Il soupira, referma son classeur, et se fit chauffer une boîte de ramen instantanée.

Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même façon. Sasuke se battait pour ne pas se jeter sur une clope et Naruto se droguait au ramen en essayant de comprendre quelque chose au cours, ce qui était mission impossible, surtout tout seul. Finalement le week-end arriva. Le blond n'y tint plus :

- Sasuke, ça te dit de faire quelque chose ce week-end ? Lui demanda-t-il à la fin des cours.

- Ouais pourquoi pas.

Naruto sourit :

- Ok ! Alors on se fait un ciné d'accord ? J'ai remarqué un film intéressant ! Je viendrai te chercher à 14h demain ok ?

- D'accord.

Naruto sautilla de joie :

- Bon alors à demain, bye

- Salut

Et le blond partit en courant tout en lui faisant un signe de la main. Sasuke se sentit soulagé, il n'allait pas passer tout le week-end à zappé en essayant de repousser l'idée d'une cigarette qui essayait de s'imposer à son esprit…

Naruto était tout content, il avait bien fait d'inviter Sasuke, ils allaient pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensembles comme avant (je ne sais pas si ça vous fait la même impression mais ils réagissent vraiment comme un couple qui vient de se séparer). Ce soir là il se motiva beaucoup plus sur ses devoirs et mangea ses ramen avec la joie dans les yeux. Son téléphone sonna, persuadé que c'était Sasuke, il décrocha tout guilleret :

- Allô Sasuke, tu voulais une précision ?

Une voix lui répondit, mais pas celle qu'il espérait… C'était une voix qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, une voix qui le fit perdre instantanément son sourire :

- Allô, je ne sais pas qui est-ce Sasuke, mais tu t'es trompé, ce n'est pas lui

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois, oublierais-tu qui t'as adopté ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Temari et Kankuro viennent d'apprendre une très mauvaise nouvelle, je me suis dit que je me ferais un plaisir de te l'apprendre avant eux…

Naruto pouvait s'attendre à tout, il sentit son cœur se serrer au fond de sa poitrine :

- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il hésitant…

- Devine, ils sont allé sur la tombe de ton cher frère, et oh malheur ! Un petit voyou l'a malencontreusement vandalisé… Oh rien de bien grave, il a juste peint des gros mots dessus, mais je suis sûr que ça te fait plaisir de le savoir... Ahahaha.

Quelqu'un avait touché à la tombe de son frère, le choc fut rude, Naruto lâcha le combiné, il entendait ce salop rire, mais il s'en fichait. Il fallait qu'il aille sur la tombe de Gaara tout de suite… Il raccrocha le téléphone et sortit en courant. Il choppa le premier bus qu'il trouva, et couru jusqu'au cimetière. Une fois devant la tombe, il eut un choc, non seulement elle était tagué, mais en plus quelqu'un avait détruit la plaque avec le nom, le marbre était fissuré de partout… Il tomba à genoux ne sentant plus ses jambes :

- Gaara, qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait, pourquoi…

Et ses larmes coulèrent sans plus s'arrêter.

Il ne rentra que très très tard, il avait pleuré pendant des heures, il n'y avait plus de bus, il fit le chemin à pied. Une fois arrivée il ne se préoccupa pas de l'heure et composa un numéro, il attendit que la personne au bout réponde d'une voix grognonne :

- Allô ?

- Allô, Sasuke… C'est Naruto

- Naruto, putain, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Désolé de te déranger à cette heure-ci mais demain je ne pourrai pas venir…

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est rien, mais j'ai un autre rendez-vous, désolé…

Sasuke à l'autre bout du téléphone entendait bien la voix tremblante de Naruto.

- Qu'est ce qui s'ait passé ?

- Rien, vraiment… Ne t'inquiète pas…

- Naruto ! Dit moi ce qui se passe !

S'en fut trop pour le blond qui fondit en larme au téléphone :

- C'est horrible, Gaara… C'est horrible… Pourquoi…

- …

- C'est lui, je suis sûr que c'est lui… Depuis tant d'année il a décidé qu'il ne s'était pas assez amusé…

- Qui a fait quoi ?

Naruto continua de pleurer sans s'expliquer, puis doucement il raconta tout.

- Ecoute Naruto, là tu vas te coucher… Et demain on ira tous les deux réparés les dégâts d'accord ? Mais il faut que tu dormes un peu.

- Hum…

- Naruto… Tu veux que je passe ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais aller me coucher...

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui ! On se voit demain alors… Salut.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Sasuke de répondre, il raccrocha et alla se coucher. Il dormit très peu, fit beaucoup de cauchemars et se réveilla super tôt. Il prit une douche, s'habilla, et partit chercher Sasuke, alors qu'il n'était que six heures du matin. De toute façon le brun s'inquiétait tellement qu'il était déjà réveillé et habillé lui aussi.

- Ca va ?

- Hum

Naruto ne prenait même pas la peine de faire semblant de sourire. Pour lui c'était comme s'il perdait une deuxième fois son frère. Sasuke avait prit des objets pour tout nettoyer, il savait que le blond n'aurait rien parce que vu la petitesse de son appartement ça l'aurait étonné qu'il ait ce qu'il faut. Ils prirent le bus, puis arrivèrent au cimetière. Sasuke regarda les dégâts et compris l'état de Naruto.

- T'inquiète pas on va arranger ça.

Il lui donna une éponge, du produit qui nettoie bien, puis prit la même chose de son côté. Ils frottèrent toute la matinée. Naruto était passif, il semblait que plus rien ne l'atteignait de toute façon. Sasuke, lui, jura de rendre cette tombe niquelle, de payer les réparations et quand il pourrait marcher complètement d'aller casser la gueule au père de Gaara. A midi ils avaient déjà enlevé plus de la moitié, finalement ça partait plutôt bien mais le blond n'était toujours pas dans son assiette :

- Faisons une pause Naruto…

- Non

- Une toute petite, juste pour grignoter.

- J'ai pas faim.

Le brun soupira, mais n'insista pas. Naruto avait très peu dormis, pas du tout manger depuis la veille et le soleil commençait à lui taper sur la tête, il lui fallut très peu de temps pour qu'il s'évanouisse. Sasuke s'occupa de lui le couchant doucement par terre, dans l'herbe, et continua à nettoyer la tombe. En fin de journée il n'y avait plus un gramme de peinture, et contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient cru, le marbre n'était pas fendu, c'était juste un effet de la peinture, Naruto n'avait qu'à faire refaire une plaque avec le nom de Gaara et les dates et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Le blond dormait toujours. Sasuke posa doucement une main sur sa joue :

- Eh ! Naruto ! réveille toi.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et crut voir un ange. Il faut dire que le soleil se couchait et faisait briller Sasuke.

- Je suis mort ?

- Non !

- Sasuke, on dirait que t'es tout brillant…

- Tu délires, t'as pas assez manger, allez viens, la tombe est comme neuve maintenant, il faudra juste refaire la plaque, c'est tout. Allons manger.

Naruto se releva difficilement il se sentait tout mou.

- Bon je crois que tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour marcher, alors appuie toi à moi

- Mais… Tu t'appuis encore sur ta béquille

- Oui mais je peux encore supporter ton poids, viens.

Sasuke prit le bras de Naruto et le passa au dessus de ses épaules, puis ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à une sandwicherie. Le blond mort de faim engloutit son sandwich :

- Ca va mieux ?

- Merci Sasuke.

- …

- Sans toi… J'aurais jamais réussit à remettre la tombe en état… Merci vraiment.

Sasuke lui donna une petite tape sur la joue :

- C'est rien va. Je suis content de voir que tu vas un peu mieux.

- Aha… Finalement raté pour la journée ciné

- Pas grave on se fera ça la prochaine fois.

- Demain pas exemple ?

- Non, demain je dors toute la journée, je suis épuisé là.

- Ok… Alors… Tu fais quoi le week-end prochain ?

- Rien de prévue

- On se fait un ciné ?

- Si tu me souris.

Alors Naruto lui sourie, et il accepta.

Pendant la semaine ils allèrent acheter une nouvelle plaque et l'installèrent sur la tombe.

Le samedi à 14h00 Naruto était devant chez Sasuke, 14h30 ils étaient au cinéma devant le film. Il y avait quelque chose que le blond avait oublié de préciser, c'était que le film qui l'intéressait était un film d'horreur et de plus une vraie boucherie. Sasuke n'était pas vraiment sensible, mais chaque fois qu'il voyait sur un écran un mec à l'air psychopathe qui tuait tout le monde, il n'y avait qu'une image qui se fixait à son esprit : celle de son frère tuant ses parents. Il ne dit rien à Naruto à la sortie du cinéma, mais il ne se sentait pas très bien, et ça même le blond le remarqua :

- Sasuke ça va pas ? T'es plus pâle que d'habitude… T'es pas malade au moins ?

- Non, ça va.

- D'accord.

Naruto le raccompagna jusque chez lui un peu inquiet quand même, puis rentra chez lui, le reste de l'après midi il travailla, le soir il mangea un bout et s'endormit assez vite. Vers minuit le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha et avec une voix bâillante dit :

- Allô

C'est une voix totalement effrayée qui lui répondit, une voix qu'il n'avait jamais connu chez Sasuke.

- Naruto… C'est moi… Je te dérange sûrement… Mais passe chez moi, vite !

Le ton était sans appel et Naruto accepta immédiatement. Inquiet il ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller, enfilant juste un gros pull, puis il partit en courant vers chez Sasuke, quand il arriva il sonna et le brun vint lui ouvrir prêt à le frapper :

- Eh !

- Ah ! C'est toi… Rentre.

Le brun était bizarre. Il regardait chaque ombre, tournait la tête de tout les côtés, semblaient voir des fantômes dans tous les coins, avaient allumés toutes les lumières.

- Sasuke, t'es bizarre, quelque chose ne va pas…

- Il… Itachi est sortit de prison…

- Hein ?

- Je te dis qu'il est sortit de prison. Je le sais, je le sens, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure avec un couteau caché dans un coin, il est encore là, je vais aller le tuer…

Sasuke alla jusque dans la chambre courrant presque malgré sa béquille et sa jambe qui traînait. Le blond le suivait inquiet. Le brun sortit du tiroir de sa table de nuit une arme :

- Je vais le buter, qu'il s'approche pas, j'ai juste à tirer et plus d'Itachi.

- Sasuke, où tu as eut ça ? Depuis quand t'as une arme toi ?

- Depuis longtemps, au cas où Itachi réussirait à sortir de prison…

- Sasuke… Itachi n'est pas sortit de prison… Tu as du faire un mauvais cauchemar

- Je l'ai vu, je te dis !

- C'était un cauchemar. Itachi ne sortira jamais de prison, j'ai lu dans le journal qu'il irait tout d'abord en maison puis à prison pour perpétuité.

- Il a réussit à s'enfuir

- Non ! Appelons la prison, si ça peut te rassurer…

Le blond prit le téléphone :

- Tu connais le numéro ?

Sasuke le connaissait par cœur, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il appelait pour être sûr que son frère était toujours derrière les barreaux. Naruto composa donc le numéro, il obtint un gardien et demanda si Itachi était bien enfermé. L'autre qui devait également avoir l'habitude qu'on l'appelle au milieu de la nuit, lui affirma que oui il était bien dans sa cellule, que non il ne s'était pas enfuit. Et le blond raccrocha.

- C'est bon Sasuke, il a dit qu'Itachi était toujours derrière les barreaux

- Il a dit ça sans vérifier je suis sûr, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure… Il est plus là bas !

Le brun était de plus en plus anxieux et tenait toujours l'arme tendue. Naruto s'approcha doucement, posa une main sur celles de Sasuke :

- Donne moi ça avant de blesser quelqu'un.

Le brun lui céda le pistolet, mais continua à délirer. Finalement Naruto trouva que la meilleure solution était de lui mettre une baffe monumentale. Cela eut l'effet voulu, le brun sembla se réveiller :

- Sasuke, c'est bon ?

- Oui… Désolé… Ca semblait tellement réel…

- C'est à cause du film… T'aurais dut me dire que tu supportais pas ce genre de film, on serait aller voir autre chose… Je savais bien que je t'avais trouvé pâle.

- Je voulais pas passer pour un froussard.

- Mais je m'en fout moi de ça. T'as vu dans quel état ça t'a mit.

- …

- Si tu ne supportes pas un genre de film, c'est pas ta faute, au lieu de faire le fier t'aurais dût me prévenir.

- …

- Bon allons ranger ça… Dit-il en pointant l'arme, je ne sais pas où tu l'as eut mais c'est pas bien malin, enfin, je suppose que ça te rassure quand tu fais ce genre de cauchemars… En tout cas c'est super dangereux.

- …

Le blond retourna dans la chambre ranger l'arme, pendant que Sasuke le suivait.

- Je vais rester ici cette nuit, je pense…

Sasuke s'accrocha à sa manche alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller dans le salon pour dormir sur le canapé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Me laisse pas tout seul…

- Mais puisque je te dis que je vais rester cette nuit…

- Me laisse pas dormir tout seul…

Le blond regarda Sasuke, il était sérieux. Bon, puisqu'il avait vraiment l'air mal en point et assez effrayé, Naruto décida que dormir dans le même lit allait l'aider. Heureusement c'était un lit deux places. Le blond tout d'abord se mit tout au bord de son côté. Mais Sasuke claquait des dents et tremblaient. Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu aussi effrayé, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu effrayé, on pouvait dire qu'Itachi lui faisait une certaine impression, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant… Soudain il sentit les mains et la tête de Sasuke contre son dos.

- Sasuke ?

- Je… J'ai vraiment peur…

Pour qu'il l'avoue, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit choqué… Le blond se retourna vers lui et le serra dans ses bras en le berçant doucement. Sasuke se cramponna à lui comme un gamin apeuré.

- Ca va aller, t'inquiètes pas, il ne reviendra jamais…

Le brun se blottit toujours plus contre lui, alors Naruto resserra son étreinte. Il sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur son pyjama, comprenant que le brun pleurait il caressa doucement ses cheveux. En effet Sasuke était dans un sale état. Mais il voulait faire le maximum pour lui, comme il avait fait la semaine passée.

- Je suis là, t'en fais pas…

Le brun mit tout de même plus d'une heure avant de se calmer totalement et de s'endormir. Il était vraiment fragile comme ça, un véritable petit enfant. Si un jour Naruto avait l'occasion de croiser Itachi, il lui fouterait sûrement son poing dans la figure pour avoir détruit comme ça Sasuke. Le tenant toujours serré contre lui il s'endormit aussi, se sentant bien comme jamais contre le brun…

A suivre…

Sasuke : je…

L'autatrice : oui je sais, tu n'es pas content, tu n'es pas du genre à péter les plombs et gnagnagna, tu me gonfles à toujours te plaindre, t'as pas un autre refrain.

Naruto : wouaaah, elle a l'air énervé là

L'autatrice : je ne suis pas énervée -- ! Mais je les connais les remarques de Sasuke.

Sasuke : bon ben je dirai plus rien

L'autatrice : tant mieux !

Naruto : et voilà c'est encore la guerre entre ces deux là…

L'autrice sert naruchou contre elle : ouaiiiiis, mais c'est parce qu'il est méchant, et toi si gentille

Sasuke : lâche le, sale perverse

L'autatrice : tu peux parler sale pervers

Sasuke : pauvre folle

L'autatrice : idiot

Sasuke : sadique

L'autatrice : aaaaaaah enfin un compliment 'de nouveau de bonne humeur'. Bon ben sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plût !


	10. promesse rompue

**Titre :** Apprendre à vivre

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Même s'ils sont dans notre monde pour cette fic, ils ne sont hélas pas plus à moi…

**Résumé :** Voilà ce qui se passe quand on ne tient pas ses promesses

**Couple : **bah rien n'a changé, c'est du sasunaru

**Note : **Et bien c'est souvent que Sasuke et Naruto vont au collège, au lycée, à la fac… J'ai voulu essayer de les coller dans notre monde (une nouvelle fois) et euh voilà ce que ça a donné, c'est une des fics que je préfère dans celles que j'ai écris alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Note 2 :** mes commentaires entre parenthèse, faites pas attention aux fautes.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Lilyvand :** lol, oui accro pour vérifier deux fois par jour Alors aujourd'hui quand tu vérifieras : voici le nouveau chapitre éhé ! Mes pauvres lecteurs…

**LA Folle Du** **77** : moi j'ai les yeux en étoiles pour les compliments ! Merci

**Mickealle :** et oui naruchou est partit, c'est dommage, même ma sœur m'a engueulé ! Tout cas, je déteste le père de gaara ! Et puis donc la suite uhu

**lina elric :** et dans ce chapitre il pète vraiment les plombs, prépare les tomates ! lol !

**Youyoul :** je me demande si ce chapitre sadique va autant plaire ! J'espère !

**Stina :** mouahahah, heureusement pour les profs. Sinon ils ne savent pas ce qu'est une autateuse ôO et bien ils n'ont plus qu'à venir lire nos fics pour savoir !

**Boudix :** et bien ils ne sont pas venu, mais jun si ! MOUAHAHHA !

**Buzame :** pour le baiser… MOUAHAHHAHAH… tu verras

**LM :** le sadisme pour moi est MA qualité kukuku ! Et là ça n'avance pas, ça recule… Je suis vraiment sadique MOUAHHAHAH ! Oui il est trop chibi sasuchou quand il chouine comme un gosse ! Et donc voilà la suite, qui te remettra d'aplomb après les cours chiant !lol !

**Pandanoux :** j'aime faire languir les gens ! A un point que ce chapitre recule ! lol ! En tout cas c'est vrai qu'on voit qu'ils sont plus proches que des frères ! Et si je vais vous faire encore attendre longtemps…Et bien jusqu'au dernier chapitre, si je peux dire ça… En tout cas t'inquiète c'est plus si long que ça. Encore un petit peu de patience…

**Sabaku no Tsumetai :** oui ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, je n'en doute jamais ! C'est pour ça que j'écris des fics sur eux éhéhéhé ! Et donc voilà la suite !

**Nahtivel :** normal, l'un comme l'autre ne supporte pas de voir l'autre souffrir, alors il voudrait le venger ! Et voilà la suite

**Erika-chan :** eh ! Non il faudra attendre d'autre chapitre avant qu'ils admettent qu'ils s'aiment KUKUKU ! J'aime faire traîner le truc. Et je pense pas que ça soit parfait, mais bon je fais de mon mieux ! et la suiteuh est là ! quel bonne nouvelle éhé !

**Cc :** voilà

**ayumi-kun :** mouahahahaha ! Et j'ai essayé d'être rapide pour la suite en soignant ma fainéantise. Mouahahaha quel drogue ma fic !

**Anthea :** merciiiiii merci merci et donc voilou la suiteuh !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand vous étiez habitué à voir une personne froide, forte, fière, assez peu expressive, qui même blessée avait cette sorte d'aura un peu effrayante, et que tout à coup cette même personne se transforme en petit enfant totalement effrayé, tremblant de tous ses membres et pleurant contre vous, il y a sûrement quelque chose en vous qui doit se mettre à brûler. C'est ce qui arriva à Naruto ce matin-là quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il faut dire que Sasuke était toujours blottit dans ses bras, que ses cheveux étaient tout décoiffés en bataille, et qu'il ressemblait plus à un petit garçon qu'au Sasuke qu'il connaissait. Mais ça lui plut, parce que ça sert à ça les amis non ? C'est sûrement quelqu'un en qui on a tellement confiance qu'on l'appelle au milieu de la nuit même si ça signifie lui montrer un autre nous même qui se cachait au fond du cœur. Comme il avait fait lui en parlant de Gaara, ou la semaine passée pour l'histoire de la tombe vandalisée. Et Naruto en était heureux, parce qu'il savait que Sasuke avait confiance en lui, il en était certain aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Sasuke dormait toujours et le blond n'osait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller, alors il resta là, profitant juste de l'instant en fermant les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, le brun ouvrait les siens. Il crut que Naruto dormait et ne bougea pas. Peu à peu ce qui c'était passé la veille refit surface à son esprit, il se sentit mal de s'être montré aussi faible devant quelqu'un… Mais comme ce quelqu'un était Naruto il ne regrettait pas. Il l'avait toujours sut, il y avait quelque chose chez le blond qui faisait qu'il se sentait mieux, s'il l'avait appelé c'était pour éviter de faire une connerie, parce qu'il aurait été capable de faire n'importe quoi dans son état d'énervement et de frayeur. Mais Naruto avait sût le ramener à la réalité et était resté avec lui sans le rejeter même si ça signifiait dormir avec lui pour le calmer. Il était bien là, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait oublié le mot tendresse que tout ce que lui offrait le blond lui donnait envie de rester éternellement dans ses bras, c'est ainsi que sans y faire attention il se blottit un peu plus contre lui et murmura :

- Merci Naruto…

Le blond ouvrit les yeux :

- Tu es réveillé ?

Sasuke sursauta, se décolla immédiatement et s'assit dans le lit. Il regarda Naruto qui lui souriait, il sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, il tourna la tête.

- Je… Désolé !

Il se précipita hors du lit, choppa sa béquille qui était posé à côté et sortit de la chambre laissant Naruto perplexe.

Son cœur tonnait dans sa poitrine, sa tête tournait, il avait terriblement chaud. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à son état, peut-être même malsain, il était incapable de se l'expliquer, mais Sasuke détestait ça. Il alluma le robinet de la douche et laissa l'eau glacée le réveiller.

Naruto de son côté se leva, il n'avait pas d'affaire puisqu'il avait couru chez Sasuke uniquement vêtu de son pyjama et d'un gros pull. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il reprit assez vite ses marques chez le brun, faut dire qu'il y avait vécu quand même longtemps, un peu comme si c'était chez lui. Sasuke ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, ils mangèrent dans le calme sans reparler de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Naruto finit quand même par briser le silence qui pesait :

- Sasuke tu pourras me prêter des affaires pour rentrer chez moi, parce que j'ai que mon pyjama… Et je me vois pas faire la ville en pyjama en plein jour.

- Ok !

Le brun n'ajouta rien d'autre. Naruto se dit qu'il n'avait pas trop envie de parler, gêné sûrement d'avoir montré ses faiblesses et ne demanda plus rien. Quand ils eurent finis de manger Sasuke se leva sans un mot pendant que Naruto faisait la vaisselle, il revint quelques minutes plus tard :

- Tiens, c'est des anciennes affaires que j'ai gardées… Ca risque quand même d'être un peu grand, mais ça devrait mieux t'aller que ce que je mets maintenant.

- D'accord, merci.

Naruto sourit à pleines dents mais Sasuke évita son regard et partit regarder la télévision sans rien ajouter. Le blond n'y prêta pas attention, toujours convaincu que Sasuke se sentait mal à propos de la veille. Il s'habilla puis rejoignit le brun.

- Euh… Sasuke ?

- …

Comment faire intervenir le sujet…

- J'espère que tu vas mieux… Euh… Enfin mieux qu'hier.

- Ouais !

- Tant mieux alors. Bon je pense que je vais y aller alors… Je te ramènerai tes affaires plus tard.

- Ok

- Si t'as un problème tu m'appelles d'accord ?

- Oui

- Bon ben salut alors

- Salut.

Et Naruto partit. Sasuke souffla et se coucha sur le canapé, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il évitait le blond depuis ce matin ? Bon c'est vrai que Naruto l'avait vue dans une situation gênante, mais de là à ne même pas oser le regarder et retenir quasiment sa respiration quand il parlait c'était peut-être abusée. Mais il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui lui arrivait, il était entrain de péter les plombs.

- Bordel !

Il regarda le plafond, son bras posé sur son front, la télé allumée à côté. Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Naruto ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il était aussi bizarre en ce moment, et son cas ne s'était pas arrangé cette nuit, il repensait à la chaleur des bras du blond et comme il s'était sentit bien, même mieux que bien...

- RAAAAH ! Mais pourquoi je pense ça moi ? J'ai perdu une case, je suis complètement cinglé !

Naruto de son côté rentrait tranquillement les mains dans les poches, sa journée passa plus ou moins vite, il passa dire bonjour à Gaara, traîna un peu partout et nul part et rentra chez lui pour s'avaler des ramen et se coucher une fois la nuit tombé. Il pensa longtemps à la chaleur du corps de Sasuke… Se tournant et se retournant sans cesse dans la froideur de son lit.

- Je dors une fois avec lui et j'arrive plus à dormir sans lui, c'est n'importe quoi.

Sasuke s'était énervé toute la journée et avait finit par craquer, était sortit s'acheter un paquet. Il s'était dit « juste une » et avait déjà finit le paquet. Mais au moins, il était plus calme. Et puis il suffisait qu'il ne le dise pas à Naruto et il n'aurait pas de problème.

- Et puis merde, c'est pas à lui de me dicter ma vie.

Pourtant il se sentait un peu coupable, il savait pourquoi le blond détestait ça, dans un sens il lui manquait de respect…

- Rah ! Je n'aurais pas dût craquer !

Couché dans son lit il réfléchissait, puis fit un compromis avec lui-même : il ne recommencerait plus, juré, mais il fallait admettre que là il en avait besoin, ses pensés prenaient des tournures de plus en plus bizarres et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Au moins maintenant il était calmé et il pouvait dormir tranquille.

Le lendemain Naruto partit à la fac et attendit Sasuke à l'entrée principale, parce que c'est toujours là qu'ils se donnaient rendez-vous depuis qu'ils ne vivaient plus ensemble. Le brun ne tarda pas à arriver toujours avec une béquille. Le blond lui lança un sourire en s'approchant… Puis se reculant. Il reconnaissait l'odeur sur Sasuke, il la connaissait si bien qu'il pouvait la sentir même si elle était faible…

- Naruto ?

- Putain Sasuke, t'es qu'un connard, t'avais promis.

Et il partit en courrant sans donner d'explication. Enfin le brun n'en avait pas besoin il avait bien comprit pourquoi le blond lui en voulait tout à coup. Mais bordel comment l'avait-il sut, il s'était lavé les dents, avait prit une douche, mit des nouveau habits. Et puis ça devint évident, il avait fumé dans sa chambre près de son placard ouvert…

- Et merde.

Il entra dans la fac, à la poursuite de Naruto. Mi-marchant, mi-courant jusqu'à sa sale de cours. Mais là bas pas de trace du blond. Deuxième heure de cours pas plus. Il ne le vit pas de la journée. A la fin, il était tellement inquiet qu'il décida de passer à son appartement mais même là bas, personne. Il eut envie de se taper la tête contre un mur, pourquoi avait-il fumé ? Qu'est ce que valait un paquet de clope contre l'amitié de Naruto ? Que dalle. Ce mec avait toujours été là pour lui, et lui qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Il le trahissait juste à cause d'un petit moment d'énervement. Il alla même jusque sur la tombe de Gaara, mais là encore Naruto était absent.

- Salut Gaara, tu veux pas m'aider à retrouver ton frère ? Je sais que je ne mérite pas son amitié mais bon…

La tombe resta muette…

- Je suis désolé, je m'en veux vraiment… Naruto est tout ce que j'ai au monde alors… Je veux pas le perdre…

Personne ne lui répondit mais ça lui faisait du bien de se confier comme ça, même si c'était à une pierre tombale…

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment j'agis bizarrement, j'ai des pensés louches et je fais n'importe quoi. Et puis je me dis : est ce que je compte vraiment pour Naruto ? Bien sûr il me voit peut-être comme un ami, mais ne suis-je pas qu'une roue de secours ? Il m'a bien dit que personne ne pourrait te remplacer…

Il s'accroupit et caressa doucement le marbre :

- Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrai avoir une place aussi grande que la tienne dans son cœur ?

Il finit par se relever et partit, quand il fut dos à la tombe, le soleil se refléta doucement sur la pierre et il sembla qu'une ombre souriait… (mouahahaha ya des fantômes dans ma fic)

Finalement il ne trouva Naruto nulle part et décida de rentrer chez lui, il l'appellerait plus tard pour s'excuser. Euh enfin sauf que quelqu'un l'attendait devant sa porte. Quelqu'un qu'il avait vu une fois. Il le reconnu immédiatement surtout à cause de son excentricité et de son drôle de costume, il s'approcha de lui avec de l'espoir au fond des yeux, oui, lui, il devait savoir où trouver Naruto. Sauf qu'une fois devant lui, Kankuro lui enfonça son poing dans la figure. Il tomba à la renverse, n'ayant pas encore un total équilibre sur ses deux jambes (et oui il a toujours sa béquille).

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait à Naruto, petit con !

Sasuke baissa les yeux.

- Il a débarqué à la maison avec des cadeaux pour Temari et moi, en souriant à pleines dents. Et toute la journée il a été enjoué. Seulement ça se voyait trop qu'il allait mal, particulièrement parce qu'il ne faisait pas attention aux remarques de Temari et qu'il n'a pas parlé de mes habits une seule fois. Je connais assez Naruto pour savoir quand quelque chose va mal. J'ai insisté pour qu'il parle, et il a juste dit que tout allait bien, je lui ai demandé si ça te concernait et il a dit que non pas du tout. J'en ai conclu que c'était bien toi le problème. Maintenant explique moi clairement ce que tu lui as fait ok ? Et je choisirai peut-être de te laisser en vie.

Il y a quelques temps de ça, Sasuke aurait rit et se serait relever pour se battre, aujourd'hui il n'en avait plus tellement envie, il se contenta de se relever, d'ouvrir la porte et d'inviter Kankuro à rentrer pour parler. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé, et Sasuke après quelques secondes de silence se décida à parler :

- Je… J'ai fais une connerie… J'avais promis de ne plus jamais fumer… Et hier j'ai craqué et j'ai vidé un paquet, il s'en est tout de suite rendu compte…

- Pauvre enfoiré, tu sais à quel point Naruto est sensible à cause de ça ?

- Oui, je le sais, il m'a tout raconté ! Il m'a même emmené sur la tombe de Gaara, et l'autre coup quand elle a été vandalisé je l'ai aidé. Je sais à quel point il souffre à cause de ça, je le sais parce qu'une fois il a pleuré dans mes bras…

Kankuro ouvrit la bouche, mais laissa le brun continuer.

- En fait samedi soir j'ai eut un problème et Naruto a accouru pour m'aider… Et… Je me suis endormi dans ses bras… Dimanche matin j'arrêtais pas d'y penser alors j'ai craqué… Je voulais pas, je m'en veux tellement, je suis trop con. Déjà qu'il m'a dit que personne ne remplacera jamais Gaara, maintenant Naruto va sûrement me détester…

Kankuro garda le silence quelques secondes puis parla enfin :

- Personne ne remplacera jamais Gaara, ça veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un autant, voir même plus…

Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui.

- Ca m'étonnerait que ça m'arrive…

- Tu te trompes Sasuke… Tu m'as confié trois trucs, tu m'as dit que Naruto t'avais tout raconté, qu'il avait pleuré dans tes bras et qu'il t'avait emmené sur la tombe de Gaara…

- Oui et alors ?

- Encore que Naruto se confie, bon c'est déjà arrivé, il a un peu parlé à Sakura… Mais qu'il ait pleuré dans tes bras… Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus vu de larmes dans les yeux de Naruto, depuis la première fois qu'il s'est fait tabasser par notre père en fait. Oh ! Je me doutais bien qu'il pleurait, mais jamais devant les autres… Seulement il a pleuré devant toi… J'en conclu qu'il doit vraiment avoir confiance en toi et beaucoup t'apprécier…

- …

- Plus impossible encore, il t'a emmené sur la tombe de Gaara… Naruto n'a JAMAIS emmené personne devant sa tombe, ni Sakura, ni Temari, ni moi. Temari et moi on y allait, mais il n'était jamais avec nous. Il y allait toujours tout seul, pour lui c'était sacré. Même si un jour la tombe avait été vandalisée il y serait allé tout seul à gratter toute la journée dans sa tristesse. S'il t'as emmené sur ta tombe, alors j'en suis sûr tu dois avoir une gigantesque place dans son cœur, au moins aussi grande que celle de Gaara, si ce n'est pas plus…

Sasuke n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il était le seul à avoir droit aux larmes de Naruto ou alors être le seul que le blond voulait à ses côtés quand il allait voir Gaara.

- Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fumé, je viens de le perdre…

- Je crois pas. Naruto allait vraiment mal, même s'il en montre rien… Il doit t'en vouloir, c'est normal, mais je suis certain qu'il veut pas te perdre non plus. Tu devrais aller lui parler…

- Pff ! Dire que je viens de faire souffrir Naruto et que toi tu me donnes des conseils

- Bah je t'ai balancé un coup de poing et menacé de te tuer. Tu m'as tout expliqué franchement et t'as l'air de t'en vouloir sincèrement, on fait tous des erreurs c'est humain, je peux encore comprendre ça. Je suis pas comme mon père. Bref, il est rentré, tu devrais en profiter pour aller t'excuser.

- T'as raison !

Sasuke se releva pleins d'entrain, tellement content qu'il balança sa béquille et décida de marcher sans. Il dérapa un peu, voulu s'appuyer contre n'importe quoi, mais retrouva l'équilibre et finit par marcher sans trop de problème. Il accompagna Kankuro jusqu'à la sortit.

- T'es sûr que ça va aller sans ta béquille ?

- Niquel, j'en ai vraiment plus besoin

- Mouais, tu boitilles un peu quand même

- T'inquiète pas, je vais aller retrouver le seul véritable soutient dont j'ai vraiment besoin, et c'est pas une béquille.

Kankuro sourit. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Sasuke malgré ses airs froids et distants était sûrement quelqu'un de bien pour Naruto et il en était très heureux, parce que le blond réussirait peut-être à s'épanouir à nouveau même sans Gaara. Dehors ils se séparèrent et Sasuke se dirigea vers chez le blond. Une fois devant la porte il hésita, qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Il frappa tout de même après quelques secondes se souvenant des paroles de Kankuro. Naruto vint lui ouvrir, le regarda quelques instants et lui ferma la porte au nez. Sasuke eut beau frappé, le blond ne revint pas lui ouvrir. Alors il cria ses excuses au travers de la porte :

- Naruto, je sais que tu m'en veux, je voulais pas faire ça, j'étais énervé et je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je suis vraiment désolé, pardonne moi s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie…

Mais la porte restait irrémédiablement fermée.

- Excuse moi je t'en prie…

Il entendit la voix du blond demander :

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? T'es qu'un menteur…

C'est avec une voix étranglée par la tristesse que Sasuke répondit :

- Je sais… Mais je veux pas te perdre…

Finalement la porte s'ouvrit et Naruto le défia du regard :

- Prouve le !

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour lui prouver qu'il était sincère ?

- Je ne recommencerai plus jamais

- J'ai du mal à te croire.

- J'ai balancé ma béquille pour venir te voir plus vite…

Naruto regarda un instant ses bras libres :

- Ah tient c'est vrai…

- Naruto, s'il te plaît, pardonne moi, tu peux pas m'en vouloir juste à cause d'un petit paquet de cigarette

- C'est un petit paquet de cigarette qui a tué Gaara

Le brun baissa la tête :

- Je sais… Je suis aussi allé m'excuser à lui…

- T'as vraiment fait ça ?

- Oui je suis allé sur sa tombe et je lui ai demandé pardon… Naruto croit moi, je te jure que je m'en veux, je recommencerai plus jamais, je ne veux jamais te perdre…

- Mais tu m'as mentit une fois…

Sasuke prit sa tête dans ses mains :

- Je suis vraiment con… Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Pourquoi ? Tu es toujours là pour moi, tu m'as même aidé quand j'ai pété un plomb, tu ne t'es pas moqué, tu m'as serré dans tes bras quoi que ça puisse te coûter, et moi le meilleur moyen que je trouve pour te remercier c'est aller fumer. Pourquoi est ce que je suis aussi méchant, même avec toi ? Tout ce que je voulais c'était compter pour toi autant que Gaara… Alors pourquoi est ce que j'ai craqué sur un fichu paquet de clope ?

- Compter pour moi autant que Gaara ? Tu veux vraiment ça ?

- Oui ! Mais je sais que personne ne remplacera jamais Gaara…

- Baka !

- Quoi ?

- C'est évident non ? Que personne ne remplacera jamais Gaara. Gaara c'était Gaara, c'est tout. Et toi tu es toi. Tu lui ressembles mais tu es tellement différent en même temps. Alors je veux dire que tu comptes déjà pour moi autant que Gaara… Sauf quand tu fumes…

- T'as raison… Je mérite pas que tu me pardonnes, j'aurais jamais dut venir…

Le brun s'apprêtait à partir, mais le blond le retint par la manche :

- Attend Sasuke.

Sasuke s'arrêta, se retourna à nouveau et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto.

- Quoi que tu ais put faire, je veux pas te perdre non plus…

- …

- Je te pardonne, mais s'il te plaît ne recommence pas, ça fait trop mal.

- Je ne recommencerai plus…

Le blond lui sourit et l'invita à entrer :

- Bah reste pas dans l'entrée, je t'invite à manger chez moi

Et Sasuke avec un petit sourire entra. Il se sentait encore coupable, et jurait au plus profond de lui-même que plus jamais il ne retoucherait à une clope quelque soit son niveau d'énervement. Parce qu'entre rester ami avec le blond et retrouver un paquet, le choix était tellement évident qu'il ne pouvait être que bon. Il choisissait Naruto.

A suivre …

Sasuke : --''

L'autatrice : oui je sais je pense pareil

Naruto : c'est-à-dire ?

L'autatrice : bah ce chapitre est sadique ! Mais petit sasuchou t'inquiète pas, j'en ai un pire en réserve

Sasuke : je sais --

L'autatrice : mouaahahahahah ! Je suis trop génial !

Sasuke : et narcissique surtout

L'autatrice : uhu ! Bon ben voilà qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? (Je vous jure après ça va vous plaire )


	11. au parc d'attraction

**Titre :** Apprendre à vivre

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Même s'ils sont dans notre monde pour cette fic, ils ne sont hélas pas plus à moi…

**Résumé :** Petit tour dans un parc d'attraction

**Couple : **Et là oui je confirme, c'est du sasunaru

**Note : **Et bien c'est souvent que Sasuke et Naruto vont au collège, au lycée, à la fac… J'ai voulu essayer de les coller dans notre monde (une nouvelle fois) et euh voilà ce que ça a donné, c'est une des fics que je préfère dans celles que j'ai écris alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Note 2 :** mes commentaires entre parenthèse, faites pas attention aux fautes.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Boudix :** en tout cas celui là n'est pas sadique… Enfin presque pas…

**LM :** bienvenue dans le monde des sadiques kukuku, j'aime aussi faire souffrir mes persos, en tout cas les faire souffrir les ont fait se rapprocher c'est certain ! Ils devraient plutôt me remercier au lieu de se plaindre !

**Kibbata :** merci, t'inquiète je continue j'adore trop cette fic et écrire pour arrêter en si bon chemin ! Et oui sasuke est chou j'adore quand il est chou, ça le change un peu !

**Pandanoux :** c'est vrai que cette fic se fixe surtout sur les sentiments de Sasuke (surtout dans le dernier chapitre) ! Enfin on voit aussi ceux de Naruchou ! Et oui, tu vas adoré ce chapitre, j'en suis sûre

**Stina :** et non pas ça… quoi que pas encore … et pas de lemon dans mes fics…

**lilyvand :** j'y ai pensé aussi pour le coup du prouve le… Mais bon ça n'irait quand même pas avec Sasuke… Quoi que… Enfin j'avais prévu autre chose pour la fic ! Mais mon cerveau tordu s'est imaginé pleins de trucs

**buzame :** Et ouiiii, c'est la suite kukuku !

**cc :** bah je suis sadique alors un peu oui... Mais j'ai repris la fac -- alors en même temps nan ! Sinon… Bah pour ce qui est de tomber amoureux… Et bien tu verras uhu

**Erika-chan :** voilà la suite j'ai essayé de la mettre vite, mais de laisser un peu de temps quand même ! Maintenant je pense mettre un chapitre par semaine. Dans ce chapitre ils ne souffrent pas mais dans les autres uhuhu ! J'aime faire souffrir mes persos ! MOUAHAHAHHA !

**kasu-chan :** merci et j'espère que tu vas également aimer celui-ci

**inunobaka :** et oui je poste ici aussi

**ninoune :** je ne pense pas être si doué, mais j'ai un paquet d'imagination alors ça me sert Et je suis contente d'être ton autatrice préféré rajoute un nom de fan sur son carnet à fan, qui commence à être remplis… Et voilà la suite

**ayumi-kun :** j'espère devenir une écrivaine connue et pour l'instant je suis une autatrice appréciée alors ça va ! Mais je reste narcissique, sasuke a raison ! Enfin bon voilà ta dose de drogue kukuku : la suite

**Nahtivel :** mouahahah, quand j'ai écris cette fic j'attendais d'écrire cette scène avec impatience… J'aime quand Sasuke se reçoit des coups :'D !lol ! Le pauvre, je le martyrise !

* * *

Sasuke tenait deux billets devant les yeux de Naruto. Ca faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, mais le brun avait décidé de mettre le paquet pour prouver sa bonne volonté.

- T'as volé ça où ?

- Je les ai acheté crétin, mais si tu veux je propose à quelqu'un d'autre de venir avec moi…

- Pourquoi tu m'invites ? C'est louche.

- Je suis sûr que Sakura sera très intéressée par ce magnifique parc d'attraction.

Naruto tira sur un billet et le mit dans sa poche :

- Non ! Je veux y aller.

- Bon alors ce soir tu dors chez moi, on part tôt

- Oui chef.

Le soir là, le brun et le blond se couchèrent tôt (pour ceux en manque de détail, oui Sasuke dort dans son lit, et oui Naruto dort sur le canapé !). Vers deux heures du matin le réveil retentit. Sasuke se leva et alla secouer Naruto.

- Hummm…

- Debout crétin !

- Maiiis euuuh Sasuke il fait encore nuit.

- J'avais dit tôt idiot. Allez lève toi.

Naruto poussa un grognement mais se leva quand même. Trois minutes après il était excité comme une puce sautillant partout en disant qu'il allait dans un parc d'attraction lalala, quelle chance.

- Bordel, tu vas te calmer, t'es chiant.

- Mais c'est trop génial, merciiii Sasuke pour la place !

Une demi heure plus tard ils étaient prêt et partait prendre le train. Naruto une fois assit sur la banquette se rendormit instantanément. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour s'étaler complètement et prendre Sasuke comme oreiller. Le brun eut un regard désespéré mais finit par s'endormir lui aussi la tête contre la vitre. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard pas loin de l'arriver. Le blond roupillait toujours, la tête sur les genoux à Sasuke. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de doucement passer sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto en le regardant dormir. Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit et que le contrôleur demanda les billets le regardant d'un œil suspicieux. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à les reluquer comme ça celui là ? Sasuke sortit les billets de trains lui donna, l'autre fit claque claque avec sa machine et partit.

- Pauvre con !

Naruto ouvrit les yeux.

- Merci !

- Je te parlais pas à toi. Et si t'es réveillé vire de mes genoux.

Le blond se releva en souriant :

- On est bientôt arrivé ?

- Oui

- Chouette, je suis trop impatient

- Hm

- C'est la première fois que je vais dans ce genre d'endroit

- Moi aussi…

- C'est génial, comme ça on découvrira tous les deux !

- Hum

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver en gare, puis ils prirent le bus, et enfin arrivèrent au parc. Naruto n'arrêtait pas de remuer dans tous les sens en tapant dans les mains. Ils donnèrent leur billet à l'entrée, et le blond qui ne tenait déjà plus du tout en place choppa en même temps un plan et la main de Sasuke et commença à courir dans n'importe quelle direction vers l'attraction qui lui sembla la plus intéressante.

- Lâche moi abruti, c'est pas parce que j'ai pu mes béquilles que je peux courir partout, usuratonkachi.

- Désolé, Sasuke, j'étais tellement impatient.

Puis en pointant du doigt un manège avec des loopings il hurla :

- Dit dit, on fait celui-ci, celui-ci s'il te plaît.

Le brun soupira tout en acquiescant et ils se dirigèrent vers le manège. Quand ils démarrèrent, Naruto hurla tous ses poumons tandis qu'à côté Sasuke restait calme l'air de rien, comme s'il était juste assit sur son canapé. Après l'attraction ils regardèrent les photos (toujours affreuses bien sûr) :

- Sasuke, t'as l'air blasé

- Mais non, je suis heureux

- On dirait pas !

Le brun pointa un petit détail sur la photo :

- Regarde !

Naruto explosa de rire :

- Alors toi t'es le meilleur, t'as réussit à faire un V avec tes doigts juste pour la photo !

Sasuke ne répondit rien et commença à s'éloigner. Naruto lui couru après :

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers un autre manège, puis encore vers un autre…

Plusieurs manèges plus tard ils avaient faim, ils décidèrent donc de faire une pause pour se payer un petit repas.

- Euh Sasuke…

- Quoi ?

- Euh… Ca te dérange de payer ? Je suis un peu à court d'argent en ce moment, l'argent que j'ai gagné pendant les vacances s'épuise vite et j'aurai peut-être même pas assez pour le loyer… Bien sûr je te rembourserai…

- C'est bon, je peux bien te payer un repas.

- Merci !

Et le brun paya. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille. Naruto engloutit son hamburger en s'en mettant partout et Sasuke mangea doucement.

- Dépêche toi, j'ai envie d'y retourner !

- Je vais pas me rendre malade pour tes beaux yeux.

Naruto trépignait d'impatience sur sa chaise pendant que le brun continuait de manger avec lenteur. Il finit enfin son hamburger et ses frites, bu tout son coca. Le blond était prêt à se lever quand Sasuke l'arrêta d'un signe de la main :

- Essuie toi le museau, je veux pas traîner avec un goret.

C'est ainsi que le brun prit une serviette posée sur son plateau, s'approcha et essuya le contour de la bouche du blond, paralysé par ce geste. Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça à se regarder, puis le brun posa la serviette, se leva, prit son plateau et partit en direction d'une poubelle. Le blond ne tarda pas à le suivre et ils entamèrent l'après midi en se dirigeant vers la maison des horreurs. Ils parlèrent dans la file d'attente.

- Bouahaha, j'aimerais emmener Sakura ou Temari dans ce genre d'endroit…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je les vois déjà pousser des petits cris à chaque fois qu'un truc effrayant arrive et se cramponner à moi ou à Kankuro.

- Tu es amoureux de Sakura ?

- Hein ?

- Non rien, laisse tomber.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je sais pas, tu me parles souvent d'elle, alors je me suis dit que peut-être…

- Non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Je l'adore vraiment, c'est ma meilleure amie, mais je me vois pas du tout sortir avec une furie pareille.

- Ok.

- Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ?

- T'es amoureux d'elle ?

- Baka, je l'ai vu une fois et je la connais quasiment pas.

- Et alors ? Ca aurait pu être le coup de foudre.

- Mouais…

- Peut-être que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Sasuke regarda deux secondes Naruto, se sentit bizarre, détourna les yeux et changea de sujet :

- Arrête de raconter des âneries (ou des naruteries), c'est notre tour, monte dans le manège.

Le blondinet obéit et s'assit suivit de Sasuke.

- Dit Sasuke, tu vas pas avoir peur comme l'autre coup ?

- Non, c'est pas la même chose…

- Ok !

Le manège démarra. Tout d'abord ils furent baignés dans le noir, puis une porte s'ouvrit avec un squelette qui en sortit, ensuite quelqu'un frappa sur le manège où ils étaient assit, puis un pendu leur dégringolèrent devant les yeux, ils sentirent de l'eau sur leur pied, des lumières s'allumaient montrant des fantômes ou des monstres, Naruto sursautait à chaque fois mais essayait de paraître courageux, il craqua quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, il se cramponna alors au bras de Sasuke et ferma les yeux. Et il en oublia complètement le manège tellement il se sentit soudainement bien contre le brun.

- Eh Naruto descend c'est la fin.

Le blond se releva et sortit du manège, une drôle d'impression au fond du ventre.

- Je pense que tu aurais du mal de te moquer de Temari ou Sakura, t'es aussi trouillard qu'elles.

Naruto lui donna un coup de coude pour que Sasuke arrête de se moquer.

- Bon tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

- Le bateau pirate.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les voilà dans cet immense bateau qui fait balançoire.

- T'as pas intérêt de gerber Naruto, où je te tue

- Mais non, t'inquiète pas.

Quand ils sortirent ils allèrent faire la bûche, puis Naruto tomba devant un stand de barbe à papa et Sasuke craqua devant son regard de chien battue et lui en paya une. Ils firent d'autres manèges, et décidèrent de finir par la grande roue. Le soleil tombait ça allait être sûrement super. Donc ils montèrent dans une cabine et se fut partit pour un grand tour. Naruto s'extasiait alors qu'ils montaient toujours plus haut, et quand ils atteignirent le point culminant, il y eut une secousse et le manège s'arrêta. Quelques minutes plus tard il n'avait toujours pas redémarré et une personne au micro expliqua qu'il y avait un problème technique et qu'il faudrait au minimum une heure pour le réparer.

- Bon ben on a plus qu'à profiter du paysage alors…

Et aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Naruto se colla un peu plus à la vitre.

- On va voir le coucher de soleil tout entier, ça va être trop beau, regarde !

Sasuke s'approcha lui aussi de la vitre et comme ils étaient à l'étroit et bien leurs joues se frôlaient (j'arrête de baver et j'écris la suite…). Pourtant aucun des deux ne bougea, profitant de l'instant et aussi du paysage. Quand le soleil eut disparu, Naruto se rassit bien à sa place et Sasuke en fit de même. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, leurs genoux se touchaient et Naruto qui s'ennuyait, commença à s'amuser à donner des coups dans les genoux de Sasuke avec les siens (en gros il lui fait du genoux niark niark niark).

- On va peut-être passer la nuit ici.

- Tu rigoles ? Déjà qu'on va sûrement louper le train et que ça me soule…

- On va faire comment ?

- On dormira dans le froid de la gare…

- C'est une blague ?

- Bien sûr, je payerai une chambre dans un hôtel…

- D'accord…

Le silence retomba. Les deux garçons se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux sans savoir quoi se dirent. Ils se fixèrent longtemps avant que Naruto ne relance la conversation :

- Au fait tu m'as pas répondu, t'es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Sasuke toujours dans les yeux de Naruto détourna soudainement la tête sans vraiment comprendre lui-même pourquoi il faisait ça :

- Non !

- En même temps je m'en serais douté… Le grand Uchiwa amoureux…

- Et toi alors ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Bah tu es amoureux de quelqu'un Baka ?

Naruto qui regardait toujours Sasuke trouva tout à coup que la nuit à l'extérieur était plus intéressante.

- Non…

- Bah tu vois, le grand Naruto n'est pas non plus amoureux…

- Ouais… T'es déjà sortit avec une fille ?

- Non et toi ?

- Non plus… Donc t'as jamais embrassé personne ?

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

- Non… Je sais pas je demande… Moi j'ai jamais embrassé personne.

- Moi non plus

(Je dirai rien, ils ont 18 ans, mais on dira qu'ils avaient d'autre truc à penser ! Lol)

- Tu te demandes pas c'est comment ?

- Non, je m'en fous… Ce qui m'intéresse c'est de devenir fort, pas de me trouver une copine ou de faire du sport de bouche…

- T'as jamais eut envie de tomber amoureux ?

- Non…

- Même quand t'étais tout petit ?

- Non plus

- Ok !

- Et toi t'es déjà tombé amoureux ?

- Non, j'ai jamais trouvé personne qui m'intéressait à ce point…

- Et ça te donne envie d'aimer ?

- Bah des fois j'aimerais bien, ça doit être amusant de vivre avec quelqu'un...

Leurs yeux se retrouvèrent à cette dernière phrase. Naruto ricana :

- Mais ça je sais déjà comment c'est !

- Oui je crois savoir aussi…

Ils continuèrent à se regarder, un mince sourire sur les lèvres de Sasuke, un large sourire sur celles de Naruto. C'est sur cette entrefaite que le manège redémarra.

- Peut-être qu'on loupera pas le train finalement… Fit remarquer Naruto

- Peut-être…

Ils partirent, reprirent le bus et réussirent à avoir leur train. Comme le matin Naruto s'endormit tout de suite pour finir par s'étaler complètement sur Sasuke qui ferma les yeux peu après. Quand ils arrivèrent il était assez tard, alors une nouvelle fois le brun invita Naruto à dormir chez lui. Ils se couchèrent immédiatement, assez crevés. Le lendemain ils décidèrent de sécher la journée de cours, trop fatigué.

- C'est pas très malin, c'est bientôt les examens

- Ouais c'est vrai…

Mais ils repartirent tout de même se coucher chacun de leur côté. Vers midi ils se relevèrent. Mangèrent en pyjama et décidèrent de ne rien faire de la journée. C'est pourquoi ils ne s'habillèrent pas, et qu'ils campèrent sur le canapé. Le soir arriva assez vite.

- Demain on retourne en cours ! Catégorisa Sasuke.

- Oui oui…

Mais ils avaient tellement aimés cette journée à ne rien faire que leurs paroles sonnaient assez faux.

- On se mâte le film du soir et on va se coucher pour être en forme demain.

- D'accord Sasuke.

Ils mirent une chaîne au hasard, laissant le destin choisir le film pour eux. Et ils tombèrent sur un film d'amour (et oh ? Personne ne s'y attendait n'est ce pas… Bon sang ce que je suis prévisible). C'était une jolie histoire digne des plus grandes love story, celles qui auraient fait vider la boîte de mouchoir à un grand nombre de filles. Sasuke et Naruto ne pleuraient pas, ils dormaient (faut croire qu'eux ça leur a pas plut).

Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent l'un contre l'autre, ils seraient bien restés comme ça, mais chacun se releva assez vite avec un air gêné et ils allèrent chacun leur tour se laver et s'habiller. Puis ils partirent joyeusement (et surtout ironiquement) à la fac. La journée passa assez lentement, ils s'écrivaient sur une feuille prenant des notes de temps à autres. Puis le soir venu ils firent un petit tour sur la plage, s'asseyant sur le sable et regardant les vagues danser.

- Eh Sasuke, donne moi ta main droite, je vais te lire l'avenir.

Le brun tendit sa main passivement. Le blond la choppa. Quand il passa avec le doigt sur sa paume, Sasuke frissonna. Naruto releva les yeux vers lui :

- Ca va ? Tu as froid ?

- Non c'est bon.

- Ok, bon alors là c'est la ligne de vie… Hum, tu vas vivre super longtemps. Ensuite ça c'est la ligne de chance, regarde, elle commence tard mais après s'étale le long de ta main, donc même si tu n'as pas toujours eut de chance on dirait bien que les choses vont changer… Et celle-ci c'est la ligne d'amour, ouah !

- Quoi ?

- Elle est vachement creusée, tu vas sûrement aimer quelqu'un profondément…

- Tu délires, j'y crois pas en tout ça

- Moi non plus, mais c'est rigolo. Tiens lit moi l'avenir.

Sasuke prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne, essayant d'ignorer son cœur qui battait un peu plus vite.

- Hum… Tu vas mourir à 98 ans 2 mois et 39 secondes en avalant un ramen de travers. Ensuite tu vas gagner au loto le jour de tes 32 ans, manque de bol tu vas perdre le tiquet. Pour finir tu vas tomber amoureux d'une jolie brune bien foutue, vous allez vous marier, faire trois marmots, avoir une grosse voiture et une grande maison.

- Tu lis tout ça rien qu'en regardant ma main ?

- Non, j'invente au fur à mesure. Bon rentrons.

Sasuke se releva, Naruto le rejoignit.

- Bon je te raccompagne, tu pourrais te perdre !

- Merci Sasuke.

Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, laissant leurs doigts se frôler, finalement s'en fût trop pour Sasuke qui choppa carrément la main de Naruto et la cala dans la sienne. Le blond n'eut aucune réaction et ne le repoussa pas. Chacun de leur côté ils ressentaient de drôle de sensation qui leur était inconnu… Surtout des frissons dans le ventre, le cœur qui bat dans la tête, la chaleur qui s'empare toute entière du corps, une sensation de bien être inexplicable. Une fois devant la porte de Naruto, ils se lâchèrent la main, le blond entra les clés dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

- Tu veux rentrer trois minutes ?

Sasuke acquiesça.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Ouais

- Bon je te prépare un chocolat chaud alors

- Ok !

Naruto sortit deux tasses, y mit du chocolat et du lait puis les passa au micro onde.

- Ah n'empêche c'était trop bien le parc

- Ouais…

- Je repense aux loopings, à la bûche, même à la maison hantée, tout était si génial.

- Oui

Le bip du micro onde sonna, Naruto sortit les deux tasses, mais comme un con il trébucha, le chocolat tomba par terre et lui sur Sasuke, il se recula instantanément et leur visage se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Alors le temps s'arrêta pour le blond comme pour le brun. Chacun crut sentir son cœur s'arracher de sa poitrine, la température de la pièce augmenta d'un coup, leur respiration se fit plus difficile, ils étaient comme hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre, l'odeur du chocolat qui mettait l'eau à la bouche n'arrangeait rien. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre imperceptiblement, et si peut-être leur cerveau leur hurlait de se reculer, leur corps n'obéissait pas du tout. Leurs nez finirent par se frôler, leurs yeux se fermèrent doucement et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avec hésitation avant de se sceller en un baiser, tout d'abord un peu incertain puis plus intense, Sasuke avait mis ses mains sur le visage de Naruto et le blond passait les siennes dans ses cheveux. Leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons brûlent à cause du manque d'air. Ils reprirent leur respiration et se regardèrent…

Et a suivre… (oho I am si cruelle, mais j'ai enfin écrit le moment où tout commence (ou peut-être tout finit…))

Sasuke : nous sommes désolés, mais aujourd'hui l'autatrice ne vous fera pas de commentaire

Naruto : oui, elle est partit aller se mâter pour la 150 millièmes fois Brokeback Mountain

Sasuke : mais elle vous a laissé une lettre que je vais vous lire :

« Cher lecteurs et lectrices, veuillez m'excusez de ne pouvoir participer au message hors sujet de fin souvent débiles, en effet je suis entrain de baver devant Jack et Ennis qui se papouillent. C'est pourquoi j'ai laissé cette lettre aux deux tourtereaux en espèrant qu'ils n'en profitent pas trop. J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plût, ainsi que la fin coupée sadiquement MOUAHAHA ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire comme vous savez si bien les faire. Signé : mari qui vous aime »

Naruto : ouah, c'est bizarre, tu as lu la lettre sérieusement… Je pensais que t'allais dire des conneries dessus pour embêter l'autatrice

Sasuke l'air ailleurs : hein… Euh ouais je voulais mais finalement non…

Naruto : pourquoi ?

Sasuke : elle risquerait d'entendre, de débarquer et on ne serait plus tranquille rien que tous les deux…

Naruto : ouhou je vois ce que tu veux dire…

Sasuuke et Naruto s'en vont tous les deux tranquillement dans une chambre…


	12. la réaction de deux imbéciles

**Titre :** Apprendre à vivre

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Même s'ils sont dans notre monde pour cette fic, ils ne sont hélas pas plus à moi…

**Résumé :** Réaction de deux imbéciles

**Couple : **Et même si encore on en doute : c'est bel et bien du sasunaru

**Note : **Et bien c'est souvent que Sasuke et Naruto vont au collège, au lycée, à la fac… J'ai voulu essayer de les coller dans notre monde (une nouvelle fois) et euh voilà ce que ça a donné, c'est une des fics que je préfère dans celles que j'ai écris alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Note 2 :** mes commentaires entre parenthèse, faites pas attention aux fautes.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Intoccabile :** ce compliment me va droit au cœur ! Ce chapitre te fera sûrement un peu moins bien dormir

**Sabaku no Tsumetai :** je suis sûr qu'au vue de la suite, j'ai bien fait de le couper, et merci pour le compliment.

**Yansha :** merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**Anne O'Nyme :** tout le monde est impatient de savoir la suite et leur réaction, alors je sens que tout le monde va me détester. (j'adore ton pseudo)

**Pandanoux :** ils se sont embrassés, ils se sont embrassés… Mais c'est peut-être pas si bien que ça. Désolé d'avoir coupé… Quoi que ! Pour le parc d'attraction c'est vrai que ça serait bien d'y aller vraiment avec quelqu'un qu'on aime (est-ce ça qui m'a inspiré ?) ! Maintenant j'irais bien avec ma jumelle et mon tit frère. Et voilà le prochain chapitre tant attendu.

LM : tu vas avoir de l'action, mais pas comme tu le veux… Je pense… Et oui j'ai coupé en pleins élans, mais c'est fait exprès, c'est pour placer ma suite bien sadique.

**Kaoru :** ça c'est bien vrai, vive brokeback mountain

**Stina :** j'adore aussi le terme sport de bouche, ça me faisait bien marrer (sport de bouche, sport de chambre) ! Et oui ils se sont embrassés…

**Lilyvand :** uhu merci merci et voilà la suite que tout le monde attend… Mais à mon avis tout le monde va me tuer…

**Buzame :** mouahaha tout le monde me dit que je suis sadique, quelle joie !

**Boudix :** mouahahaha j'ai réussis à te faire rire c'est déjà ça !

**ayumi-kun :** ne te trucide pas, voilà la suite, et si j'ai coupé à ce moment c'est pour mieux passer la suite sadique

**Oranbou :** j'ai bien aimé écrire le passage dans la maison hanté, j'avais l'image bien dans ma tête, quelle titi trouillard parfois ce Naruto (en fait on dirait moi qui a bien la trouille) ! J'ai été un peu vite pour les faire s'embrasser ? T'es la première à me dire ça ! Dans un sens c'est vrai, j'ai été un peu vite… Mais… Mais voilà… La suite… Et tu verras que finalement j'ai pas été si rapide que ça ;) ! oui c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire aussi longue, et j'en suis très fière, j'espère un jour pouvoir en faire une autre comme ça, c'était un véritable plaisir de l'écrire et de la faire lire, c'est ma préférée dans toute celle que j'ai faite de toute façon.

**Rika :** voilà la suite, j'espère que les gens ne sont pas morts d'attentes.

**Erika-chan :** merci encore pour ce compliment, j'ai eut le droit à sadique, et maintenant cruelle, comme je suis heureuse Et voilàààà la suiteuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh ! Et tous les deux vont s'en prendre encore pleins la tête.

**Nahtivel :** mouahahaha le coup de la grande roue uhu, encore un truc bien marshmallow. Et j'ai arrêté au moment le plus important, mais c'est pas ce qui est le plus cruel crois moi.

**Tookuni :** beaucoup de gens pensaient que ça allait se conclure dans la grande roue, mais ça ne se pouvait pas, j'avais besoin que ça soit à la fin tu vas voir pourquoi ! Moi j'adore Titanic… Mais je suis pas très forte pour écrire le marshmallow à la harlequin, j'essaye de présenter les choses comme je les ressens, et si ça plaît c'est ce qui compte ! Et j'ai coupé le chapitre sadiquement exprès ! Enfin tout le monde va comprendre à la lecture de celui-ci ihi !

**Atae :** contente que cette histoire t'ais plus au point que tu ne puisses pas la décrocher au point de prendre le risque de dormir en cours !

* * *

Ils reprirent leur respiration et se regardèrent…

Semblant tout à coup se rendre compte de leur geste, ils se reculèrent chacun de leur côté. Sasuke posa sa main sur sa bouche, eut envie de crier bordel de merde, se contenta d'un petit désolé avant de s'en aller le plus vite possible. Naruto resta paralysé quelques secondes avant de courir jusqu'au toilette pour vomir tripes et boyaux. Sasuke courrait dans la rue en s'essuyant sans cesse les lèvres à se les arracher, quand il débarqua chez lui, il ouvrit si fort la porte qu'il la déboîta presque, couru dans la salle de bain, se jeta sur sa brosse à dent, vida le dentifrice dessus et dans sa bouche puis frotta le plus possible. Dents, langues, gencives…

Quand il eut bien frotté pendant dix minutes et jusqu'au sang, il lâcha la brosse, recracha tout dans l'évier, ouvrit le robinet et laissa l'eau couler dans sa bouche. Puis après s'être nettoyé le fond de la bouche il se regarda dans le miroir :

- Putain qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Mais son double ne lui répondit pas. Il colla son front sur le bord froid de l'évier.

- Putain pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Il y avait pourtant pire que ça, pire que ne pas comprendre son geste, pire que de l'avoir fait, pire que de le regretter, c'était que ça lui avait plut et ça il ne voulait surtout pas l'admettre peu importe quel en serait le prix…

Naruto nettoya le sol de son appartement là où les tasses étaient tombés, le film du baiser repassait sans cesse dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à l'effacer.

- J'ai vraiment pété les plombs !

Il n'arriva pas à dormir la nuit, le lendemain c'est fin crevé qu'il se dirigea vers la fac. Toute la journée son jeu fut d'éviter le plus possible Sasuke. Le brun de son côté faisait pareil. Il refusait de se retrouver nez à nez avec Naruto, de devoir le regarder dans les yeux, de se souvenir du geste de la veille, d'entendre la question fatidique « pourquoi ». Parce qu'il était loin d'être stupide, très loin même, et la raison du pourquoi il la connaissait. Seulement voilà, Naruto était un garçon alors il était hors de question que se soit la vérité. Il préférait trouver une excuse stupide dans le style c'était un accident.

Enfin bon ceci mis à part ils finirent quand même l'un en face de l'autre dans un virage. Ils se fixèrent trois secondes et puis Naruto prit la parole :

- Ecoute… Pour hier… Il s'est rien passé, ok ?

- Evidemment !

- Ok !

Et ils se séparèrent ne supportant pas d'être trop près l'un de l'autre. Naruto s'endormit en cours, Sasuke s'amusa à tourner son stylo. Chacun rentra de son côté. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrêtèrent de se parler, de se voir ou même de se croiser. Ils s'évitèrent le plus possible sans même essayer d'arranger les choses. Parce que pour l'un comme pour l'autre ça semblait être la meilleure chose à faire. Plusieurs jours passèrent et cette situation empira. Ils s'évitaient toujours mais si par malheur ils se rencontraient, si à la croisée d'un virage ils tombaient l'un sur l'autre, si en sortant d'un cours ils passaient l'un à côté de l'autre, ils commençaient à s'insulter méchamment. Leur indifférence se transforma en venimosité, leur venimosité en haine pure. Si au début ce n'était que des abrutis, pauvre con, idiot finis et insultes débiles sans intérêt, leurs paroles devinrent plus méchantes avec le temps, attaquant les points faibles de l'un ou de l'autre. C'est ainsi qu'un jour au cours d'une dispute Naruto alla trop loin :

- Pauvre con, c'est pas moi qui pleurniche dès que je vois un film d'horreur, qui tremble comme une feuille et qui panique à la moindre ombre…

Sasuke craqua et choppa Naruto par le col pour le coller violemment contre le mur :

- Bâtard ! C'est pas non plus moi qui parle à une tombe, qui pique une crise quand on y touche, ou qui pleurniche chaque fois qu'on lui sort une clope devant le nez !

Naruto donna un coup de poing à Sasuke qui lui fut rendu aussitôt. Ils se battèrent toujours en s'insultant. Finalement c'est Iruka qu'on venait de prévenir qui les sépara. Ils se fusillèrent une dernière fois des yeux avant de se tourner le dos. Naruto suivit Iruka et Sasuke sortit de la fac. Les deux meilleurs amis inséparables devinrent les pires ennemis.

Iruka emmena Naruto jusque chez lui pour soigner ses plaies.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vous a pris ? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre pourtant…

- …

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

La scène du baiser revint rapidement dans les pensés du Naruto, il secoua la tête :

- Rien du tout !

- Pourtant vous ne pouvez pas vous êtres battu comme ça sans raison.

- …

Le blond baissa la tête.

- Peut-être… Peut-être qu'en fait je voudrais le détester…

- Hein ?

- Peut-être que je voudrais le détester, l'éloigner de moi, ne plus jamais avoir à faire à lui…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que se serait mieux ainsi…

- Tu penses ?

- Sûrement.

Iruka ne comprenait pas bien, il releva le visage de Naruto et continua à le soigner sans demander plus de précision. Le blond n'en parlerait pas de toute façon, il ne le savait que trop bien.

Pendant ce temps Sasuke marchait les mains dans les poches sans savoir où aller. Il était… Enervé. Il se voyait castrer ce petit con qui avait osé se moquer de sa faiblesse alors qu'il avait confiance en lui… Et en même temps… En même temps il était infiniment triste. Quelqu'un le sortit de sa torpeur :

- Salut !

Il releva la tête vers une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, qui sourit à s'en fendre la bouche :

- Sasuke-kun ! Je savais bien que c'était toi ! J'avais un peu peur de me tromper, mais c'est vraiment toi. Je suis bien contente de te voir.

- …

- Tu n'es pas avec Naruto ?

- Non

- Il va bien ?

- Je sais pas…

- Houlà ça n'a pas l'air d'aller il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- …

- Hummmm, je sais, je t'invite boire un coup, tu vas me raconter tout ça !

- …

C'est ainsi qu'il se laissa entraîner par la jeune fille jusque dans un bar. Elle lui offrit un verre et essaya de savoir ce qui le tracassait.

- Rien…

- Ok ! T'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu ne veux pas. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, sache que je suis là pour t'écouter.

- …

- J'espère que ton problème se résolura vite.

- Il n'est pas résolvable…

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- C'est compliqué…

- D'accord.

Pourtant en regardant Sakura, son sourire, sa gentillesse, sa patience, il trouva peut-être une solution à son problème.

- Dit moi Sakura, tu es intéressé par moi ?

- Iruka ?

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes déjà tombé amoureux ?

Le professeur qui avait invité Naruto dans un restaurant de ramen arrêta de manger pour réfléchir quelques instant.

- Une fois oui…

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait alors ?

- Et bien… Au début j'avais un peu peur mais j'ai finis par lui dire. Il s'est avéré qu'elle m'aimait aussi alors on est sortit ensemble, mais comme elle a déménagé on a dût se séparer. Pourquoi ces questions ?

- Peut-être que je devrais me trouver une copine…

- Aha ! Tu dis ça comme si c'était une obligation… Tu sais l'amour te tombera dessus sans crier gare, si tu te prends trop la tête tu risques peut-être de passer à côté.

- Je me demande si se serait vraiment un mal de passer à côté…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien ! Enfin ça doit quand même être sympa d'avoir UNE petitE amiE

Il sembla à Iruka que Naruto avait bien insisté sur le féminin. Naruto retourna dans ses ramen sans causer plus. Iruka lui commençait peu à peu à se poser quelques questions… En retraçant toute la scène, les questions de Naruto, sa façon d'agir, il parvint à une certaine conclusion, celle qui lui semblait la plus logique… Mais il n'en était pas sûr et il fallait qu'il vérifie…

Le blond dormit chez Iruka le soir là.

Le lendemain il se dirigea vers la fac sans envie aucune d'y aller. Mais à l'entrée il vit la silhouette d'une fille qu'il connaissait bien et se sentit tout de suite plus motivé. Il couru vers elle sans remarquer la personne à côté d'elle.

- Eh Sakura !

C'est une fois près d'elle qu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- Coucou Naruto !

Il s'arrêta devant elle ignorant royalement Sasuke qui fit de même de son côté.

- Je suis contente de te voir

- Moi aussi

- Tu vas bien ?

- Merveilleux et toi ?

- Fantastique !

Elle le dit en montrant sa main qui tenait celle de Sasuke. Naruto n'y avait pas fait attention tout de suite, mais quand il le vit, il sentit son cœur se briser. Il essaya de l'ignorer et félicita sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier. Le blond lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Bon ben je vais vous laisser tous les deux tranquille en amoureux alors ! Bye !

Sakura voulut le retenir, mais Sasuke serra sa main :

- Laisse le partir !

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

- Il avait l'air moins heureux que d'habitude… Alors je m'inquiète…

Sasuke ne la laissa pas s'inquiéter longtemps et l'embrassa. Si elle partit aux anges, il ne ressentit pas grand-chose, pas autant qu'avec… Mais ça il refusait même d'y penser. Alors il essaya de s'abandonner à ce baiser.

Naruto rentra dans la fac en cherchant une jolie fille. Parce qu'il avait un besoin urgent de se changer les idées, de se trouver une petite amie. Une petite amie fille. D'embrasser une fille. De vivre avec une fille. De tomber amoureux d'une fille. A la fac de lettres, des filles c'est pas ce qui manquait… Bon une qui serait intéressée par lui maintenant. Il se souvenait vaguement qu'une fois une jolie fille avait dit l'aimer… Il n'y avait pas fait attention, parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, d'ailleurs il ne l'était toujours pas, mais il pourrait peut-être réussir à l'aimer avec le temps… Il la chercha des yeux parmi tous les gens et par on ne sait quel miracle tomba sur elle, il s'approcha, la salua. Elle rougit un peu :

- Salut Tayuya

- Salut Naruto…

- Euh… Je me demandais… Si tu voulais toujours sortir avec moi…

- Oui !

- Alors dans ce cas je suis d'accord…

- Oh ! Putain c'est vrai ?

- Oui !

Elle lui sauta au cou et sans que le blond ne puisse réagir l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Et la seule chose qui vint à l'esprit de Naruto fut l'image de Sasuke.

Pour résumer la situation, Naruto et Sasuke évitaient de se voir, de se parler, de se croiser, ils essayaient même de se détester. Ils avaient maintenant chacun de leur côté une petite amie, qu'ils essayaient d'aimer. Chacun d'ailleurs mettait bien en évidence que oui ils avaient unE copinE ! C'était marrant au début. C'était même plutôt cool. Enfin là je parle pour les filles. Elles étaient contentes, elles sortaient avec la personne qu'elles aimaient. Sauf que voilà, elles voyaient bien que leur petit ami était complètement à l'ouest. Elles ne firent rien, pas tout de suite, ça viendrait peut-être, sûrement. Pourtant un jour l'une d'elle en parla quand même, ce fut Sakura.

- Dit Sasuke, tu m'aimes ?

Il ne put répondre.

- Tu es bien avec moi ?

- Oui…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, j'aime bien être avec toi.

- T'aimes bien… Mais tu n'aimes pas tout court.

- …

- Pourquoi tu sors avec moi si tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- …

- Moi je crois…

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te gêne… Alors tu sors avec moi…

- Amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oui…

- …

- Je me trompe ?

- …

- Ou alors tu ne veux pas l'admettre parce que cette personne est Naruto ?

Le brun sursauta.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Et bien chaque fois que tu es avec moi et qu'on le croise tu as cette manière de le regarder… Et puis si je te parle de lui ton esprit semble partir au loin… L'autre coup quand je t'ai appelé tu as répondu « Naruto » avec pleins d'espoir…

- Je ne l'aime pas, c'est un mec.

- Et alors ?

- C'est un mec !

- Tu ne choisis pas de qui tu tombes amoureux. Quelle importance que se soit une fille ou un gars, franchement ? Tant que t'es bien avec la personne et que tu l'aimes de tout ton cœur… Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange tant que ça ? Le regard des autres peut-être… Enfin dans tous les cas tu devrais t'en foutre. Ce qui compte c'est que tu l'aimes non ? C'est triste de passer à côté de ça juste parce que c'est un garçon…

- …

- Tu n'es pas bien avec moi. Ce que tu voudrais c'est sûrement être toujours avec lui… Alors tu ne devrais pas te priver.

- ...

- Sinon tu vas le regretter à jamais.

- …

- Enfin bon, de toute façon c'est finit entre nous.

- Est-ce que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Bah tu m'attirais, mais tant pis. Des garçons j'en trouverai d'autre. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois heureux et Naruto aussi.

Il acquiesça, elle lui sourit. Cependant il n'était toujours pas convaincu…

Quant à Naruto, Tayuya ne tarda pas à le larguer, en ayant marre qu'il ne soit pas tant que ça intéressé par elle. Il ne chercha pas à la récupérer, elle l'insulta de tous les noms. Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvèrent à nouveau célibataire. Le brun réfléchissait sans cesse aux paroles de Sakura, mais n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre, le blond, lui, ne savait plus quoi faire, ni penser. Il s'enfonça dans le travail, les examens arrivaient et ça lui permettait de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il s'épuisait dans les devoirs, comme il n'arrivait plus à dormir trop la nuit il en profitait pour réviser. Il était comme dans un état second, quasiment somnambule de jour, travailleur de nuit. Il ne tint pas longtemps comme ça et finit par s'évanouir un après midi en sortant de la fac. Heureusement une personne venu le voir le rattrapa.

Sasuke travaillait aussi de son côté, mais ne s'épuisait pas autant. Il avait la tête encombrée par d'autres trucs, le sourire de Naruto, les mots de Naruto, la gentillesse de Naruto, les paroles de Sakura. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ni comment agir, mais il y avait quelque chose de sûr au moins à son esprit c'était que le blond lui manquait. Parfois il se surprenait à laisser ses pensés divaguer sur le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas admettre qu'il était amoureux, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas. C'est sur ses interrogations qu'un jour, le professeur Iruka vint le voir.

- Bonjour Sasuke… Euh, je ne te dérange pas ?

- …

- Excuse moi, mais je voudrais te parler quelques minutes…

Il laissa Iruka l'emmener dans un endroit calme où ils pourraient parler.

- Alors voilà, je voulais te demander ce qu'il s'est passé avec Naruto.

Sasuke eut envie de partir, pourquoi est-ce qu'en ce moment tout le monde voulait savoir ça ? Cependant il se surprit à répondre :

- On a fait une connerie

- Du genre ?

- On s'est embrassé…

- Ok ! Je vois… C'est donc pour ça…

- …

- Je m'en doutais un peu… S'il insistait autant pour sortir avec une fille, c'était sûrement parce qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon.

- …

Voilà, il savait ce qu'il lui manquait maintenant. S'il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre totalement des paroles de Sakura, s'il refusait à admettre qu'il l'aimait, c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que c'était réciproque. Peut-être que ça l'était, mais est ce que Naruto lui pouvait vraiment aimer un garçon ?

- Vous vous trompez peut-être.

- Y a peu de chance…

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Et bien il m'a posé des questions sur ma vie amoureuse, il voulait aussi avoir une petite copine préférant passer à côté de l'amour justement, sûrement parce que l'amour c'était toi. Si vous vous êtes embrassé, c'est aussi sûrement qu'il t'aime. Naruto n'aurait pas agit comme ça s'il ne le voulait pas au plus profond de lui-même. Des fois je ne m'explique pas toujours ses actes, mais je pense qu'il fait toujours comme ça lui plaît… Enfin sauf peut-être maintenant. Mais dit moi, est-ce que toi tu es amoureux de lui ?

- …

- Hum, je vois, je prends ça pour un oui. Bah alors qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

- On est des garçons…

- Et alors ?

Et voilà, comme Sakura. Et puis c'était vrai et alors ? Il aimait Naruto non ? Alors qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien foutre qu'il soit un garçon, une fille, ou encore un flamand rose schizophrène (ouhou c'est moi) ?

- Rien du tout. On est juste stupide. Au fait pourquoi vous voulez m'aider ? Je l'ai quand même tabassé une fois…

- Aha ! Alors c'était bien toi…

- Comment ça c'était bien moi ?

- Bah Naruto m'a soutenu qu'il était tombé des escaliers. Bien sûr je savais que c'était toi, des gens t'avaient vu et tout, mais lui m'a dit et répété qu'il était tombé des escaliers.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Et bien ça… Je n'en sais rien ! Il savait que s'il le faisait tu risquais d'être viré de la fac, peut-être qu'il ne le voulait pas, il voulait te protéger et ça même s'il te détestait. Mais pourquoi ? Seul lui le sait.

- Sûrement parce que je suis Uchiwa Sasuke…

- Euh… Peut-être…

- L'histoire date de longtemps, mais je suis celui dont le grand frère a massacré toute la famille.

Iruka réfléchit quelques secondes, puis sembla se souvenir :

- Mais oui ! Uchiwa… Ils en ont parlé des semaines dans le journal… Mais ça date de vraiment longtemps, je m'en souvenais plus… Alors se serait pour ça que Naruto t'as protégé ?

- Oui, sûrement. Il me détestait mais ne voulait pas que je souffre un peu plus, il avait bien compris pourquoi j'étais comme ça… C'est lui tout craché ça…

- Oui

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Merci…

Iruka surprit que le froid et fier Sasuke le remercie de cette façon et aussi sincèrement se mit à rire :

- Mais de rien ! Je me demande même ce que tu fais encore ici, tu devrais aller le voir…

Sasuke acquiesça et partit en courant.

Naruto se réveilla dans une chambre connue, mais pas la sienne. Une jolie blonde souriait au dessus de lui.

- Alors réveillé ?

A suivre…

Sasuke : maintenant je ne me pose même plus de question

L'autatrice : au sujet de quoi

Sasuke : au sujet de tes fins sadiques…

L'autatrice : j'aime bien couper comme ça

Sasuke : je sais --'

Naruto : la fin ça va encore, t'as vu le début ?

Sasuke : oui --'

Naruto : elle va encore se faire traiter de sadique

Sasuke : oui mais elle adore ça

L'autatrice : c'est clair, c'est un des plus beaux compliments qu'on puisse me faire… Alors les gens vous en pensez quoi vous ?


	13. il m'a apprit

**Titre :** Apprendre à vivre

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Même s'ils sont dans notre monde pour cette fic, ils ne sont hélas pas plus à moi…

**Résumé :** je ne sais pas comment résumé ce chapitre, lisez le, pas de résumé…

**Couple : **Sasunaru, et j'ai réussi à placer mon deuxième couple préféré Shikatema mais vraiment tout minuscule

**Note : **Et bien c'est souvent que Sasuke et Naruto vont au collège, au lycée, à la fac… J'ai voulu essayer de les coller dans notre monde (une nouvelle fois) et euh voilà ce que ça a donné, c'est une des fics que je préfère dans celles que j'ai écris alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Note 2 :** mes commentaires entre parenthèse, faites pas attention aux fautes.

**Note 3 :** **ATTENTION** C'est le dernier chapitre, alors délectez le ! Sinon pour ce qui est en italique se sont les pensés de Sasuke.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Stina :** c'est con l'humain en général lol ! J'ai osé mettre un sasusaku, mais il ne m'a pas dérangé puisqu'il a fait avancé l'histoire ! Et voilà la suite et fin…oui déjà…

**Liliceine :** mes persos se jettent rarement l'un sur l'autre au bout de trois lignes, en général ils attendent quand même la page !lol ! J'adore le yaoi , mais je déteste le lemon, je veux que mes persos vivent ce que je ressens comme à travers l'œil d'une caméra. Mouahaha j'ai adoré écrire la scène du baiser, j'en avais l'eau à la bouche.

**Buzame :** merci éhéhé ! Pourquoi je l'ai fait ? Et bah parce que j'avais envie nyahahahaha ! Et voilà la suite et fin… Réponse pour la blonde à la première ligne !

**lilyvand :** je pense bien sûr aux lecteurs en me disant que mouahahaha je vais les faire souffrir éhéhéhé ! je suis sadique :p ! Et ce chapitre est le dernier déjà ôO 'chouine', en tout cas tu verras si naru sera du même côté que sasuke

**Youyoul :** il est pas dégueulasse --, il est juste amoureux de naru et prêt à tout pour prouver le contraire ! Je pense pas que naruchou lui en veuille pour ça, son cœur se brise au contraire parce qu'il a peur de le perdre lui, c'est de sakura qu'il est jaloux ! Et vive Iruka !

**LM :** oui moi je l'aime sakura , pour une fois que je la fait pas souffrir dans ma fic ou que je la relègue pas au rang de cruche. Cette fin est moins sadique,c'était pour rattraper le début con éhé !

**Pandanoux :** comment ça va évoluer du côté de naruchou ? Uhu … tu verras ;) ! Cette fille blonde… mouhahahah et pourtant c'est facile !

**Atae :** as-tu conscience que tu as écris le 69ème commentaire ? AHAHAHAHA ! Hum… désolé… Et voilà la suite et fin, oui déjà ! et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi !

**ayumi-kun :** merci merci ! uhhuhu ! Et voilà la suite… qui est également la fin…

**Rika :** c'est pas une blondasse ! Et oui se sont des imbéciles, mais ils se rattrapent un peu dans ce chapitre, du moins je pense…

**Cc :** uhuhuhu vont-ils s'avouer leur amour ? C'est THE question ! tu le sauras donc dans ce dernier chapitre.

**Erika-chan :** oh merci, merci et encore merci pour tous ses compliments ! pour la peine voici la suite mouauhahah qui est aussi la fin ôO déjà…

**Natanaelle :** mouahahaha heureusement que j'ai aussi mit ce chapitre sur ce site, méchant ! Ils se tirent à nouveau dans les pattes pour accepter ce qui est difficile à accepter : l'amour. Surtout pour eux. Et voilà après les centaines de questions que vous avez dût vous posez, voici le dernier chapitre.

**Nahtivel :** ouais hein ? Comment il ose être dans le lit d'une blonde ? Pour oublier quelqu'un faut le remplacer, mais pour trouver la personne qui saura la remplacer ça c'est totalement autre chose ahahah ! Uhuhu, mais la blonde a beaucoup marqué les esprits mouahahahaha ! Et tu n'auras pas besoin de la technique de possession d'ino, car voici la suite et fin…

* * *

Naruto regarda Temari et s'assit sur le lit.

- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

- Eh bien… J'étais venu te voir à la fac et tu t'es écroulé dans mes bras. T'as fait la java toute la nuit ou quoi ?

- Non… Je dors plus trop en ce moment, je travaille…

- Houlà, il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe ?

- Hein ? pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu travailles jusqu'à l'épuisement, il faut vraiment que quelque chose te tracasse… Alors pour éviter d'y penser tu bosses.

- Insinues-tu que je ne suis pas du genre bosseur ?

- Exactement !

- Ok !

- Alors là j'en suis sûre que tu vas vraiment mal, tu ne t'es même pas énervé.

- Peut-être…

- Raconte moi donc tout, ça ne va pas avec ton chéri ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, t'a des problèmes avec Sasuke ?

- C'est pas mon chéri !

- Ah ? Ah bon, désolé je croyais que vous sortiez ensemble…

Naruto détourna les yeux.

- Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi…

- Bah je sais pas, Kankuro m'a dit que Sasuke lui avait raconté que tu avais pleuré dans ses bras et que tu l'avais emmené sur la tombe de Gaara. Moi j'ai toujours pensé que la personne qui aurait le droit de t'accompagner sur cette tombe et à qui tu montrerais tes larmes serait la personne dont tu serais amoureux. En plus Kankuro m'a aussi dit que c'était vraiment important pour Sasuke qu'il compte pour toi… Alors j'étais persuadé que vous étiez ensemble…

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- …

- Vous seriez mignon tous les deux ! Dans un sens vous êtes reliés depuis longtemps… C'est comme si vous vous étiez trouvé…

- …

- Enfin bon ceci n'explique pas pourquoi tu travailles jusqu'à l'épuisement.

- On s'est embrassé

- Bah alors vous sortez ensemble

- Non, disons que depuis ce moment là on s'évite ou on se dispute, on est même sortit avec une fille chacun de notre côté.

- Vous êtes cons ou quoi ? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

- …

- Si vous vous êtes embrassé c'est que vous vous aimez non ? Alors il est où le problème ? Pourquoi vous sortez pas ensemble ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers sa sœur et la fixa, elle avait vraiment ce visage qui montre l'incompréhension, elle était sincère.

- Comment je peux être amoureux de lui ?

- Bah ça… Si on comprenait pourquoi on tombait amoureux, y aurait plus d'intérêt !

- Pourquoi de lui ?

- Si on choisissait, se serait aussi trop facile. Ce qu'il y a de bien dans l'amour c'est les surprises !

- …

- Alors petit frère, tu es bien amoureux de lui ?

Naruto repensa à toutes ses semaines ensembles, au voyage dans le parc d'attraction, à sa main dans la sienne, à leur jeu de regard, à leur baiser…

- Oui…

- Tu devrais aller lui dire alors

- Il va m'envoyer balader

- Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Il doit sûrement être amoureux de toi de son côté, vous devriez en parler au lieu de ruminer chacun de votre côté.

Il sembla reprendre du poil de la bête et se leva décidé à écouter les conseils de Temari.

- D'accord, je vais aller lui parler.

- Bien !

Il se dirigea vers la sortit :

- Bye bye

- Bonne chance !

- Merci Temachan !

- Grr morveux !

Il lui tira la langue et commença à courir en direction de l'appartement de Sasuke. Temari sur le coin de la porte souriait, il était temps que son petit frère s'épanouisse à nouveau et qu'il oubli un peu Gaara.

Sasuke de son côté arrivait chez Naruto, il frappa, sonna, mais personne ne lui répondit. Ca ne servait à rien le blond n'était pas là, alors il rentra chez lui décidé à lui parler le lendemain à la fac. Cependant en rentrant il trouva Naruto devant sa porte. Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir pour essayer de calmer son cœur qui s'emballait comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Puis recommença à avancer. Quand il fut à quelques pas de Naruto, ce dernier tourna la tête. Il arrêta alors de frapper à la porte et un silence s'installa. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait les mots. Sasuke s'approcha, le blond se recula un peu pour le laisser ouvrir la porte. Le brun l'invita à entrer d'un geste de la main. Puis il referma la porte, ils se retrouvèrent debout chez Sasuke, en se regardant fixement sans se parler. L'atmosphère était lourd, aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Finalement Naruto qui ne supportait plus ce silence parla :

- J'étais venu pour m'excuser… Pour l'autre fois quand on s'est battu… Et d'ailleurs pour toutes les autres fois… Je n'ai jamais voulu t'insulter, ni rien, j'ai été trop stupide… Désolé… Je voudrais qu'on arrête de se disputer et de s'éviter…

Sasuke sourit doucement :

- C'est moi qui suis désolé… C'était débile de se battre ou de s'éviter…

Et il s'approcha lentement du blond. Ce dernier perdit tous ses sens en voyant Sasuke de plus en plus prêt. Il eut un instant envie de s'enfuir le plus vite possible mais était complètement paralysé. Sasuke s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, et posa une main sur sa joue :

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Naruto détourna les yeux.

- Non… En fait…

Mais il se sentait incapable de le dire. Sasuke caressa doucement sa joue avec son pouce, il frissonna.

- Je voulais te dire… Je… Sasuke…

- Naruto regarde moi.

Les yeux du blond se plantèrent à nouveau dans ceux de Sasuke. Le cœur du brun sembla s'arrêter un instant pour battre toujours plus vite. Il passa son pouce sur les lèvres de Naruto, comme ce dernier n'avait plus aucune réaction, il posa son autre main sur l'autre joue et avança doucement son visage. Il entendit le blond murmurer :

- Sasuke…

Il ferma doucement les yeux et colla ses lèvres contre celles de Naruto. Le blond ne se recula pas, ne le repoussa pas, il s'approcha même un peu plus. Ils s'embrassèrent durant quelques minutes, puis se séparèrent. Le brun appuya son front contre celui de Naruto et lui sourit.

- La première fois que j'ai fais ça, je me suis brossé les dents jusqu'au sang…

- Moi j'ai été vomir…

- C'était trop bête, parce qu'en fait je n'avais envie que d'une chose…

- C'était de recommencer…

- Exactement !

- On a vraiment été idiot

- Oui vraiment.

- Parce qu'en fait, moi je t'aime, Sasuke…

Le sourire du brun s'élargit :

- Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto.

Alors le blond se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser à nouveau Sasuke. Tout en s'embrassant, leurs mains se firent plus baladeuse, et tout en reculant ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sasuke (et sortez les bassines (sinon vous allez foutre pleins de bave partout)), une fois à l'intérieur, Naruto poussa la porte du pied pour la fermer. (Et on en saura pas plus, parce que j'ai pas envie de mâter par le trou de la serrure (quoi que si, mais j'ai la flemme de vous racontez :p (je sens que je joue avec ma vie… (Vous pouvez ranger les bassines))))

C'est ainsi que débuta leur histoire d'amour. Se fichant mais alors totalement des autres ils commencèrent à aller à la fac en se tenant par la main. Les examens passèrent assez vite, c'était enfin les grandes vacances. Naruto trouva un petit boulot à mi-temps dans un bar. Sasuke ne travailla pas, de toute façon il avait assez d'argent pour vivre plutôt pas mal jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. L'héritage que sa famille lui avait laissé. Mais il s'en foutait de l'argent, pour lui désormais il n'y avait plus qu'une et une seule chose qui comptait et c'était être avec Naruto. C'est souvent que quand le blond ne travaillait pas qu'ils faisaient des sortis, soit à la plage (bah oui c'est les beaux jours maintenant), soit sur la tombe de Gaara, soit dire bonjour à Kankuro et Temari, soit passé voir Sakura, soit d'autres sorties diverses et variés. De toute façon tant qu'ils étaient ensemble l'endroit semblait toujours merveilleux. A la fin du mois, Sasuke demanda à Naruto de s'installer totalement et complètement chez lui. Le blond accepta, il transporta toutes ses affaires et photos chez Sasuke et cessa de louer son ancien appartement. Celui de Sasuke par la même occasion devint beaucoup plus personnalisé, peu à peu le blond s'installa complètement semant un peu de lui partout. Des photos et des posters commencèrent à se coller aux murs, une brosse à dent s'ajouta dans la salle de bain, des habits flashy s'entassèrent dans le placard de Sasuke, des boîtes de ramens instantanées envahirent le frigo. Et Sasuke se sentit plus chez lui encore qu'avant. Parce qu'en fait tout bien réfléchis son chez lui, c'était près de Naruto (ça devient vraiment mièvre et stupide, voir dégoulinant… J'adore ça :p).

Une fois Naruto avait insisté pour inviter Sakura, et Sasuke n'avait pas pût refuser. Donc voilà la jeune fille qui découvre le super grand appartement du brun.

- Magnifique, on voit que la tornade Naruto est passée par là

- Eh !

- Bah regarde y a même une chaussette sale qui traîne sur le canapé.

- Meuh nan c'est la chaussette à Sasuke ça, hier quand on a fait des cochonneries on en a perdu une.

Sasuke lui balança un coup dans les côtes et Naruto lui tira la langue. Sakura amusé par ces gamineries se mit à rire. Vite suivit par le blond. Sasuke se contenta de sourire en allant faire disparaître la chaussette dans le panier à linge. C'est Naruto qui cuisina et ils dînèrent ensembles.

- C'est super bon, j'ignorais que tu savais cuisiner Naruto

- Et bien si ! En plus je me suis super entraîné quand Sasuke était en chaise roulante et ne pouvait rien faire. Et maintenant c'est encore moi qui cuisine parce que faut pas compter sur lui, il a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est un fainéant.

- Mais oui bien sûr ! Qui c'est qui doit sans cesse ramasser derrière toi ? ou passer le balai ?

- Oui mais t'es si mignon quand tu passes le balai que je te laisse toujours faire !

- Hmf

- Je vois que vous vous partagez les tâches ménagères ! On dirait vraiment un couple marié.

(YES !)

Sasuke et Naruto rougirent et semblèrent tout à coup très intéressés par leurs magnifiques assiettes. Et une fois encore Sakura rit. Une fois encore suivit par Naruto. Et une fois encore Sasuke se contenta d'un sourire. La soirée passa très vite, la discussion allait bon train, puis Sakura s'apprêta à partir.

- Sakura tu veux pas que je te raccompagne ? Il fait nuit…

- Je veux bien !

- Ok ! Allons-y.

Sasuke qui était derrière eux dans le couloir lâcha :

- Je viens aussi.

Le blond amusé par la jalousie de son homme le laissa venir et ils raccompagnèrent Sakura. Naruto marchait devant. Sasuke et Sakura un peu en retrait.

- Alors, tu regrettes ?

- Non

- Ehé, vous auriez dût faire ça depuis le début !

- Peut-être.

- Je suis bien contente, finalement tu as écouté mon conseil…

- Lequel ?

- De prendre soin de Naruto. Il a l'air vraiment heureux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi épanoui que depuis que vous êtes ensembles.

- …

Sakura lui sourit. Sasuke regarda au loin son blond, et pensa qu'il était aussi heureux, vraiment. C'était la première fois depuis des années, il lui semblait même des siècles, qu'il se sentait aussi bien. Il aurait voulu que ça dure toujours. Son rêve allait peut-être se briser en quelques secondes…

Il faisait nuit. Le feu pour voiture était rouge, le bonhomme pour piéton était vert. Naruto marchait toujours devant. Il traversa le premier.

Il faisait nuit, et un chauffard déboula à toute vitesse et grilla le feu rouge.

Est-ce qu'il avait vu le blond ou pas ? En tout cas il lui fonça dessus à pleine vitesse, Naruto passa au dessus du capot, fit un vol plané et la voiture disparut dans un virage.

Le coeur du brun se brisa.

Il faisait nuit, et il sembla à Sasuke que le soleil ne se lèverait plus jamais. Il avança en courant vers Naruto qui gisait sur la route. Il s'agenouilla devant le blond :

- Non, non, non, c'est un cauchemar, dites moi que c'est un cauchemar !

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, sans même qu'il n'y fasse attention. On lui avait retiré sa famille il y avait environ dix ans de cela, et maintenant qu'il s'en retrouvait une autre en Naruto, il fallait qu'on lui enlève à nouveau ? Etait-ce une malédiction ? Il en vint presque à penser que c'était Itachi dans la voiture, Itachi qui une fois de plus venait lui enlever son bonheur.

- Naruto je t'en supplie reste en vie, ne meurs pas, ne meurs surtout pas.

Il posa doucement sa tête sur le torse du blond, se fichant du sang qui coulait au sol.

- Je n'ai que toi au monde… Reste avec moi Naruto, reste avec moi pour toujours.

Sakura derrière lui était plutôt choquée aussi, mais elle réagit très vite, sortit son portable de sa poche et appela les urgences. Puis avança sur la route pour montrer aux voitures qui passeraient de s'arrêter.

Sasuke était dans un état second, il n'avait plus conscience que de Naruto.

- Dit moi que tu es en vie, dit le moi Naruto… Fait un geste n'importe quoi !

Et son vœu fut exaucé le blond soupira. Les larmes du brun coulèrent de plus belle.

- C'est ça continue ! Reste avec moi, reste en vie. Je t'interdis de mourir tu m'entends !

Il continua à lui parler jusqu'à l'arriver de l'ambulance. Les secouristes l'éloignèrent pour s'occuper du blond. Ils le montèrent dans un brancard. Puis Sasuke et Sakura eurent le droit de monter dans l'ambulance une fois Naruto installé. Sasuke continuait de lui parler, les médecins ne s'occupaient pas de lui. Ils firent une transfusion à Naruto (éhé heureusement il n'avait pas du sang rare), et d'autres trucs compliqués que seuls les médecins comprennent. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et le brancard disparut rapidement en chirurgie. Sasuke complètement achevé alla s'asseoir en salle d'attente avec Sakura. La jeune fille essayait de lui parler mais il n'entendait rien, il ne voyait rien, la seule chose présente à son esprit était qu'il était entrain de perdre la seule chose qui comptait réellement pour lui, la seule personne qu'il aimait. Et il lui avait fallu un sacré moment pour s'en rendre compte, alors que tout avait été détruit en l'espace de quelques secondes. (En l'occurrence il leur a fallut 13 chapitres pour être ensemble, et même pas une page pour les séparer…)

Il ne réussit pas à dormir, pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas…

Et enfin le médecin arriva, lui ses nouvelles et ses questions habituelles :

- Vous êtes de sa famille ?

Et du tac au tac Sasuke répondit :

- Oui !

C'était vrai de toute façon. Mais ça il s'en foutait, il fallait qu'il sache.

- Et bien… J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles…

Son cœur s'arrêta.

_Naruto m'a tout apprit. _

Sasuke pose des fleurs sur une tombe.

_Il m'a apprit qu'on pouvait être faible parfois, que pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un n'allait pas toujours nous nuire, que compter sur une personne pouvait nous apporter plus de force qu'on ne peut le penser… _

Un rayon de soleil éclaire son visage. Puis le nom sur la tombe.

_Il m'a apprit à aimer à nouveau… _

C'est marqué Gaara. Sasuke après avoir posé le bouquet se lève et s'en va.

_Il m'a apprit qu'on pouvait se relever même après la pire des blessures et recommencer quand même à sourire. Ah oui et puisqu'on y est il m'a aussi apprit que fumer c'était mal et débile. _

Le brun sonne à une porte.

_J'avais une promesse à tenir d'ailleurs… _

Quelqu'un vient lui ouvrir :

- Bonjour vous êtes bien le père de Gaara ?

- Oui c'est moi qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

_Et je tiens toujours mes promesses _

Sasuke lui balance un coup de poing monumental dans la figure, l'autre s'écroule par terre. Puis le brun s'en va les mains dans les poches.

_C'est Temari et Kankuro qui m'ont donnés l'adresse… _

_C'était pour venger Naruto, c'était aussi pour venger Gaara. C'est peut-être rien, pas suffisant, mais je pense qu'il n'est pas prêt de l'oublier. _

Sasuke se dirige maintenant vers un autre cimetière.

_Naruto m'a tout apprit. _

Il avance vers plusieurs tombes qui semblent abandonnés.

_Même à ne pas tourner le dos à son passé.  
_Il passe l'après midi à les nettoyer, toute une part une. Chacune porte le même nom : Uchiwa.

_Me voilà même à venir sur les tombes de ma famille, moi qui m'étais juré de ne jamais y aller… Et finalement je suis plutôt content de les voir. _

- Salut m'man, p'pa. Ca fait un bye, désolé de pas être venu plus tôt.

_J'ai presque envie de pleurer. Qu'est ce qu'ils auraient pensé eux de Naruto ?Peut-être au début je vois bien le père faire une tête d'enterrement « mon fils je ne te savais pas comme ça » et maman sourire en grand « bah laisse le, il est amoureux et heureux, c'est bien ce qui compte ? ». Alors monsieur Uchiwa finirait certainement par devenir complètement gateux « et dire que je voulais des petits enfants moi », il dirait sûrement un truc comme ça. Alors on aurait été en kidnappé un dans un orphelinat pour lui faire plaisir. Si seulement j'avais put être fils unique… Mais si ça avait été le cas, est ce qu'un jour j'aurais pu rencontrer ce sourire ? Est-ce que j'aurais eut la chance de me blottir dans ses bras ? Est-ce que j'aurais put sentir ses baisers ? Est-ce que j'aurais put avoir Naruto ? _

Quand toutes les tombes sont propres, il pose des fleurs sur chacune d'entre elle puis il fait une petite prière.

_Parce que je ne savais rien avant de le connaître. Naruto m'a tout apprit. Il a laissé en moi une trace indélébile. Quelque chose qui ne partira jamais. Quelque chose qui fera que je serai maintenant capable de me relever avec du temps, mais que j'y arriverai quelque soit la douleur. _

Sasuke avance doucement dans la rue. Se dirigeant vers un grand bâtiment.

_Peu importe l'épreuve… _

Il avance et rentre dans la bâtisse. C'est marqué Hôpital sur le panneau. Il se dirige dans les couloirs semblant savoir où aller.

_Peu importe la difficulté ou le problème… _

Des gens lui disent bonjour, ils sont habitués à le voir maintenant. Il répond d'un bref signe de la main. Et avance vers une chambre au fond du couloir.

_Peu importe ce qui m'attend… _

Il passe la tête par l'encadrement de la porte…

_Je serai capable de le surmonter… _

Une tête blonde lui sourit :

- Bonjour Sasuke

_S'il est là. _

Sasuke sourit et s'approcha du lit.

- Salut.

- Je t'ai attendu toute la journée qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Je suis allé voir Gaara, assommer son père et dire bonjour à ma famille.

- Oh ! Alors t'es enfin allé sur leur tombe ?

- Oui…

Naruto lui sourit à pleines dents :

- Je suis bien content que tu te sois réconcilié avec ton passé

- Moi aussi.

Naruto sourit de plus belle.

- Bon et aujourd'hui c'est ton dernier jour d'hôpital.

- Oui !

- Même si le médecin m'avait apporté de mauvaises nouvelles, dans le style « il est dans le coma », tu t'es réveillé assez vite, et en plus tu es presque intact. Juste quelques cicatrices, un traumatisme crânien qui te vaudra des migraines, et quelques côtes cassés. Et aujourd'hui après à peine deux mois et demi tu sors.

- Après à peine deux mois et demi ? Pffiou moi j'ai trouvé ça long.

- Tu as fait deux semaines dans le coma…

- Pas grave, c'était long quand même. Je suis bien content de pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

Sasuke s'assit sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras :

- Moi aussi Naruto, je suis content que tu rentres…

Le blond passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra plus fort.

Finalement Naruto et Sasuke rentrèrent ensemble, après que le médecin ait dit au blond qu'il pouvait partir. Ils passèrent la nuit à s'aimer un peu plus fort (je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer la manière dont ils s'y sont pris) et au petit matin ils paressèrent en restant dans le lit à juste discuter.

- Eh ! J'ai une super idée !

- Laquelle ?

- Pour mon rétablissement on va faire un méga repas ici ok ?

Sasuke fit la grimace.

- Quoi ça te plaît pas mon idée ?

- C'est pas ça…

- Alors quoi ?

Le brun s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement :

- C'est juste que j'ai envie de te garder pour moi tout seul.

Naruto rit :

- Petit égoïste va !

Sasuke sourit :

- Bon tu veux le faire quand ton repas ?

Le blond s'assit dans le lit :

- C'est vrai tu veux bien ?

- Si je te demande

- Merciiiii Sasuke chéri, t'es génial

Pour prouver ses dires, le blond lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Alors Sasuke remercia un dieu au hasard d'avoir épargné Naruto. Le blond se recula :

- Demain ok ?

- Quoi demain ? C'est pas un peu tôt ? Il faut prévenir les gens que tu veux inviter et le repas… D'ailleurs tu veux inviter qui ?

- Euh… Bah, Temari, Kankuro, Sakura…

- Tu vas pas faire un méga repas avec trois personnes…

- Bah je crois que Temari a un copain… On pourrait l'inviter aussi ça fera quatre… Et puis peut-être Tayuya pour me faire pardonner, ça ferait cinq. Plus toi et moi : sept. C'est déjà bien.

- Ok ! Mais pas demain, faisons ça ce week end d'accord ?

- Oui ! Je vais les appeler pour savoir s'ils sont d'accord.

Naruto sauta hors de lit et s'apprêta à courir vers le téléphone :

- Euh… Naruto ?

S'arrêta sur le pas de la porte

- Quoi ?

- Habille toi d'abord ok ?

Le blondinet rougis jusqu'aux oreilles, choppa ses habits jetés au hasard par terre et s'habilla en moins de deux, puis couru vraiment jusqu'au téléphone. Il appela tout le monde, et tout le monde accepta même Tayuya :

- Oui j'accepte, tu me dois bien ça !

Voilà comme ça tout était prévu. Naruto attendit impatiemment le week end.

Et il arriva vite. Naruto et Sasuke cuisinèrent ensembles avant l'arrivés des invités. Ils vinrent l'un après l'autre. Le brun et le blond firent ainsi la connaissance de Shikamaru le copain de Temari. Un gars un peu flemmard sur les bords mais très sympa. Et Sasuke connu Tayuya, il la trouva… Euh assez vulgaire, mais très vive d'esprit.

- Oh putain c'est gigantesque chez vous bordel !

- Bah c'est plus chez Sasuke que chez moi, mais c'est vrai que c'est grand.

Le brun tiqua :

- Comment ça c'est plus chez moi que chez toi ?

- Bah… C'est toi qui payes le loyer et puis ça fait pas longtemps que je suis installé…

- Et alors ? Maintenant c'est chez nous ok ? Je vais pas te faire payer le loyer alors que c'est hors de prix, j'ai les moyens ! Ca n'empêche pas que c'est aujourd'hui tout aussi bien chez toi que chez moi !

- Oui Sasuke.

Tayuya explosa de rire :

- Eh ben Naruto tu te fais mâter !

Puis ils passèrent à table. Naruto faisait le service comme une vraie petite femme d'intérieure (guhu). La soirée se passa à merveille. Les discussions allaient bon train, tout le monde s'entendait bien et rigolait, enfin sauf Sasuke qui souriait juste de temps en temps.

A la fin du repas, durant le dessert, Naruto rigolait à en avoir mal aux côtes à cause d'une blague stupide de Tayuya. Si bien qu'il se pencha un peu trop et se cassa la figure en arrière. Un grand silence s'installa. Tayuya elle-même ne dit pas de « oh putain » ou « oh merde ». Temari, Shikamaru, Sakura et Kankuro se demandaient s'il allait bien. Sasuke lui regardait la tronche à Naruto, dans le style une bouille trop kawaii qui disait « je suis vexé ». Il sentit une sensation bizarre monter dans sa gorge et alors que tout le monde s'inquiétait, Sasuke explosa de rire. Le silence devint encore plus pesant, car personne ici n'avait jamais entendu Sasuke rire, même pas Naruto. En fait même le brun avait oublié lui-même comment on riait, mais de voir son blond avec une tête pareil et cette façon qu'il avait eut de tomber créant un silence de mort… Il avait trouvé ça hilarant. Naruto sous le choc ne put se relever et regarda son Sasuke rire. Et il remercia un dieu au hasard d'être toujours en vie. Le rire de Sasuke valait bien plus que tout l'or du monde et autres cochonneries… Alors il se releva prit d'une soudaine envie hypnotiser par ce son si doux, et colla sa bouche sur celle du brun, comme pour avaler ce rire et toujours le garder comme un goût sur ses lèvres (c'est un goût sur mes lèvres, juste après les baisers… euh bref). Puis il se recula et regarda Sasuke qui avait arrêté de rire. Devant la scène qui s'était déroulé sous leurs yeux, c'est tous les autres qui se mirent à rire. Vite suivit par Naruto et Sasuke qui sentait en lui un nouveau désir profond, celui de rire le plus possible…

C'est ainsi dans des éclats de rire que le brun et le blond comprirent qu'enfin, pour de vrai, ils avaient réussit à se relever d'un passé en enfer et pouvaient être heureux sans craindre l'avenir (c'est le principe d'équivalence… euh ok j'arrête).

_Naruto m'a tout apprit. Il a même réussit l'impossible : me faire rire. _

Sasuke repensa à toute cette histoire depuis le début, ses premières rencontres avec Naruto, son envie de le massacrer, puis cette étrange sensation d'avoir un ami, un vrai, et puis après un nouveau frère. Pour finir : plus encore, la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il regarda son blond rire et sut alors que c'était le début d'une toute nouvelle histoire…

Fin ! (et la fin d'une autre…)

Sasuke : je suis content

L'autatrice qui s'étouffe sous la surprise : Vrai ?

Sasuke : oui

L'autatrice qui n'en revient toujours pas : Vrai ?

Sasuke : oui

L'autatrice qui ne s'en remet pas : Alors là…

Sasuke : je finis avec Naruto, et en plus tu n'as pas fait la fin où tu le tuais…

L'autatrice : ouais mais j'y ai quand même longtemps réfléchis

Sasuke : et bien mi je suis content de cette fin !

L'autatrice : pour une fois que t'es content… Je suis contente aussi

Naruto : moi aussi je préfère cette fin, si tu m'avais tué j'aurais pas pu rester le super héros de cette histoire…

L'autatrice : uhu ! Et voilà cette fic est finis 'pleure', mais il faut bien une fin même au meilleure chose… Cette fic pour l'instant reste ma préférée, je suis contente de vous l'avoir partagé…


End file.
